<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Vacation by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720980">Summer Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach House, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Kataang - Freeform, Shameless Smut, a lot of fluff, kids on vacation, maiko, some hurt comfort, surprise at the end, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and Zuko spend some time each summer relaxing on Ember Island, a place famous for smoothing ragged edges. Zuko invites his friends Aang and Katara to spend a few nights at the house as well. Typical teenagerhood ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula &amp; Mai &amp; Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko and Mai stood outside of the door to Azula’s room in the Fire Lord’s ember island vacation home. From inside they could hear the noises that always came from that room when Azula and Ty Lee were in there together, which had been quite a lot recently. Zuko fidgeted and looked at his girlfriend. “I am not going to walk in on my little sister having sex,” he murmured. </p><p>Mai just sighed deeply and shrugged at him. “You brought this on yourself,” she deadpanned. “We got the hawk this morning and you were scared to tell Azula and make her mad. Then they disappeared into there after lunch and you lost your chance to tell them in a regular setting. I understand. But, they’re both my friends and basically my sisters and I will never be able to unsee that.” </p><p>A loud moan came from the room. “Why didn’t I just tell her this morning,” Zuko complained.</p><p>“Stop whining and get it over with. They’re your friends, you invited them to our house, and I remember you promised to them that Azula would be aware in advance the next time they came.” Mai pulled out a stiletto and began spinning it in her hand. </p><p>Eyeing the dagger, and realizing he wasn’t going to win this fight Zuko slowly shuffled over to the door. Carefully, he knocked and the moans and other sounds of pleasure stopped abruptly.  </p><p>“Whatever reason you’ve decided to disturb us at this time better mean that our lives are in danger,” Azula yelled from the room. </p><p>“Aw that’s so cute ‘Zula! You said “our.” You care about me!”</p><p>“Hush Ty, and cover yourself,” Azula said softly. Then she started to shout again. “I’m coming to open the door and you will have 10 seconds to explain yourself.”</p><p>The door slammed open, and Azula stood in the doorway clad only in a bathrobe. She brushed her sweaty bangs out of her eyes with one hand and equalized her still unstable breath, as if this was a perfectly normal look to present to the Fire Lord, or her brother. </p><p>Azula raised one eyebrow at her brother and held up 10 fingers. Zuko began to stammer. “Um, I just wanted to let you know that Aang and Katara are coming to visit for a few days. They’ll be here sometime tonight. They wanted to go to the beach…” Zuko trailed off because Azula was now holding two closed fists. </p><p>“I appreciate the heads up brother. I assume you want us to present ourselves at their arrival?” Zuko nodded. “I guess we’d better get ready then, I would not deign to say that we are presentable,” Azula intoned. Zuko blushed lightly. Azula rolled her golden eyes and stepped into the room closing the door behind her. </p><p>Zuko returned to Mai and they turned to walk down towards the entrance room together. “That went far better than I expected,” he said.  </p><p>“Maybe you caught her at a good time,” Mai said with a smirk. “Or maybe you caught her right after a good time.” </p><p>Zuko’s blush deepend. “Great, now I’m thinking about my little sister having an orgasm,” he mumbled. Mai just rolled her eyes, which was as close as she normally got to laughing.</p><p>Azula threw off her robe and landed on the bed next to Ty Lee. Straddling the acrobat, and rapidly placing kisses on her neck causing the girl underneath her to squirm and giggle. </p><p>“You’re in such a good mood today ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said as Azula sat back on her lap and interlaced their fingers. </p><p>“I am indeed in a good mood today, would you like to know why,” Azula purred. </p><p>Ty Lee thought she knew the answer but she feigned confusion as she leaned forward to give Azula a chaste kiss. “I’m not sure ‘Zula, give me a hint,” she whispered.</p><p>Azula’s eyes narrowed as she released Ty Lee’s hand, and brushed her own fingers on the delicate skill on the acrobat's inner thigh causing her to gasp and bite her lip. “It’s just been a good day,” she purred. </p><p>Suddenly she stopped caressing the acrobat’s leg, causing the girl to whimper and pull on her hand to no avail. Azula lifted off of Ty Lee’s lap and sat down on the bed next to her. “And now the next few days will not be as good as today,” she groaned. </p><p>“Why?” Ty Lee asked. “Is it about what Zuko wanted?”</p><p>“Aang and Katara are coming tonight and they’re going to stay for a few days. Which means Zuko is going to want us to do group activities, like the beach and the festival in town and the Ember Island Players,” Azula said annoyed. “It would not be proper for the princess and her lover to disappear while the Avatar and his girlfriend are in town, would it.” </p><p>Ty Lee leaned her lead on Azula’s shoulder. “I know you hate them, but I bet I can make their visit worth your while.”</p><p>Azula turned her head to look at the acrobat. “What do you mean, worth my while?” She asked, her gold eyes twinkling. </p><p>The acrobat tilted her head up and gave the princess a kiss, twining her fingers into her hair and pulling her leg over her until she was sitting on her lap facing her. Azula brought her hands to Ty Lee’s waist and pulled her closer. </p><p>Ty Lee pulled away briefly letting their foreheads touch, but keeping her lips just an inch above Azula’s. “Every group activity that you get through civilly, you can have a special favor from me.” The princesses eyes widened.</p><p>“I’d like to make this game more interesting,” Azula whispered, staring into the acrobat’s grey eyes. “Every time that we make the Avatar and the water peasant uncomfortable through public displays of affection, I should get double points.”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled. “But ‘Zula, you hate being affectionate in public.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, the corners of Azula’s mouth tugged up into a smile. “Maybe it’s the magic of Ember Island working away on me. Or maybe, I just really want to see that little bald boy squirm because he knows he can not provide for his peasant what I can provide to you.” </p><p>Leaning forward Azula kissed Ty Lee passionately before breaking away and gently pushing the acrobat off. She got up and strolled towards the bathroom adjoining the room and Ty Lee followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai and Zuko were sitting on a couch in the entrance room of the house as several servants set up tea for six when Azula and Ty Lee strolled in. Both were dressed in dark red traditional fire nation summer robes that were flattering if not a bit provocative. Azula’s hair was in a top knot with the bangs neatly framing her face, while Ty Lee sported her signature braid. </p><p>“The guards have spotted Appa in the sky so Aang and Katara will be here soon,” Zuko told the girls. “I’m not sure I need to, but I will remind you that you need to be polite and call them by their names. Especially don’t call Katara ‘peasant.’”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, and sat down on a single person sized sofa across from Zuko and Mai’s. She grabbed Ty Lee’s wrist and pulled the girl down to sit in her lap. The acrobat wove her arms around Azula’s shoulders while the princess wrapped her arms possessively around her lover’s waist. </p><p>“You don’t need to lecture me Zuzu. I promise to be good. I’m on vacation after all. I left all of my malice in Caldera,” Azula droned with a hint of sarcasm. Ty Lee giggled. </p><p>“Don’t worry Zuko, I’ll keep her in line,” the acrobat chirped. “She knows she's gotta be good or else…” Ty Lee gave a sly smile to Azula who flared her nostrils in attempted indignation but remained quiet. </p><p>“Ugh please don’t make me think about the two of you sleeping together,” groaned Mai. “You guys are never so touchy normally. Are you doing this right now just to unnerve the Avatar?” </p><p>“Maybe,” Azula replied and gave Ty Lee a little squeeze. They left the conversation there. </p><p>Desperate to start on a new topic as soon as possible, Zuko turned to the servant who was finishing the tea setup. “What blend is this?” He asked.</p><p>The servant looked taken aback at having been addressed. “This is ginseng tea, a blend that General Iroh sent from his shop.” </p><p>Zuko nodded. Meanwhile, the three girls were having their own silent conversation using a series of codes Azula and Mai had devised when they were younger that they taught to Ty Lee so they could talk during class. </p><p>“<i>After all of these years, the idea of the two of you together still fluster’s him. It’s about the only thing that still embarasses him anymore</i>,” Mai signed to Azula. </p><p>“<i>I don’t know why. He’s as much my sibling as I am his and I don’t go into a fit every time you two walk into a room together</i>,” Azula responded. </p><p>Mai started to sign something else when two guards walked in. “We’d like to present the Avatar and his girlfriend Katara of the Southern Water tribe.” One guard opened the door revealing Aang and Katara. Each held a little bag of things. </p><p>Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee rose and exchanged stiff bows. After proper greetings Mai and Zuko resumed their seating side by side on the couch, Azula settled Ty Lee back onto her, and Aang and Katara sat on two individual seats side by side. </p><p>Both Aang and Katara threw inquisitive glances at the princess and the acrobat, and seeing that they were looking, Azula kissed Ty Lee’s neck. Aang looked away. Katara shot Azula a dirty look, fueled partially by leftover hatred from the final Agni Kai even though it had been 4 years since then. </p><p>Katara had mostly forgiven Azula, who was just 14 at the time, and heavily brainwashed at that. However, she found it easy to get mad at any of Azula’s actions and she didn’t trust her motives. </p><p>“It’s good to see all of you,” Aang said cheerily. “It’s been a long time since we saw you guys, and even longer since we took a vacation.” The servant poured each of them tea. </p><p>“How was your flight?” Zuko asked. </p><p>“It was fine,” Katara replied. “We stopped by Kyoshi on the way from the Southern Water Tribe to drop off Sokka with Suki.”</p><p>“How is Suki?” Ty Lee questioned. “I haven’t seen her, or any of the girls in ages.”</p><p>“Their renown has grown and girls from all over the world, and even a few boys, are lining up to join the warriors. Suki is a bit overworked right now sorting through all her candidates,” Aang replied. </p><p>Everyone drank their tea, as a few more pleasantries were made. Outside the sun had set completely leaving only the stars and a low hanging crescent moon. </p><p>“<i>Can we wrap this up, I’m sure we all have more fun nighttime activities in mind than discussing the recent weather</i>,” Azula signed to Mai.</p><p>“<i>What? Like taking a stroll along the beach?</i>” Mai responded with a smirk. </p><p>Azula narrowed her eyes, and glanced quickly at Ty Lee to make sure she was not paying attention. Although she had agreed to participate in group activities she did not mean to start today. Luckily, the acrobat was enthralled in Katara’s complaints about Aang's insistence on flying through clouds on their way here which resulted in her getting soaked repeatedly. </p><p>“<i>That would hurt you right now just as much as me. Neither of us mentally prepared for group activities today. I can feel the boredom rolling off of you,</i>” Azula sent back.</p><p>Mai sighed in admission and took advantage of a lull in conversation to stand up. “Let me show you to your room, the two of you must be tired from your trip.” Nodding in ascension Aang and Katara rose followed by the other three teenagers in the room. Azula grabbed something from the table, but no one noticed.</p><p>Ty Lee and Azula bade the Avatar and his girlfriend goodnight as they walked to their room. As soon as they entered Azula pinned the acrobat against the wall and smashed their lips together. Holding her wrists, the princess pressed her thigh between the acrobat’s legs, causing Ty Lee to wrap her legs around her waist. </p><p>“I think you owe me two special favors,” Azula said, breaking away for a moment, breathless. </p><p>“I’m not sure if that counted for being good, I felt you signing to Mai.” </p><p>Azula tossed Ty Lee on the bed onto her back and crawled so she was over her. The acrobat let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around the princesses neck.</p><p>“You didn’t say I needed to enjoy the event, you said I had to be good. I was so good. I didn’t even comment on the fact that they chose to sit separately or that fact that you could totally tell they were in a lovers quarrel,” Azula said. “Plus we concretely made the Avatar uncomfortable didn’t you see him. I feel like I get something for that,” she licked her lips menacingly. </p><p>Ty Lee began to untie Azula's robes, sliding her hands along the smooth tight skin of her abdomen. Undoing the ties on the acrobat’s robe the princess pulled off both of their garments until the girls were left in just their breast bindings and underwear. </p><p>“What kind of favor did you have in mind ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whispered, almost seductively. </p><p>Running her thumb along the acrobat’s smooth jaw, Azula rolled off of the bed and walked over to the tall dresser that stood by the door. On top of it sat a porcelain container that looked like it was a part of the tea set from earlier. Grabbing it, Azula sauntered back to Ty Lee. </p><p>The acrobat nervously sat on her knees and waited for the smirking princess to explain to her what was going on. </p><p>“Here is the favor I am calling in today,” Azula purred, opening the container. It was full of a thick, dark liquid. She held it out for the other girl to smell. It was sweet. Ty Lee lifted a finger to dip into the cup but Azula caught her wrist. Taking one of her own long pale fingers, she got a dot of the substance and slowly brought it to the acrobat’s waiting lips. </p><p>Ty Lee’s eyes opened wide as she sucked on Azula’s finger, perhaps a little longer than was necessary to identify what was on it. “Honey,” she whispered. Azula nodded.</p><p>Putting the honey down on the bedside table, Azula leaned in and kissed Ty Lee’s neck, moving up to her jaw, her cheek and finally her lips. With her hands she deftly unwound the acrobat’s breast bindings and tossed them to the ground. Pushing her onto her back Azula ran her fingers along the girl’s breasts, feeling the nipples harden as she began to caress them. Ty Lee let out a soft moan. </p><p>Then, Azula grabbed the porcelain container and drizzled the honey on Ty Lee’s chest and abdomen. The acrobat gasped but did not move.</p><p>Leaning down, the princess began to slowly lick the honey off of the other girls chest, moving down to the right nipple. She grabbed it in her mouth and began to suck on it. Ty Lee’s finger’s tangled themselves in her hair, letting loose the top knot. Azula then gave the left side the same treatment.</p><p>Slowly, very slowly the princess moved up and down Ty Lee’s torso lapping up the honey. Each movement of her tongue caused the acrobat to lightly moan with pleasure. Coming up to kiss her, Azula felt the stickiness of the honey on her lips. </p><p>When she pulled back, Ty Lee licked her lips and whimpered trying to pull Azula’s head back down towards her. “You’re delicious ‘Zula,” she said softy, eyes half shut with pleasure as Azula continued to play with her nipples. </p><p>Allowing herself to be pulled down into a few more deep, sweet kisses Azula began to snake her hand down towards Ty Lee’s underwear. Stopping for a second to squeeze the acrobat’s toned butt, she slipped her hand down the front of her panties and immediately felt the wetness. </p><p>Licking a rogue streak of honey off of Ty Lee’s neck, Azula slowly slipped one finger into her wet folds and began to move it slowly up and down. The acrobat’s breath hitched and she spread her legs wider. </p><p>The gentle caresses became more targeted ministrations as Azula started to rub circles around the acrobat’s clit. </p><p>“Faster ‘Zula,” the acrobat pleaded. In response the princess picked up the pace, simultaneously pushing one finger into Ty Lee. Her hips bucked up in response, matching Azula’s movements. </p><p>Azula slipped a second finger into the acrobat and began to move her hand faster, while reaching up to grab one of the other girls breasts. She felt Ty Lee tighten around her as she began to pant and moan louder. </p><p>“‘Zula, ‘Zula, Azula,” the acrobat cried as she came. Azula kept rubbing Ty Lee’s clit as the orgasm rode down. Then, she leaned down and kissed her stomach, her breasts, and ran her tongue from her chest up to her jaw. She kissed the acrobat and felt the girls legs wrap around her waist. The kiss was salty and sweet.</p><p>After several minutes Ty Lee flipped them over so that she was sitting on top. She pulled back as both girls licked their lips, and caught their breaths. She grinded her hips into Azula’s as the princess interlaced their fingers and rocked her own hips to match the acrobats. </p><p>Releasing one hand, Ty Lee grabbed the container with the remaining honey as the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile. “My turn,” she whispered as she poured the honey onto Azula.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko sat in the guest suite while Aang and Katara unpacked. The room was silent except for the sounds of Azula and Ty Lee’s pleasure drifting down the hall. Aang seemed to wince after each moan and Katara huffed. </p><p>“I’m sorry that your room is so close to theirs,” Zuko apologized. “This was the only room with a comfortable space for two people, with it’s own bathroom and a large bed.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” Aang replied with an attempt at his usual cheerful tone that fell a little flat. “Anywhere we stay there’s noises when we try to go to sleep so we’ve gotten pretty used to ignoring them.” </p><p>From down the hall came the sound of Ty Lee crying Azula’s name. Zuko rubbed his face. </p><p>“I can make her do lots of things as Fire Lord but I can’t really stop her from having sex in her own house. Tomorrow I’ll remind them to be more quiet, but hopefully they’re almost done for the day,” Zuko said apologetically. </p><p>“Whatever,” Katara said shortly. “Sounds like they’re enjoying themselves,” she gave Aang a quick glare dripping in venom. Zuko raised his eyebrows briefly but regained composure of his face. Standing, he bowed and bade the couple good night. He could sense the fight between them and did not want to get involved. He walked quickly through the halls to his room on the other side of the house, far away from any of his sister or her lover’s noises.</p><p>As soon as Zuko left, Aang and Katara stripped to their undergarments in silence and got into the bed on opposite sides. They lay with their backs to each other, as far away as they could get on the bed.</p><p>“Can you please turn down the candles,” Katara asked. Aang complied and with an exhale the candles in the room winked out leaving them in complete darkness. </p><p>Flipping over, Aang looked at his girlfriend. “Can we please talk about this.” Katara remained facing away. “Katara please, it's not a productive argument if we can’t go through it.” </p><p>Katara flipped angrily. “What is there to talk about Aang? We have been having sex for two years and I have not had a single orgasm.” She sighed deeply, and her eyes softened when she saw how upset Aang looked. “I love you Aang, I do but-” She was cut off by a loud scream from Azula. “You need to figure it out. I have needs too.”</p><p>“Are you going to break up with me if I can’t?” Aang had tears in his eyes. Katara felt her anger melting away as she scooched closer to him and brushed the side of his face. She pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him. </p><p>“I won’t break up with you, but this is a problem that you can fix. You’re the Avatar for spirits sake! You ended a 100 year war and right now I just feel like you don’t care about my problems.” </p><p>“I care Katara. I do. I’ll figure it out, I promise,” he breathed in her soft scent and they lay in a much more comfortable silence, punctuated only by Azula and Ty Lee’s screams of ecstasy. When they finally stopped, both Katara and Aang were already asleep. </p><p>************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Azula rose with the sun, and shifted a little to gain awareness of her orientation. It was around half past five. Ty Lee was wrapped around her waist, their legs and hair tangled together. Azula lowered her nose to the acrobat’s scalp and took in the scent of the rose oils that they kept specifically for baths at their summer house. </p><p>Gently kissing the crown of Ty Lee’s head, Azula extracted herself expertly from her arms. The acrobat made a few noises but rolled over in her sleep. Azula felt sticky. Walking quietly to the bathroom she looked in the mirror to see that her hair was stuck in clumps by residual honey. All over her skin she could feel the residue. That could be dealt with later. </p><p>Pulling her training clothes from a stack in the bathroom she used a comb to deftly smooth as much of her hair as she could into a top knot. It came out pretty well all things considered. Opening the doors to the room’s balcony Azula stepped out into the day. Climbing down into the closed courtyard, Azula moved to the center of the grass and began to work through her firebending katas. </p><p>By the time she was done, sweat was dripping off of her and the sun was higher in the sky. After perfectly executing a final form, she climbed back onto the balcony and into the room. </p><p>Ty Lee lay awake on the bed pretending to be asleep. She was watching her lover’s toned body move carefully towards the bed through half lidded eyes.</p><p>Azula leaned down carefully and placed a sweaty kiss on the acrobats forehead. “I know you’re awake Ty,” she breathed. </p><p>Ty Lee sat up and let the sheets fall off of her, exposing her naked body. Azula’s eyes roamed it boldly and hungrily. The acrobat stood up, face to face with the princess and gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled back just an inch so that their noses were practically touching.</p><p>“How was your workout this morning?” Ty Lee asked as Azula grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. </p><p>“It was fine, I woke up sticky from last night and I thought the sweat could wash it away but now I think I’m just sweaty and sticky,” Azula murmured. She adjusted her hand on Ty Lee’s waist, and felt her fingers stick to her skin. “It seems like you’re sticky too,” Azula commented. </p><p>Ty Lee grabbed Azula's shoulders and hopped up, wrapping her legs around her waist. The princesses hands automatically fell a bit lower to support the girl’s bottom.</p><p>Ty Lee kissed Azula deeply, darting her tongue into her mouth and running it along her lower lip. “I guess we’d better take a bath then hadn’t we,” she asked.</p><p>Azula carried Ty Lee into the bathroom and set her onto the counter by the sink. </p><p>“You expect me to run a bath all by myself?” Azula questioned Ty Lee, who just giggled and swung her legs back and forth. </p><p>“Unless you want a servant to come in and take in my glorious naked form,” Ty Lee said innocently. </p><p>Irrational jealousy filled Azula’s chest as her fists tightened. Ty Lee chuckled. Hopping off the sink she walked over to the bathtub faucet and began to run hot water and pour in various essential oils and soaps. Azula’s eyes were fixated on her bent over backside as she worked.</p><p>“I can feel you staring at my ass,” Ty Lee said in a singsong voice. </p><p>“So what,” shrugged Azula. “It’s my ass to stare at,” she said as she ran her hand over the ass in question. After the tub was filled with water and colors and soap bubbles, the acrobat straightened up. </p><p>Turning around Ty Lee tugged off Azula’s training clothes and threw them to the floor. Next she tugged the ribbon out of Azula’s hair and ran her fingers through some of the clumps. </p><p>Azula sat down into the tub with her back to the wall, and Ty Lee crawled in to sit between her legs, leaning her back against the princesses chest. Slowly Azula ran her fingers along Ty Lee’s leg and up her inner thigh, gently stroking her. The acrobat gasped and relaxed into her lover's touch. </p><p>Gently working her fingers Azula worked away at the acrobat as she squirmed and moaned with pleasure by her touch. Her orgasm came, accompanied by several aftershocks as Azula raised her arms to envelop Ty Lee into an embrace. They lay still for a while, enjoying the warm bath and each other's company.<br/>
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Aang and Katara woke up to the sound of moans from down the hall. </p><p>“Are they seriously having sex so early in the morning,” Katara questioned. Aang looked at her. “What, you want to?” She asked, looking at him. He grinned sheepishly. “Well you’re out of luck. I’m not having sex with you until you can promise me I’ll have a better time than Ty Lee is having, and until then: nothing,” Katara responded.</p><p>Aang turned over and got out of bed with a groan. “They don’t have to rub it in my face,” I mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“What was that,” Katara asked.</p><p>“Nothing sweetie,” Aang responded. They both got out of bed and went to the bathroom. They dressed and brushed their teeth in silence, and set out from their room to find breakfast. </p><p>Walking down the hall, Aang brushed the back of his hand against Katara’s and she took it. He smiled, pleased with himself. </p><p>Mai and Zuko sat at the circular dining room table talking in lowered voices, dressed for the day. Servants were setting up plates and dishes around them. Aang and Katara walked in and sat down.</p><p>“Morning,” greeted Aang. Mai and Zuko nodded a greeting. </p><p>“How did you find your accommodations?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“The bed was nice, the noise was a bit much,” Katara replied. </p><p>“Well no one asked you to move into our home, now did they,” came a voice from behind her. </p><p>“‘Zula, that’s rude,” Ty Lee chastised digging a finger into her side. </p><p>“We’re glad you’re here Katara and if the noise was an issue you could've knocked on the door we woulda been quieter right ‘Zula?” The acrobat gave her lover a tight pinch on the back.</p><p>“Yes I apologize, I will do my best to mitigate any noises while you reside here,” Azula drawled. Ty Lee giggled and gave her a kiss. </p><p>Azula walked over to the seat next to Aang and before Ty Lee could sit down next to her, she was pulled into the princesses lap. Katara narrowed her eyes and Aang quickly looked away. </p><p>“Can you please separate yourselves, I think I’m going to barf and I think Zuko already has,” Mai deadpanned, but looked quite amused. </p><p>“It’s our vacation. When we’re home Zuko has me so busy I barely have any time to just sit with Ty, and I’m just trying to make each day count,” Azula said. </p><p>However, she gently ran her hand down the acrobat’s back nudging her forward. With a pout the girl got up and twirled down into the empty chair.</p><p>“What’s the plan for today,” Ty Lee asked, as servants started to fill all the plates with fruit, fire nation pastries, and an assortment of breakfast meats.</p><p>“We were thinking we could show Aang and Katara our black sanded beach this morning, and later this evening we could watch the Ember Island players perform the new comedy The Cabbage Merchant,” Zuko replied. </p><p>“That sounds like fun,” Ty Lee replied. Aang and Katara nodded in agreement, their moods seemingly much improved since Ty Lee was in her own chair. Azula rolled her eyes. </p><p>“<i>This is going to be the longest couple days of my life isn’t it,</i>” she signed to Mai, who smirked at her. </p><p>“<i>Oh woe is you, you have to participate in fun activities and get treated to great sex,</i>” Ty Lee responded. “<i>It’s going to be fun, and you’re going to enjoy it if our deal is going to stand.</i>”</p><p>“<i>I never promised to enjoy anything I said I would be good.</i>”</p><p>“<i>What deal,</i>” Mai inquired. Azula’s mouth tugged up on one side into a smirk and Ty Lee chuckled. “<i>I suddenly do not want to know.</i>” Mai concluded.</p><p>The whole exchange was very brief but Aang and Katara watched confused. </p><p>“Don’t bother trying to figure that out,” Zuko said. “This has been going on since they were 5 years old and in 13 years I have not been able to decode a single message.” </p><p>“That’s amazing,” Aang said, his eyes widening. Even Katara looked impressed. “You guys invented a whole language for the three of you?”</p><p>“Coded communication was essential for our survival at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, otherwise we would have all died of boredom,” Azula replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast servants took the plates away and brought out the Fire Lord and his sister’s beach things, complete with the items of their significant others. Aang and Katara had to go back to their room to pack their own bag. </p><p>While they waited for the avatar and his girlfriend to return, Zuko stepped into another room to catch up on correspondence for the morning. Mai, Ty Lee and Azula stood by the door to the house. </p><p>“You promised her sex in exchange for being good,” Mai asked. “I wish I got that kind of deal. I’m expected to be good all on my own.”</p><p>“Oh please,” Azula remarked. “It’s not like you don’t get sex whenever you want. And you were always better at hiding your emotions that I was. Ty’s offer just incentivizes me to make this week as pleasant as possible for everyone involved.” Azula brushed the acrobat’s lower back. “You should really be thanking her.” Ty Lee snickered. </p><p>Just then Zuko walked out of his office and towards the girls. “Did it seem to you guys last night that Aang and Katara are in some sort of fight.” </p><p>Azula patted his arm. “It is way beyond my pay grade to pretend to care about the marital problems of the avatar and his peasant. Maybe you could do something. I hear you used to give life changing field trips.”</p><p>“That’s true, you did do that Zuko,” Aang called. Aang and Katara walked up to the four fire nation teens with a large beach bag in hand. “Why Azula, do you want one?”</p><p>“I don’t do that anymore,” Zuko grumbled. All six of them exited the house. Outside stood two royal palanquins with full sets of bearers at the ready. Zuko waved them off, much to Azula’s visible dismay. </p><p>“Not only am I going to a beach, but I’m walking to the beach like a common peasant,” she proclaimed in indignation. </p><p>“Lighten up Azula, it's only about 100 yards. And you’re a firebender! Take in the sun,” Zuko replied. </p><p>“Actually Zuzu, I took in the sun at the appropriate time. I was up at sunrise training, while you lazed about in your bed. Quite the firebender you are,” Azula responded. </p><p>Raising one eyebrow at Azula, as if to say ‘watch this’, Mai turned to her boyfriend. “That’s not true Azula. Zuko also rises with the sun, but so does something else… If you know what I mean,” Mai said with a smirk. </p><p>Zuko blushed and his eyes widened as he gently smacked his girlfriend’s arm. “Mai,” he whined but she ignored it. Azula and Ty Lee broke out into loud peals of laughter. Aang and Katara looked uncomfortable. </p><p>They reached the beach and some servants lay out their things, placing all six of their towels, and Mai’s large shade casting umbrella. </p><p>Ty Lee threw herself down in the sand and began stretching, unnaturally twisting her legs and back. Azula sat down on her towel beside her and closed her eyes. Despite her bickering with Zuko, being under the sun did make her feel wonderful and powerful. Mai lay down in her shade. Both girls were keeping an eye on the acrobat in case she tried to do something stupid as she was wont to do. </p><p>Katara sensed that despite polite appearances, there was no place for her with these girls right now. “I’m going to feel the water,” she told the group. </p><p>“I’m right behind you,” Aang replied as he watched her bad along the black sand towards the ocean. Then Aang turned to Zuko. “Can I talk to you in private?” He asked.</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and motioned at him to follow. They followed the beach to a secluded playground where Zuko sat down on a wooden bench, and Aang plopped down next to him. Zuko waved off the guards who walked back the way that they came towards the girls. </p><p>“I’m having a major problem Zuko,” Aang said as he dug his face into his hands. </p><p>“Is it a world peacekeeping problem because I’m not sure how much help I can provide with that. My top two advisors are on the beach over there though,” Zuko replied. </p><p>“It’s worse than a world peace problem Zuko,” Aang whined. “Katara is so mad at me.” </p><p>“I knew you were in a fight!” Zuko exclaimed excitedly but composed himself when he saw Aang looking at him with a very upset expression. “Um, well I’ve been in a relationship for a while I guess, maybe I can help.”</p><p>“When you first started, you know, doing it,” Aang said slowly, “did you ever have a problem pleasing Mai?” </p><p>Zuko blushed but took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I’m not going to lie to you, I was not very adept at first but she knew what she wanted and she was very honest with me and she helped me make her happy,” Zuko said, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“That’s interesting,” Aang responded. He looked thoughtful for a second. “But how do you have enough time for her? Every time we start to do it, I come almost right away and she gets mad.” </p><p>“I encountered this, um, issue as well in the beginning. There are several things that you can try to solve this problem. You can practice lasting longer, which is a long term solution that pays off in the end. However, you could also help her come with other stuff.”</p><p>“What do you mean by other stuff?”</p><p>“Well, you know. Don’t you ever finger her or, um, go down on her?” </p><p>“Oh, sometimes yeah. Usually we kiss for a while, then we do a few other things briefly and then we have sex and I come really fast.” </p><p>“Ok here is the solution to your problem,” Zuko said, trying to sound as sage as possible. “You need to learn how to make her come without penetration so that afterwards even if you can’t make her come through sex she’s happy.” </p><p>“Wow Zuko that’s smart, I knew you were the right person to ask! Can you teach me how to do that,” Aang implored. </p><p>“I’m not sure that I am the best person to be giving out advice on that, you should ask Katara what makes her feel good. I think a girl would know better,” Zuko responded quickly. </p><p>Aang nodded. “Thank you so much Zuko,” he said reaching out his hand.</p><p>Zuko gripped it and pulled away, “Let us never speak of this.” Even after a few years of friendship with Aang, Zuko had never grown as comfortable discussing feelings and intimate relationship details as Aang was. </p><p>Aang laughed. The two boys set back off down the beach talking about the current tensions between the Southern and Northern water tribes. </p><p>Back at the beach, Katara came out of the water when she saw Aang and Zuko return. </p><p>“Where did you go?” She asked. </p><p>Aang looked quickly at Zuko who stammered before replying, “I wanted to show Aang the playground over on the other side of the beach, I thought he would like it?” </p><p>Azula laughed. “That was some of the worst lying I’ve ever heard, Zuzu. If you want someone to believe something you say, don’t make it sound like a question.” </p><p>Zuko shot her an angry look. </p><p>“C’mon Katara let’s go in the water, I’ll race you on ice surfboards,” Aang diverted and began to run towards the water. Katara followed him. </p><p>Zuko exhaled and plopped down next to Mai, who sat up and leaned against him. </p><p>Ty Lee went from standing, into a backbend and up onto her arms. She walked a few steps over to where Azula sat. Their heads were level. Azula held Ty Lee’s head with both her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. </p><p>Ty Lee pulled herself upright and grabbed Azula’s wrist and began to pull her towards the ocean. “Come swimming with me ‘Zula,” she whined. </p><p>“As if,” Azula replied. “I am not getting in the water, especially with the peasant,” she hissed. </p><p>“Oh please come swimming with me,” Ty Lee pleaded, falling to her knees dramatically. </p><p>“Not a chance, but I’ll watch you with mild amusement if you’d like,” Azula purred. </p><p>Crawling up to Azula on her hands and knees, Ty Lee leaned in and whispered something into her ear. The princesses eyes widened and then narrowed. The acrobat grabbed her wrist again, and this time Azula allowed herself to be pulled towards the water. </p><p>Ty Lee smiled triumphantly. They stepped into the water which was just the right amount of cool for the hot summer day. Aang and Katara zipped by laughing and yelling at each other. Ty Lee forced Azula to wade into the water until she was submerged to her waist. </p><p>“Don’t you love the ocean ‘Zula?” Ty Lee asked cheerfully. </p><p>“We just willingly stepped into a massive collection of water, whilst right near the best waterbender in the world, objectively, and that bender happens to be a girl who hates me. I think that this is a foolish decision at best,” Azula sighed. </p><p>Ty Lee’s face fell, and Azula rolled her eyes. Cupping the acrobat’s face in her hands she pressed their lips together. Their mouths parted allowing Azula to suck on Ty Lee’s lower lip. She could feel the shiver going through the girls body and it had nothing to do with the water temperature. </p><p>Pulling apart to take a few breaths, both girls smiled. “I don’t love the ocean, but I love you and I hate it when you’re unhappy,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear as she leaned in to nip her earlobe. “Now for that thing you promised me…” </p><p>Ty Lee was positively grinning now as she wrapped the princess in her arms and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around the acrobat’s waist. Walking over to the smoothest rock that made up the jetty separating the private royal beach from the public one, Ty Lee pressed Azula against it and locked her lips into a kiss. </p><p>Azula deftly untied Ty Lee’s bikini top, letting it dangle uselessly from her neck as she caressed her breasts. The acrobat bit Azula’s lip and she moaned. </p><p>From the beach Zuko watched the now topless former circus performer make out with his little sister. Mai caught him looking and punched him. </p><p>“What are you looking at, you perv,” she demanded. </p><p>Zuko quickly looked down at his girlfriend, who was resting her head in his lap. He softly caressed her hair. “I wasn’t watching because I was interested, I promise, I was just thinking about Aang’s problem.”</p><p>“Care to enlighten me?” Mai deadpanned.   </p><p>Zuko sighed, “You have to promise not to tell Azula or Ty Lee as long as Aang doesn’t actually tell them ok. That’s important, this is very sensitive material.”</p><p>Mai raised her eyebrows and sat up. She moved herself so she sat in the Fire Lord’s lap, facing him. “I love secrets,” she said in a tone that didn’t betray any emotion. Her amber eyes, however, were glinting with interest. </p><p>Leaning close so he could whisper in her ear Zuko related to Mai the conversation that had passed between him and Aang. At the end she let out a loud laugh.</p><p>Everyone on the beach turned to look at what had happened. Mai doesn’t laugh. Even Zuko looked taken aback. Aang and Katara fell off of their ice surfboards. Azula and Ty Lee pulled each other out of their mouths to peer over. Mai leaned into Zuko, unconcerned. </p><p>“The Avatar can’t please his girlfriend. There isn’t a single spirit out there that can give him advice? He went to you? Did you tell him how long it took you to figure out where my clit was?”</p><p>“No of course not!” Zuko exclaimed. </p><p>Mai smirked. “So what do the overly affectionate sapphics have to do with the Avatar’s problem?”</p><p>Zuko looked Mai dead in her eyes. “Who knows better about pleasing women, than two women who are constantly having sex?”</p><p>Mai’s smirk became even more amused, “You want Azula and Ty Lee to teach Aang how to coax Katara to an orgamsm? I hope this happens, this week would take a very interesting turn if it did.” </p><p>Before Zuko could respond Mai pushed him onto his back and kissed him. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his hands around her back and fell into rhythm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire Nation custom dictated an afternoon rest period following lunch. Ember island beaches lie empty in the mid afternoon as the nobility retire to their estates and villas. </p><p>Following a luncheon of sushi, Azula and Ty Lee excuse themselves and retire to their room. Mai retires to her room as well, giving Zuko a pointed look that tells him he better be there soon, or else. Katara and Aang did not buy into the rest period, and instead elected to use the time after lunch to explore the nearby stores.</p><p>“Before I go to follow Mai, can I speak to you privately Aang?” Zuko asked as Katara and Aang rose from the lunch table. </p><p>“Sure,” Aang replied. Zuko steered him into his office and closed the door. Sitting down at his desk, Zuko gestured to the chair opposite and Aang sat down across from him. </p><p>“Have you spoken to Katara about your problem yet?” Zuko asked. </p><p>Aang shook his head. “I was going to broach the topic right now when we were alone. But honestly I’m kind of scared. She asked me to solve the problem and the solution we came up with sounds a lot like me saying that it’s on her.”</p><p>“I thought that too, which is why I wish to present a slightly insane but definitely more creative solution,” Zuko replied. “If this idea works, you can definitely count on her surprise.” </p><p>Aang raised his eyebrows and leaned in a little. “You know how much I love crazy and creative ideas.”</p><p>“You need to please your woman, and who knows more about pleasing women than two particular girls living right in this house,” Zuko said cautiously. </p><p>Aang’s mouth fell open. “You want me to ask Azula and Ty Lee about how to make Katara happy? Why would they help me? That is crazy Zuko, maybe too crazy.”</p><p>“No listen, it just might work. They might not be the biggest fans of you or Katara, but they love to see people squirm, especially my sister. If you ask for their advice, they might just give it to you, if not to see how uncomfortable it will make you. And if you confront them together you won’t get terrible advice because Ty Lee is a horrible liar. And you can say a lot of things about them but they are great at making each other happy,” Zuko finished his statement and leaned back crossing his arms, clearly pleased with his reasoning. </p><p>Aang laughed, leaning back as well. “You are a bit of a mad genius, you know that Zuko.” </p><p>The two boys stood and returned to Katara in the sitting room. She was entertaining herself by pulling water out of the humid air and swirling it around the house. When she saw them emerge she did a simple motion of her palm and let it evaporate. </p><p>“Ready to go Aang?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the extremely pleased expression on both boys' faces. “What did you talk about in there anyway?” </p><p>The pleased expressions quickly melted into guilty looks.</p><p>“Just boy stuff, you know,” Zuko threw out as he began to quickly walk to his own room. “See you guys later! The play starts at 5!”</p><p>“Shall we go, my lady,” Aang said, offering his elbow to Katara. She took it gently and the two strolled out into the afternoon. </p><p>The streets were mostly deserted as Aang and Katara made their way by the stores. Even many of the shops closed between 1 and 3. </p><p>“It’s so pretty here,” Katara remarked.</p><p>“Not as pretty as you, my dear,” Aang commented.</p><p>Katara giggled and kissed Aang on the cheek. </p><p>“Ah, the PDA magic of Ember Island is getting to you too now isn’t it,” Aang joked. </p><p>“Very funny. But seriously, those guys are never so touchy when we visit them in the Fire Nation, right?” </p><p>“I mean, we rarely see Zuko and Mai together outside of official meetings and formal dinners. We never hang out with Azula and Ty Lee. At parties Mai likes to hide in corners with Azula while Ty Lee flits about. Maybe we’ve never seen this side of them. They are just horny teens on a beach after all,” Aang reasoned. </p><p>“And what about us, are we not horny teenagers? I mean, I’m the same age as those girls. I liked fooling around as much as the next girl. All the touching they’re doing is a bit much,” Katara said blushing a little.</p><p>Katara and Aang never discussed the more intimate parts of their relationship. There was never time. They’d spent the last four years prioritizing world peace over developing their intimacy and it showed. Both of them felt the awkwardness of their discussion strongly. A couple that has been together 4 years shouldn't have these kinds of issues communicating should they? </p><p>“Don’t worry Katara, we’ll figure it out. I’ll figure it out. I promise I will solve the problem we talked about this morning, I’m already working on it. We’ve never had a vacation before. Let’s not place pressure on ourselves by comparing us to other couples. We can take this week to learn more about ourselves.”</p><p>Katara pulled Aang into a hug, then holding the sides of his face in her hands she brought their lips together. </p><p>“I love you Aang. I build up all these concerns in my mind and I forget sometimes that you’re the most eloquent speaker I know, and could easily put my fears to rest.”</p><p>Aang smiled and interlaced the fingers on their hand. “I love you too Katara.”</p><p>Together they continued to walk hand in hand down the block. By the time they reached the end, some of the stores were opening again. As they made their way back towards the house they lingered briefly at several stalls. </p><p>“Fresh, hot flaming fire flakes here. Hey you, air acolyte and water tribe lady. Come get the best fire flakes in the whole Fire Nation,” a vendor called to them. Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out a few Fire Nation coins, purchasing a large bag of fire flakes. He led Katara to a bench where they sat down and looked at the snack. </p><p>Aang grabbed a flake and popped it into his mouth. “Hot,” he said simply as he felt his whole tongue begin to burn. He grabbed another one and this time put it into Katara's mouth, catching her unaware.   </p><p>“Hey,” she protested picking up a few more and shoving them into Aang’s face. </p><p>Laughing he started to scoop the flakes as quickly as possible to shovel them down Katara’s throat before she could do the same to him. When they reached the end of the bag, both teens were in a fit of hysterical laughter, their clothing and hair covered in red spices. Fire Nation families walking by stared briefly at the kids letting loose peals of laughter covered in fire flakes. </p><p>Licking off the residue from his fingers, Aang wrapped his arm around Katara’s shoulder and pulled her head down to lie on his shoulder. They rested in that position comfortably and watched the people walk by. </p><p>After a while they stood, brushed themselves off and recycled the empty paper flaming fire flakes bag. They slowly strolled back to the Fire Lord’s estate, both much happier than they were that morning, the fight mostly forgotten.</p><p>“I think I’m going to find somewhere to meditate before we have to get ready for the play,” Aang says when they get back. </p><p> </p><p>Katara nodded, “I was also thinking I should practice some water bending forms. I was going to go down by the beach. Do you want to come?” </p><p>Aang shook his head, “I’m going to find that courtyard where me and Zuko practiced firebending before the comet remember? The one that’s closed in.” </p><p>“Alright see you later dear,” Katara said, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Commune with the spirits and find inner peace.” She turned and left the house with a wave. </p><p>Instead of going to the courtyard, Aang turned and walked quietly down the hall towards Azula and Ty Lee’s room. He stopped to listen outside the door, but all he heard were murmuring voices. Thank spirits, he thought. </p><p>“Alright, here goes nothing,” he whispered to himself and he knocked on the door. The voices inside stopped. “It’s Aang,” he called through the door. “I really need help and Zuko said you might be able to assist.” </p><p>“Come in Aang!” Ty Lee’s voice called from inside the room, and Aang pushed open the door. </p><p>Azula and Ty Lee lay in the bed, Azula on her back and Ty Lee on top of her. They were both completely naked which caused Aang to blush and look away. Azula stroked Ty Lee’s hair with one hand, while running her fingers up and down her face with the other. The acrobat lay comfortably on the princesses chest, half lidded eyes facing the Avatar. </p><p>“Why did you say come in when you’re not really ready to accept visitors,” Aang said. </p><p>“Is this a quick request or an in depth one Avatar? What I mean is, should we get dressed,” Azula asked, ignoring his question. </p><p>“I would appreciate it if you did,” Aang replied. With a sigh Azula kissed Ty Lee’s forehead, nose, and then lips as she gently sat them up. </p><p>“Turn around and face the door Aang, I don’t want you peeking at Ty Lee,” Azula commanded. The Avatar spun on his heel, closed the door and stared at it. </p><p>“Just for the record I don’t want you looking at Azula either but I’m less of a jealous person,” Ty Lee giggled.</p><p>“Liar,” Azula snapped playfully. “You would have paralyzed that kid in the restaurant the other night that kept looking at my chest if I didn’t stop you.”</p><p>“Hmm, that's true,” Ty Lee chirped. Both girls slid on undergarments and robes, fastening them and making sure they looked decent. Then they sat down on the bed side by side, with Azula’s arm over Ty Lee’s shoulder. </p><p>Ty Lee started to play with the tips of her long, slender fingers.</p><p>“Alright Aang you can look now, why don’t you pull up that chair,” Azula said motioning to the rolling desk chair. Aang grabbed it and pushed it to the foot of the bed sitting down in it gingerly. </p><p>“What can we help you with?” Ty Lee asked. “Are you here for relationship advice,” she giggled.</p><p>“Actually, kind of,” Aang replied. </p><p>“Really?” Azula asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“Zuko said I could trust you, and I trust him. This is very embarrassing but here goes nothing I guess. I’veNeverMadeKataraCome.”</p><p>“What?” Asked Ty Lee.</p><p>“In our whole relationship I’ve never been able to make Katara come,” sighed Aang, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t know what to do. I’m the Avatar, a very smooth talker, extremely adorable, but I just don’t understand the intimate parts of girls.”</p><p>Ty Lee could feel the laughter welling up in Azula as Aang spoke and she gave the princess a very hard pinch in the side causing her to retain her composure. “Well that’s something that we know a lot about!” Ty Lee said excitedly. </p><p>“You know what Avatar, today is your lucky day because I feel inclined to help you. But you have to promise to stay serious even if we bring up certain terminology,” Azula purred. </p><p>“Okay!” Aang said surprised. He had not thought it would be this easy. </p><p>“But we can’t do this lesson here. I have a feeling you are truly hopeless and I’m going to need some ink and paper. Let’s take this to the drawing room.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the drawing room Azula sat on a large stuffed chair, and Ty Lee perched in her lap. In front of them was an old mahogany wood table with several blank sheets of paper and an inkwell with a brush. Aang sat across from the girls on his own chair. </p>
<p>“Alright, to keep this at the lowest possible level of awkwardness we’re going to need to remove ourselves from the situation. We are simply instructors and you will be our student. I will try to be as serious as possible and Ty is going to keep me honest,” Azula started. “Feel free to ask questions at any point.”</p>
<p>“I have a question, to start,” Aang interjected. Azula cocked her eyebrow at him, which he took as a cue to keep talking. “Why is she always sitting in your lap?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Azula said slowly. “It’s not really a sexual thing, as much as it is that I feel comfortable when she's near me. When she’s in my lap I know that I can touch her if I want. At any point I can reach out and she’s there. Like right now, if I wanted to I could kiss her,” Azula demonstrated on the willing Ty Lee. </p>
<p>“Wow,” said Aang leaning back, “you’ve really changed these last few years huh.”</p>
<p>“Again, that will not help your issue but I will tell you this. I’m definitely different than I was when I was 14. I’ve had to grow, change, rediscover the world and myself,” Azula said with a flourish of her hand. “I wouldn’t say I’m a nice person now, or a genuinely good person but I am more open, I understand emotions. It’s all thanks to Ty.” She paused for a second. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I’ve never opened up to anyone else. If you tell anyone I will end you again Avatar, or I’ll just tell people the main purpose of this conversation is,” she said with a menacing tone. </p>
<p>“Of course, your big secret, that you’ve grown as a person, is safe with me, Avatar’s honor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great, now let’s get started on you helping Katara orgasm,” Azula said bluntly. Aang visibly winced. “You can’t shy away from words like orgasm, or vagaina or clitoris,” Azula emphasized each word and much to her silent delight they all seemed to hurt the boy. </p>
<p>“Let’s start off easy,” Ty Lee interrupted, sensing Azula was getting nowhere fast. “Does Katara respond better to getting fingered or when you go down on her? Different girls prefer different things you know?” </p>
<p>“Um, well she’s never responded well to me fingering her and she looks uncomfortable, leading me to believe that I’m doing it wrong? And I’ve never gone down on her so I’m not sure how she responds to that.” </p>
<p>“So what do you do? You make out, shove some fingers into her, let her suck your dick for a while, stick that into her for a few minutes and then collapse over her panting while she lays discontented?” </p>
<p>Aang thought back over the last few years, and cringed a little at how accurate that was. </p>
<p>“This,” Azula said, mostly to Ty Lee, “is why I don’t like men.” </p>
<p>“Aw come on ‘Zula this can be fixed, at least we know that he’s the problem not her. Not that it would be a problem if she couldn’t come but this outcome is much better.” Ty Lee hopped up next to the table, grabbed the brush and began to draw lines on a sheet of paper, labeling things as she went. </p>
<p>She turned her paper around to face Aang and sat back down in Azula’s lap, content. He stared at the paper for a few seconds and then looked up at the girls confused. </p>
<p>“What is this?”</p>
<p>“Well it's a map of the vagina of course! The thing between your girlfriends legs,” Ty Lee said. </p>
<p>“This might be a longer lesson than I anticipated,” Azula droned.</p>
<p>Two hours later a dazed Aang walked out of the office and drifted back to his room. Azula watched him leave, and then carefully burned each used sheet of paper to a crisp with cerulean flames. Brushing the ash onto the ground she got up, and Ty Lee flipped so she was standing on her hands. </p>
<p>“I think that was a really thorough lesson,” Ty Lee giggled. Azula rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re just going to have to listen tonight to find out. For a 116 year old boy, he was one of the most clueless people I’ve ever met. Maybe even worse than I was the first time that we had sex, remeber that?” Azula purred. </p>
<p>“You weren’t bad,” Ty Lee responded as she walked out of the room on her hands, Azula walking not far behind. “You were just scared.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t, you seemed to know exactly what was going on,” Azula replied.</p>
<p>“Well I’m not sure about exactly, but one of us had to take the lead.”      </p>
<p>Both of them remembered that night. That whole summer of travelling the Earth Kingdom had led up to it, with both girls getting more and more comfortable with each other’s bodies. </p>
<p>It was the second night they were home after conquering Ba Sing Se. Mai and Zuko were off together, leaving Ty Lee and Azula free to pursue what was, at the time, a very secret relationship. </p>
<p>The girls had been making out in dark corridors or empty tents on their travels but it never moved much further than that without interruption. This time there was nobody who needed them, nobody to make them separate. </p>
<p>Ty Lee had brought her overnight bag into Azula’s room, retaining the semblance of a normal sleep over. Azula sat on her bed watching Ty Lee slowly place down her bag, and look at herself in the mirror. The princess observed briefly as Ty Lee lost track of time playing with her braid and her reflection. </p>
<p>“Get over here,” Azula demanded, and Ty Lee padded across to the bed. She hopped up and sat on it next to Azula, looking at themselves in the mirror. Ty Lee placed her hand over the princesses and felt her fingers flinch but they did not move away. </p>
<p>Their reflection did not show two brave female soldiers, the conquerors of the strongest and best fortified city in the Earth Kingdom. Instead it showed two fourteen year old girls who were very small compared to the large regal bed, and a little pale. </p>
<p>Turning away from their faces in the mirror, Azula brought her hand up to cup Ty Lee’s cheek. She ran her thumb along her cheekbone a few times, before digging her long pointed nail into the acrobat’s face. Pinpricks of blood rose to the surface of her skin, but Ty Lee made no face. Azula had taught her how to ignore pain. Pleased that the girl did not react, Azula pulled her in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Their lips crushed together again and again. Ty Lee brought her arm to Azula’s waist and pulled them closer. Azula suddenly grabbed Ty Lee’s hips, and brought them sideways onto the bed. Wrapping her arms around the acrobat’s waist, the princess pulled her as close as she could so that their bodies were flush against one another.</p>
<p>Ty Lee’s heart was pounding so hard she was sure Azula could feel it. Slipping her tongue into the princesses mouth, she sucked on her lower lip eliciting a low moan. Azula dropped her hands cupping Ty Lee’s toned butt, squeezing it gently. </p>
<p>Slowly Ty Lee snaked her hand underneath Azula’s robe, feeling slowly along the skin of her toned stomach until she reached her breast bindings. She ran her hands over the top of the bindings, scared to go any further without permission. Wordlessly Azula guided Ty Lee’s hand to the ties on the breast bindings and unwrapped it, allowing Ty Lee to feel her breasts for the first time. </p>
<p>Gaining confidence, the acrobat pulled at Azula’s robe. She sat up and threw off her own shirt and breast binding as Azula tossed her robe aside. Ty Lee pushed her onto her back and straddled her hips. Leaning down Ty Lee kissed Azula’s jaw. Leaning lower she sucked on her neck, eliciting another moan. </p>
<p>Further still, Ty Lee kissed Azula’s breast, feeling the nipple harden beneath her lips. She took the nipple in her mouth and began to suck. She could feel the princesses back arch as her nails dug into Ty Lee’s back.</p>
<p>Ty Lee leaned up and kissed Azula on the mouth. Her hand ventured lower still, exploring the border’s of Azula’s lace panties. She felt Azula’s hand on hers and expected to be pushed away. Her eyes widened in panic, thinking that she was going too fast and too far. However she was surprised when Azula pushed Ty Lee’s fingers right up against her slit.</p>
<p>Ty Lee gently caressed Azula’s wet folds, causing her breath to hitch. She moved her fingers around until she identified the princesses clit. Although it was her first time with another girl, she had done some things with boys before and was determined to do a better job than they had. </p>
<p>She began rubbing slow circles around Azula’s clit, while leaning down and pushing her lips against the princesses for a hungry and sloppy kiss. She circled her fingers faster as the kisses increased in speed. </p>
<p>Both girls were panting. Ty Lee lunged down and ripped off Azula’s panties and she began to lick her. Azula’s hips bucked of their own accord as she laced her fingers into Ty Lee’s hair and spread her legs wider.</p>
<p>She could feel her orgam coming as Ty Lee started to suck on her clit, and slipped one finger into her. Her hips bucked one more time as she felt herself tighten around Ty Lee’s finger. As she came she screamed Ty Lee’s name, and the acrobat thought that it was the best sound she had ever heard. </p>
<p>Ty Lee crawled up the bed and lay side by side with Azula again. She pulled her into a deep kiss and the girls became breathless all over again. Azula sat up and tugged at Ty Lee’s pants. Dissatisfied with the speed they were slipping off at, she used one finger to simply burn them off, along with the panties, leaving Ty Lee entirely nude.</p>
<p>Azula looked down, seeing another person in such an intimate position for the first time, and her bravado faded. Ty Lee saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes and quickly grabbed Azula’s hand. She guided it towards herself. Using her other hand to pull her down to lying again the two girls lay face to face, so close their noses were touching. </p>
<p>Slowly Ty Lee used her hand to show Azula’s finger’s where her clit was. The princess tentatively pressed against it and felt Ty Lee’s breath hitch. Understanding, and picking it up quickly (she was a prodigy after all) Azula began to rub faster, moving from up and down to a more circular motion. </p>
<p>Ty Lee moaned her name in pleasure. Bravely Azula took two fingers and pushed then into Ty Lee. Her back arched as Azula hit a sensitive spot. Faster and faster Azula pumped her fingers in and out of Ty Lee while using her thumb to continue to apply her ministrations to the clit. </p>
<p>WIth her other hand she started to play with Ty Lee nipple, causing her to whimper. Faster and faster Azula pumped until she felt Ty Lee grow tight around her and she felt the orgasm rip through her body. </p>
<p>Afterwards the girls lay naked in bed in silence, regaining their breath. Azula lazily draped her arm over Ty Lee’s waist and the acrobat pulled herself into the princess burying her head in her pillowy chest. </p>
<p>“How did you know how to do that,” Azula asked suddenly, just realizing the implications. </p>
<p>Ty Lee shrugged. “It felt like the right things to do.”</p>
<p>Azula narrowed her eyes and pulled Ty Lee out of her chest to make eye contact. “Have you done that before,” she asked, venom dripping in her voice. Images of boys touching and being touched by Ty Lee the way that she just had filled her head and her chest filled with fire.</p>
<p>“Never, you were my first,” Ty Lee whispered, stroking the princesses back gently as if to calm her. “What about you,” she asked quietly. </p>
<p>“I’ve done this several times before,” Azula lied. Ty Lee made a hurt face and buried her face into Azula’s chest to hide her smirk. She’d never caught the princess in a lie before. </p>
<p>Slowly, they fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sure why I feel compelled to write this but this chapter has straight smut in it so warning for that ig in case it was unexpected</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While everything else was happening, Mai and Zuko were taking their afternoon rest period quietly in their chambers. Their bed faced the fireplace, and Zuko used his hand to make the flames rise and fall as Mai leaned against his chest spinning a dagger in her hand. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Zuko said, breaking the silence. </p><p>“About what?” Mai asked, keeping her eyes on the knife in her hand. </p><p>“Our country, the world, everything!” Zuko shouted slamming his fist against the bed and making the flames in the fireplace shoot up. </p><p>Mai threw her dagger at a target on the wall, easily making it stick in the bullseye, and turned around to face Zuko. She took his face, which was contorted in anger, into her hands. She blew a hard puff of air at his face, which caused his irritated expression to melt away. </p><p>“Zuko,” she said in her gravelly voice, her usual deadpan softened with concern, “we promised that while we were on vacation we would not talk about politics. The Fire Nation is in good hands with Iroh this week. You deserve this break.” She kissed him soundly. </p><p>“Mai,” Zuko whispered, “I’m so overwhelmed. I’m only 20, I can’t run a country. A country, might I add, that just came out of a century long war. I wasn’t raised for this, Azula was.”</p><p>Mai took a deep breath, still holding Zuko’s face. Long inhale, hold at the top exhale. She repeated this until Zuko matched her. After a few breaths she could feel the tension in his body lessen. </p><p>“Nobody knows how to run a country, not even your sister. Some people are just better at faking it. You’re smart Zuko, and you know your strengths. You have surrounded yourself with the best advisors that the world can offer. You know how to delegate and when to ask for help. You are doing a better job running this country than the past 3 rulers combined.” </p><p>Zuko took Mai’s hands from his face and held them gently in his own. </p><p>“It gets to me sometimes, I don’t know where I would be without you,” he told her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and they lowered themselves onto the bed, tongues lacing themselves together. </p><p>Mai retracted briefly, lying on her side facing Zuko. “You are not allowed to talk about work for the rest of the week, I’m serious.” He slipped his hand into her robe, grabbed her hip and pulled her body against his. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing on her. </p><p>“Whatever you say,” Zuko replied, his voice betraying the lust he was feeling in that moment. With a swift move he flipped himself on top of her. They began to grind their hips in rhythm together. </p><p>Mai tugged his loose fitting silk shirt over his head, and pulled off his crown letting his hair fall loose over his face. She tossed both to the side. She ran her fingers over his tight, toned stomach and arms before slipping her hand into his pants. She stroked his erection and heard him moan her name in pleasure. </p><p>He parted her robe and pulled it off of her, running his hands all over her skin, her shoulders, her stomach, her waist, her breasts. He rolled her hard nipples between his fingers before he moved his hand down between her legs. </p><p>Practiced hands found her clit right away and he rubbed it in circles watching Mai writhe in pleasure. She interlaced her fingers into his long hair and begged him to go faster. Her nails dug deep into his scalp. He felt her orgasm approaching and stopped his hand. </p><p>He hovered above her for an instant, still. With a whimper Mai tried to push her own hand between her legs but he grabbed her wrist. He pushed his own pants off and positioned himself above her. </p><p>“You’re teasing me,” Mai said. She pushed her hips up trying to gain release. </p><p>“I’m in control,” Zuko whispered, his lips ghosting above hers. He moved his hips so close to hers Mai could almost feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel him inside of her. “Tell me that I’m in control,” he growled, louder. </p><p>“You’re in control Zuko,” Mai gasped. “Control me, please control me,” she pleaded.</p><p>With a wicked grin he pushed himself inside of her, thrusting fast and hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out. He picked up the pace as he felt his orgams mounting. Pushing his head down to her chest, he bit her breast so hard he drew blood. </p><p>They came together and Zuko rolled off of Mai, panting. He pulled her into an embrace and traced his finger along the bite mark. Leaning down he kissed it gently. </p><p>Mai turned into him and pushed his sweaty bangs away from his eyes. She could see the blissful and peaceful expression on his face. They cuddled together until they both caught their breath. </p><p>Zuko moved his hand to Mai’s bottom, cupping it and squeezing hard. She could feel him getting hard again. He grabbed her hips and practically threw her on top of him. </p><p>“Again,” he growled, with a glint in his eye. Mai smirked, her own amber eye’s mirroring the glint and understanding the passion. She lifted herself up and lowered herself onto him. Gasping with pleasure they went through the rough, familiar motions. </p><p>************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Katara walked into her room to find Aang sitting on the bed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, muttering to himself. He jumped when he felt her hand on his shoulder, flying all the way up to the ceiling and floating back down slowly.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t see you come in,” he said apologetically.</p><p>Katara’s eyebrows knitted in concern. “What’s wrong honey, trouble in the spirit world?”</p><p>“No, not that.”</p><p>“Trouble in the physical world?”</p><p>“Kind of, not really. I was just thinking.” He took her hands and held them in his. A smile grew on his face. “Everything is better now that you’re here.” He stood up and hugged her, then pulled back and kissed her fiercely, taking her by surprise. She melted into his kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. </p><p>Aang continued to kiss her hungrily, like he couldn’t get enough. He moved his arms to her waist and lifted her gently, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He turned her to the bed and lay her down, climbing up next to her. </p><p>They continued to kiss, breathing each other in. Their tongues slipped into and out of each other's mouths and Katara’s hand snaked down toward Aang’s pants. He stopped and held her hand.</p><p>“I want to try something different,” he whispered against her ear. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes widened in surprise as Aang’s hand slipped under her breast binding and his fingers played along her breast. She moaned in pleasure against him as he worked the nipple with his hand. He felt his fingers tremble, but she couldn't. </p><p>Removing his hand from her breast he traced a line down her stomach and rubbed her hip bones. With a deep breath, he kissed her and slid his hand down until it was against her folds. He felt her wetness against his hand. </p><p>Carefully imagining the anatomy that Ty Lee and Azula had drilled into him he located the clit and ran his knuckle against it gently. Katara inhaled sharply and pulled his head towards hers harder, crushing their lips together.</p><p>Aang began to rub around the clit in circles. Katara wriggled underneath him. He transferred to rubbing up and down and he felt her hips press up against his hand. He could feel her getting wetter beneath his ministrations. </p><p>He began to rub her faster, and slipped one finger into her, thrusting and then curling it in. That was all it took. He felt her walls tighten around him, like they had said would happen but he still couldn’t control his surprise at the new occurrence. </p><p>Katara arched her back, threw her head against the bed and screamed his name. He rubbed her clit a few times slowly, as her nails dug into his shoulders and Katara rode out her first orgasm. </p><p>She lay panting and holding him for a minute then she opened her eyes.</p><p>“Where did you learn how to do that?” She asked. </p><p>“I picked up a few tricks,” he shrugged slyly. Katara smiled wide and kissed him. Then her smile shifted. She slid her hand down into his pants, and he let her this time.</p><p>“Your turn,” she whispered.<br/>
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>
Ty Lee sat in Azula’s arms in their bed. Both girls were silent, straining to hear the sounds from down the hall. When they heard Katara scream out Aang's name Azula hugged Ty Lee tightly around the middle and kissed her temple. </p><p>“We helped them,” the acrobat chirped excitedly. “We made someone else happy. Our knowledge made their world a better place.” </p><p>“Don’t make me start regretting it now,” whispered Azula, slipping her hand into Ty Lee’s shirt and feeling the softness under her breast. </p><p>Ty Lee squirmed and allowed her head to fall back against Azula’s shoulder as she reveled in the princesses touch. “We can’t now ‘Zula, it’s almost time for the play!”</p><p>“Screw the play, and screw the Avatar and his peasant. I want to screw you,” Azula said. Ty Lee laughed at her little play on words. “I was so good with the Avatar earlier, I think that I deserve a special favor.” </p><p>Ty Lee pulled Azula’s hand out of her shirt and interlaced their fingers, drawing an upset huff from the princess. She turned around and kissed her on the nose before jumping off of the bed.</p><p>“You can have your favor tonight!” Ty Lee said as she walked over to the closet and began to rifle through the clothes. She pulled out a long traditional crimson robe for Azula, and a short modern pink dress for herself. </p><p>“You want to cover me up, and show yourself off,” Azula growled, her anger at the play interrupting her time with Ty Lee spilling over onto her girlfriend. She ripped the clothes out of her hand. </p><p>“Don’t be jealous ‘Zula, you know that I only have eyes for you,” Ty Lee responded innocently.</p><p>“But you crave the attention nevertheless. You’ve always been like that,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. “Maybe I’ll wear something provocative too.”</p><p>Ty Lee noted the anger in Azula’s tone and quickly remembered how quickly things could spiral if she was mad. She masked how upset she was at Azula’s comment. She hung the short pink dress, and pulled out a cropped shirt with a longer skirt. She held it up for Azula’s approval and the princess nodded. Azula picked up the robe that Ty Lee picked out.</p><p>Both girls changed in silence. After she was dressed, Azula walked over the vanity and sat down regally, holding up a comb. </p><p>Ty Lee signed and walked over plucking the brush from her hand and grabbing the oils from the table. She massaged and brushed Azula’s hair until it shined. Then she pulled half of her hair into a high bun, leaving half to hang loose and frame her head. </p><p>“You look beautiful my princess,” Ty Lee said, examining her handiwork in the mirror and placing a hand on her shoulder. Azula flinched briefly and Ty Lee noticed, which hurt her. </p><p>“I know,” Azula said. She caught Ty Lee’s eye in the mirror and reached up to squeeze her hand. Pursing her lips she let a faint smile flicker over her face. “Thank you,” she said quietly. </p><p>Standing up Azula pulled Ty Lee into an embrace and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry,” Azula said, so quietly that it was almost just a vibration on Ty Lee’s skin. “I wasn’t really mad about the clothes, I was just mad. You can wear whatever you want.”</p><p>The tension was gone, and joy returned to the acrobats face. Azula relaxed, she hated when the other girl was upset. </p><p>“I forgive you,” Ty Lee responded, pulling herself back so she could look at Azula’s face. If someone had told her four years ago, in this very same place, how much Azula would change Ty Lee would have laughed in her face. She never imagined the princess being able to show such emotion, to be affectionate, to admit her mistakes.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Ty Lee said to Azula.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the moment wound down Azula watched as Ty Lee sat down at the vanity and began to apply makeup. Expertly she applied lip paint and rouge. She held up the eyeliner for Azula. </p><p>“Light,” she asked. Azula allowed a tiny cerulean fireball to singe the top of the stick. Using the char, Ty Lee deftly drew a long swooping line over each eye. Then she turned around and did the same to Azula. </p><p>When she was made up and her braid was tightened, Ty Lee and Azula sauntered out of their room and walked to the front living room. Azula glanced at the sun.</p><p>“We are a little early,” she said, sitting herself down on a couch like it was a throne. “We could have participated in a few extracurricular activities and still been the first couple ready.”</p><p>Ty Lee plopped herself into Azula’s lap and giggled. “What should we do to pass the time,” she wondered aloud. She hugged Azula around the neck and nuzzled into her.</p><p>“Don’t get too comfortable,” a deadpan came from the entrance to the room. Mai and Zuko walked in holding hands loosely. “We are going to leave soon.” </p><p>Azula looked from Zuko to Mai to their clasped hands and smirked. </p><p>“You guys get a lot of rest this afternoon?” </p><p>Mai rolled her eyes and Zuko looked at her confused. “The hand holding has become your tell,” she droned.</p><p>Zuko quickly snatched his hand away, and tried to suppress a light blush. Mai found it amusing that his dominating presence ended as soon as he stepped out of the bedroom. </p><p>“What about you two, did you take a nice long nap like good Fire Nationals?” Mai asked.</p><p>Azula huffed in feigned indignation. “Not that I’m one to kiss and tell-”</p><p>“Yes you are,” Ty Lee whispered gleefully, without a trace of malice.</p><p>“Hush Ty. I’m not one to kiss and tell but for your information, we did not have sex this afternoon,” Azula purred.</p><p>“Wow that’s a first,” Mai said, although her voice betrayed no amusement. </p><p>“Gotta switch it up sometimes!” Ty Lee interjected. </p><p>“Is sex all you ever talk about?” Katara and Aang walked into the room. Both were dressed in Fire Nation clothes and Aang’s arrow was covered by a hat. </p><p>Azula narrowed her eyes at the disguised water tribe girl. “Why, you have something you want to add?” The girl blushed deeper than Zuko and looked down at her feet. Azula chuckled but did not push the point any further. </p><p>She adjusted her arms to hold Ty Lee bridal style and stood up. Leaning backwards the acrobat reached for the ground with her hands, kicking over until she was standing straight up. </p><p>“Are we walking to the theater, like peasants?” Azula asked. </p><p>“Yes Azula, we can’t put Aang and Katara in the royalty palanquins and we can’t make them walk while we ride along in style,” Zuko responded.</p><p>“Walking is beneath us Zuzu. Honestly, why do you keep palanquin bearers on retainer here anyway if you aren’t going to use them.” </p><p>“This isn’t a negotiation Azula, nor can you goad me into doing what you want. I am the Fire Lord, not you and I say that we will walk with our guests today,” Zuko said angrily, raising his voice. </p><p>Azula sighed and Ty Lee snatched her hand. “Come on ‘Zula, walking can be fun. You can see the hidden sights of Ember Island that you usually don’t see through a hazy curtain.”</p><p>Azula snatched her hand away. “I have no interest in those sights,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>Ty Lee’s nostrils flared as she let her anger permeate her usually cheerful demeanor. She pried Azula’s hand away from her chest and clutched it in hers. </p><p>“You’re going to walk, and you’re going to stop complaining, or else,” Ty Lee said as menacing as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel Azula’s gaze drilling into her. The other four stood staring at this interaction.</p><p>“I don’t owe you anything,” Azula growled, her voice dripping with venom. Her tone was enough to scare anyone, anyone except Ty Lee.</p><p>The acrobat stood her ground and matched the princesses' stare. “You’re forgetting about what I owe you,” she replied, her voice much calmer and steadier than she felt. </p><p>At that, Azula softened considerably. She relaxed her arms, and interlaced her fingers with the acrobat.</p><p>“Just so you know, I’m going to submit to the walking because I decided I wanted to and not because of anything you said,” she said.</p><p>“Of course,” Ty Lee responded, her cheery tone returned. She was practically bouncing as the small party exited the house and began to walk down the road. </p><p>The sun was just beginning to set as the three couples entered the main part of the town. Lots of other families and couples were milling around. Some were chatting, or eating fire flakes, or just strolling along the path.</p><p>Azula noticed Ty Lee getting stares from some of the men they passed. She wrapped her arm possessively around the acrobats waist. Ty Lee pressed close to her. </p><p>“What a strange relationship,” Katara observed to Mai who happened to be standing near her. Mai kept her face as stoic as it usually was, but was slightly startled that Katara was making small talk with her. They’d never really talked one on one.</p><p>“They’ve been together a long time. It works for them,” Mai deadpanned. </p><p>“I’ve never understood it myself,” Katara replied. </p><p>“They’re my two best friends and I’m just happy that they’re happy,” Mai sighed.</p><p>Katara seemed oblivious to the fact that Mai wanted very little to do with this conversation because she was still engrossed in watching Azula walk with Ty Lee. Ty Lee was laughing and pointing at something, as Azula whispered something into her ear which made her drop her arm quickly. </p><p>“I guess what I don’t understand is, what does Ty Lee get out of it. It’s clear Azula has won but I feel like, I don’t know…” </p><p>“It’s not your place to judge their relationship,” Mai said curtly, drawing Katara’s attention away from the two girls who were now chuckling at a joke Ty Lee made. “You, and most people, are stuck in thinking that Azula is the same person she was four years ago. She’s not. Both of them are better together, and neither of them is perfect. And the only person who reserves the right to criticize is me, who has known them for 13 years. I can’t believe you’re trying to talk about them behind their back to my face.” </p><p>Katara and Mai were equally surprised at her sudden outburst. It was the most Katara had ever heard the quiet, gloomy girl say. Mai didn’t know she had felt so strongly about her friend’s relationship to defend them so vehemently. </p><p>Katara murmured an apology and drifted towards her boyfriend, looking a little ashamed. </p><p>Aang looked at her as she fell into step next to him. He saw her expression and looked at her quizzically. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I think I overestimated my friendship with Mai,” Katara whispered.</p><p>“What? That doesn’t make sense, you guys are friends,” Aang responded.</p><p>“We’ve chatted in group situations,” Katara aquiensed. “But, I said something to her about Ty Lee and Azula and she kind of freaked out.”</p><p>Aang laughed and grabbed Katara’s hand, swinging it back and forth. “You made fun of her two close friends to her face?”</p><p>“I just think their relationship is strange, is that too much to say?”</p><p>Aang stopped swinging her arm and his face sobered. “What’s wrong with their relationship?”</p><p>“Not you too! Whatever,” Katara sighed, perplexed. She could see a losing battle when she came face to face with it, but she still didn’t understand what everyone saw between the girls. Sure, the sex must be great that much was evident from the noises. But, what keeps two polar opposites together for years and years? </p><p>“You should talk to them,” Aang said. “Maybe you’ll understand them better. Mai too.”</p><p>“Oh please, like you’ve ever talked one on one with the gloom queen or those two,” Katara responded. “We’re here because we’re Zuko’s friends.”</p><p>Aang just shrugged. </p><p>The group approached the theater and one of the guards trailing them went inside. Katara and Aang moved to follow him but Zuko grabbed Aang. </p><p>“We wait and then go in around the side, up the secret staircase, to the royal box. It kind of descends into chaos when the Fire Lord and the princess show up to the theater.”</p><p>The guard returned holding a key and he walked around to the empty alley to the side of the building. Unlocking a hidden door, it swung inwards and all six of them filed in. At the top of the dimly lit stairs they emerged into a plush box with curtains on either side. They had a great view of the stage.</p><p>Mai sat at the edge of the bench at the front of the box. Zuko sat next to her and she leaned against his shoulder. Aang plopped down next to Zuko and Katara next to him. Ty Lee moved to sit beside Katara, but Azula pulled her up to the second bench. Azula positioned herself behind Mai and Ty Lee sat next to her. </p><p>The owner of the theater walked into their box. “It is a pleasure to have such esteemed Fire Nation royalty and nobility in attendance tonight.” He bowed low before the Fire Lord and his sister. “My Lord, my princess,” he said. </p><p>He turned to acknowledge the other four. “Lady Mai, and Lady Ty Lee,” he said and bowed less deeply. The man looked quizzically at Aang and Katara. They were dressed as nobility but he had never seen them before. </p><p>Zuko fidgeted uncomfortably as Azula realized that he didn’t have a cover story for them at all.  </p><p>“This is Lord Rozin and his wife Lady Shoma,” Azula lied easily, the names rolling off of her tongue as if they were real. The owner bowed to Aang and Katara in turn. </p><p>“Someone will be by in a bit to offer refreshments,” he said and he exited the box.</p><p>“Why are you hiding anyway,” Azula asked when the man was out of ear shot. “Shouldn’t you be proud or something?”</p><p>“If the Avatar was seen on vacation on Ember Island, the other nations might get upset that he’s not testing out their resort spots,” Aang answered. </p><p>“Peacekeeping really is a full time job,” Katara added. “You can’t forget that for one moment.” </p><p>The lights flicked on and off, announcing that the show was about to start. The curtains drew back and revealed a dark man in a green turban pushing a cart of cabbages. Azula was already bored. </p><p>By the first intermission the princess was actually fighting sleep when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“What,” she yawned. “Can’t you see that I’m enjoying the show?” </p><p>Ty Lee giggled and looked at the empty stage. “Yeah that’s very clear.”</p><p>Azula took the hand gently off her shoulder and kissed each knuckle. Ty Lee laid her palm across Azula’s face and rubbed her cheekbone before pulling her in for a kiss. </p><p>Azula moved her arms to Ty Lee’s waist. “I know what might wake me up,” she purred, but the acrobat stopped her. </p><p>“Come on ‘Zula, it's a funny show. We can’t really do this here.”</p><p>Azula huffed. “I am a princess, and I decided what I do where.” Just then the owner returned with bags of fire flakes, fire gummies, and sizzle crisps. Ty Lee grabbed a few packages from him and ripped one open. She grabbed a gummy and popped it into Azula’s mouth. </p><p>The princesses eyes widened in surprise as she tasted the sweet candy enter her mouth. She grabbed Ty Lee’s wrist and licked the cinnamon and sugar coating off of her fingers. As she did this the acrobat felt desire begin to burn in her abdomen. </p><p>Azula plucked up one of the bags Ty Lee had grabbed and started eating fire flakes, pretending to be oblivious to the spark in Ty Lee’s eye. Ty Lee laid her hand onto Azula’s thigh through the slit in her dress.</p><p>She raised one slender eyebrow at the acrobat. “I thought you said we can’t do this here.”</p><p>“I thought you said that you make the rules.” Ty Lee leaned in and kissed Azula, darting her tongue out to taste the residue of the flakes on her lips. </p><p>The lights flickered and Azula pulled away. “I got to concentrate on the show,'' she said jokingly brushing the acrobat’s hand off of her leg. Ty Lee glared at her which Azula countered with a smirk, and she turned to the stage, feigning intense concentration. </p><p>“Don’t be spiteful,” Ty Lee muttered. Azula chuckled.</p><p>The curtain rose and the cabbage merchant was shown walking up the bridge to Omashu. Ty Lee turned away from Azula and began to watch. Almost immediately she felt the princesses long slender fingers on her knee. She shivered as a chill went through her, unrelated to the stuffy and warm theater. </p><p>She kept her eyes glued to the stage and Azula’s finger’s traveled up her inner thigh slowly, traveling underneath her skirt. The finger’s paused outside her panties. Azula stroked her through the fabric, feeling how wet she was just from anticipation. </p><p>She continued to stroke Ty Lee over her undergarments causing the acrobat to squirm and bit her lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. In one swift move Azula slid her hand into the panties, allowing her fingers to travel over the acrobat’s wet folds. </p><p>Ty Lee’s breath hitched and she dug her nails into her palms so deep she almost drew blood, all to keep herself silent. Azula moved a few circles around her clit before pushing one finger in, causing Ty Lee’s hips to move on the bench. </p><p>Azula began to thrust her finger into and out of Ty Lee as she squirmed in her seat, barely able to suppress moans of pleasure. She added a second finger, and Ty Lee gripped her arm as she felt her orgasm mount. </p><p>Her breath got heavier and heavier as Azula added a third finger and rubbed her clit even harder. Right before she came, Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s head and crushed their lips together. As her orgasm ripped through her she mouthed Azula’s name silently against her and the princess felt the spasms ripple through the acrobat’s body. </p><p>Sweat collected on Ty Lee as Azula extracted her hand from underneath her skirt. She regained her breath and looked at her friends sitting just a foot in front of her. None of them seemed to notice anything as they laughed at the on stage Aang knock into the cabbage cart again. Well, Mai wasn’t laughing. The other three were, though. </p><p>Azula wiped her hand on one of the napkins from the snacks. Ty Lee looked at her, and Azula knew what she wanted. With a sigh she pulled the girl onto her lap. Through her back, Azula could feel her heart was still racing. </p><p>Ty Lee made herself comfortable against Azula. The princess kissed the girl on the shoulder and breathed in her scent. They maintained this position until the last intermission, Ty Lee somewhat watching the play and Azula simply enjoying the feeling of her lover in her lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the curtain closed for the second intermission Aang shot out of his seat.</p><p>“Where's the bathroom,” he asked quickly. Zuko laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“Come, I’ll show you,” he gestured to Aang to follow him as they went out another hidden door in the box leading to the private royal bathroom. Mai turned to face her friends. Ty Lee was currently nodding along to something Azula was whispering into her ear. </p><p>“<i>How do you always end up on top of each other,</i>” Mai signed.</p><p>“<i>You’re just jealous,</i>” Ty Lee responded. </p><p>“<i>Jealous that my boyfriend won’t feel me up in the middle of a public theater?</i>” Mai responded.</p><p>Ty Lee blushed deeply and Azula smirked. Katara watched the whole interaction confused.</p><p>“<i>Was it that obvious,</i>” Ty Lee asked.</p><p>“<i>No,</i>” Mai shrugged, “<i>but you’ve just confirmed it.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Look at the peasant starting,</i>” Azula signed, and Mai snickered. Ty Lee saw the bewildered look on Katara's face. </p><p>“<i>She probably thinks we’re talking about her, that’s not very nice</i>,” Ty Lee signed quickly.</p><p>“<i>Have you known us to be nice people,</i>” Azula asked. Mai smirked. Rolling her eyes, Ty Lee turned to Katara.</p><p>“Do you like the play? I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve made an appearance a few times. I think the portrayal is much better than The Boy In The Iceberg.”</p><p>Katara just nodded, still trying to figure out what had passed between the three girls minutes earlier. She had seen some fingers flashing around, a blush and some giggles. </p><p>“See Ty, she thinks that she’s too good to talk to you,” Azula said. </p><p>“No that’s not true, I’m sorry. I just was a little in awe of your secret language, still. I never really had friends until I met Aang, except for Sokka.”</p><p>“I think I would have just died if my sisters were my only friends,” Ty Lee said. “I couldn’t even stand to be home during school vacations. I’m pretty sure they didn’t even notice that I ran off to join the circus.”</p><p>“What did you do during school breaks then,” Katara asked.</p><p>“I stayed in the palace, of course! With Azula, and most of the time Mai. We had so many slumber parties!” Ty Lee’s eyes glazed a little as she remembered the good old days. </p><p>“Remember when we used eye shadow to draw whiskers onto Ty Lee's face while she was asleep?” Mai said, chuckling lightly. </p><p>“And we hid in the library overnight and Azula told spooky stories using her fire to make shadow puppets on the walls,” Ty Lee added. </p><p>“And after that you couldn’t sleep alone for a week because you were so scared,” Azula said smiling.</p><p>“Scared, and because I was secretly in love with you princess,” Ty Lee giggled, slipping her hand into Azula’s which was unconsciously brushing over her exposed midriff. </p><p>Katara was secretly amazed at how normal these girls’ childhoods were, given the circumstances. “It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun as kids,” she added. </p><p>“There was also the time that my father burned me so badly during training that I couldn’t lie on my back and Ty had to chi block me so I could relax,” Azula said darkly. </p><p>“Or when Mai’s parents tried to betrothe her to a forty year old lord after Zuko was banished, and we spent all night throwing rocks at the turtle ducks,” Ty Lee whispered. </p><p>“And when some stupid girl made fun of Ty Lee and we trashed her room and cut her hair off,” Mai finished. “That one was mostly fun.”</p><p>“One time, one time Sokka got a fish hook stuck in his hand, right, and his thumb almost got cut off!” </p><p>All three Fire Nation girls looked at Katara who chastised herself in her head. Why did she get so socially awkward around them? They were very intimidating, she thought, consoling herself.  </p><p>Aang and Zuko came back from the bathroom. Aang looked much more relaxed. They resumed their seats just as the lights flickered, signaling the start of the final act. </p><p>Mai turned back to face the stage and grabbed Zuko’s hand, laying her head on his shoulder. Katara also took Aang’s hand and rubbed it between two of her own. The play finished uneventfully and the six young adults slipped out of the building during the bows. </p><p>The night was still young as they walked down the path, and Aang suggested going down to the private beach for a bonfire. Azula didn’t even notice what she was agreeing to, as she was still subdued by thoughts of her childhood. </p><p>As they walked, Azula wove her arm around Ty Lee’s waist and kissed her temple. Ty Lee reached her outer hand out and grabbed Mai’s, and the gloomy girl did not pull away. The three walked together, filling up the whole path, while Aang, Zuko, and Katara walked ahead.</p><p>“Deadly trio, now and forever,” Ty Lee whispered. Azula smiled, and Mai’s stoic expression was stirred. </p><p>“We’ve been through a lot together,” Mai deadpanned. </p><p>“To our own personal hells and back,” Azula affirmed. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the beach.</p><p>They sat paired off by couples around the fire, which Azula took control of, turning the flames from red to cerulean.</p><p>Katara tried to sit in Aang's lap but quickly switched to sitting beside him under his arm, a position they both found more comfortable. </p><p>“How are you always doing that,” Aang asked Azula. She shrugged. She was sitting on the sand between Ty Lee’s legs and the acrobat was massaging her shoulders. </p><p>“How did you guys like your first day on Ember Island?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“I loved it,” Aang replied. “I haven’t had an actual day off since before the comet. Actually, the last day off I had was when we were here last time, right before the war ended.”</p><p>Ty Lee’s eyes widened in surprise. “Not a single day off? Not even to sleep in or go shopping?”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “No rest for the great bridge between our world and the spirit world. Someone always needs the Avatar’s help.” </p><p>“We try to come here for a few weeks every summer,” Zuko said. “And when I take off of work, my top two advisors come along too,” he motioned to Azula and Mai. </p><p>“What do you do in Caldera while Azula is at work?” Aang asked Ty Lee.</p><p>“Well at first I wanted to do street performances with the local circus, but Azula said that it was no place for the princesses consort. So we eventually decided that I would train non benders at the Fire Nation Academies. I teached advanced martial arts at the boys and the girls schools.” </p><p>“I still don’t understand why you have to work,” Azula purred. “You can do what most noblewomen do: drink tea, play pai sho, and wait for me to come back.”</p><p>Ty Lee squeezed her shoulders a little too tight. “I’m 18 years old and I’m not going to waste my life away just sitting around.” </p><p>“You could get involved in politics,” Azula suggested. </p><p>“That’s not really my thing,” Ty Lee said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Aang could see that this was a sore spot in their relationship and he quickly tried to steer the conversation away. </p><p>“Uh, Mai, how's your brother? He must be pretty big now,” Aang asked.</p><p>Mai shrugged. “He’s fine I guess. He just turned six and he’s at the academy,” she said in a dull tone and yawned. </p><p>“He visits the palace sometimes on weekends or during his breaks, Zuko is so good with him,” Ty Lee says. </p><p>“Zuko is going to make a great dad someday,” Katara added. Zuko blushed deeply. </p><p>“Because he had such great examples to follow,” Mai sighed. </p><p>“I think Uncle Iroh did a pretty good job with me,” Zuko pointed out.</p><p>“I think Zuko and Azula will make much better parents than Ursa and Ozai,” Ty Lee said with a gleeful tone.</p><p>“You want kids Ty Lee?” Katara asked, barely masking her surprise. “With Azula?”</p><p>“Oh sure, me and Azula are going to have kids. Hopefully two, a boy and a girl. I want to name the girl Kasami and the boy Zumin,” Ty Lee said, her excitement growing. </p><p>Aang looked at her and then Azula in the sand, who just shrugged.</p><p>“First we will enjoy our youth. Then we will get married, in the greatest ceremony the Fire Nation has ever seen. And then we can focus on Kasami and Zumin, who will be, incidentally, great firebending prodigies.”</p><p>Aang was astonished. </p><p>“Close your mouth Avatar, before you catch any flies. Mai and Zuko don’t seem to have any plans and someone has to carry on the royal bloodline.”</p><p>Azula’s tone was mostly sarcastic but no one could tell if she was being truthful or kidding. Azula was pretty sure it was a joke. Ty Lee really wanted to believe she was serious.</p><p>“Do you want kids Aang?” Ty Lee inquired.</p><p>“It’s not something I’ve really thought about yet, but I definitely love the idea of kids,” Aang said honestly. “As the last airbender there’s kind of a lot of pressure to restart an entire race.”</p><p>All six of them stared at the snapping and curling flames for a while, each contemplating their future, imaginary children. </p><p>“Let’s play a game!” Ty Lee announced after a while, clapping her hands.</p><p>“I have an idea,” Azula said but Mai cut her off.</p><p>“All of your ideas end up with someone getting hurt,” Mai said.</p><p>“I’m never the one who gets hurt,” Azula shrugged. “And that’s why they’re fun.”</p><p>“No I already had an idea,” Ty Lee interrupted. “Someone will ask a question and everyone has to answer honestly. Then everyone judges who has the best answer and that person can ask the next question. And before you ask, you can’t vote for yourself.” </p><p>Ty Lee pulled Azula off of the sand so that she was sitting on the log next to her so that she could weaver her arm into hers. </p><p>“Fine, I want to go first,” said Azula. “What is the strangest place you’ve ever hooked up?”</p><p>“There’s three couples here, we’ll all have the same answers,” Zuko protested. </p><p>“There are three couples, but six individuals,” Azula reasoned turning the palm of her hand up. “Each person will find strange to mean something different to them.” </p><p>“I’ll start,” chirped Ty Lee. “The strangest place that I think me and Azula hooked up in was… in the room of the Earth King’s bear in Ba Sing Se! When we made Mai take him on a walk and I climbed all over his toys and I saw you watching me. We made out on his toy set”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes, “Come on, we’ve done better than that. I think the strangest place that we’ve ever hooked up in was in Zuko’s bed while he was still a dishonored little prince.” </p><p>Zuko made a little retching noise, and covered his mouth with his hand.</p><p>“That wasn’t that strange,” Ty Lee giggled, “you just wanted to make him uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I thought it was strange,” Azula said. “He had a bunch of masks from Love Amongst the Dragons on his wall. I was creeped out.”</p><p>Mai rubbed Zuko’s chest, calming him down a little. “The strangest place we’ve ever hooked up,” she started, and then paused. “I guess I would say the kitchen of General Iroh’s tea shop, surrounded by all of the different tea blends and ornate porcelain pots. That table was so shaky.”</p><p>Zuko shook his head. “The strangest place was definitely the palanquin while we made them walk us around the city.” Mai let out a huff of air that seemed to pass for a laugh. </p><p>“I remember that, it was certainly funny. Afterwards we scared all of those bearers into silence so badly some of them didn’t speak for days.”</p><p>“Me and Aang hooked up on Appa while he was flying once, that was pretty strange,” Katara supplied. </p><p>Aang thought for a moment. “The strangest place to me was when we went to that conference in the South Pole and we stayed in the tent with your Gran Gran and we hooked up while she lay sleeping a few feet away.” </p><p>“Risky,” Azula said, nodding a little in approval. “So who’s was the strangest?” </p><p>“I think Ty Lee’s was the strangest,” Katara spoke first. “It was the most unique.”</p><p>Zuko, Aang, and Mai agreed. Azula clapped her hands together.</p><p>“It’s decided then, the first round goes to Ty. What question do you have in mind to ask?”</p><p>Ty Lee didn’t hesitate for a second as she said, “Where was the first place you said ‘I love you’?”</p><p>Everyone stared at her in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula stiffened and clenched her fists. She lost control of the fire and the color faded from cerulean to orange. She rose quickly and grabbed Ty Lee by the arm, hard, before dropping it realizing what she just did. </p><p>“Get over here now,” she said through gritted teeth as she marched the acrobat just out of earshot of the group, across the beach. </p><p>Mai sighed and rolled her eyes at the scene. Azula was so melodramatic sometimes.</p><p>The princess stared at her lover and crossed her arms. Ty Lee looked up at Azula, rubbing her arm and holding back tears.</p><p>“Ow, that really hurt ‘Zula,” she whispered, as one tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. </p><p>Azula closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The first few breaths resulted in flames shooting out of her nose, which Ty Lee had to jump away to avoid. Eventually the flames turned into smoke, and finally just hot air. </p><p>“Stop crying,” Azula commanded, and Ty Lee sniffled a little.</p><p>She saw the girl’s hurt expression, and wide fearful eyes and her attitude softened. Azula bit her lip and gently brushed her fingers against the arm that she had squeezed, albeit briefly. </p><p>“I’m sorry I hurt you,” she whispered. “I didn’t realize how hard my hand came down on you.”</p><p>She wiped Ty Lee’s tears away with her thumb and pulled the girl into a gentle hug.</p><p>Ty Lee sniffed and pulled back slightly to look at Azula’s face, still in her embrace.</p><p>“What did I do wrong?”</p><p>“It’s one thing for me to tell you that I love you, and I do, but it's another for me to stand before my friend and my brother and his friends and share intimate details of our relationship.”</p><p>“How come you are ok with being touchy now, and even discussing sex or our childhood with Katara?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Azula conceded. “There’s just a constant war going on in my head. 14 years of indoctrination seem to be saying to remain looking strong, and that admitting love is too personal. Four years with you, the best four years of my life, are shouting at me to be proud of my feelings because admitting them is strength and suppressing them is weakness.</p><p>“Sometimes I don’t know what’s the right thing to do. I am sorry that I over reacted,” Azula’s voice was trembling. </p><p>Ty Lee cupped her face between her hands, and kissed her deeply. </p><p>“Next time, just tell me that it's hard. I can help you talk through your thoughts. It’s so hard for me to help you if you just snap.”</p><p>Azula nodded and swallowed hard, pushing down the knot in her throat that threatened to crack her self image far worse than confessing her love for Ty Lee would. </p><p>"I'm really sorry about your arm," Azula apologized again.</p><p>Ty Lee shook her head.</p><p>"I was more surprised than hurt," she said. "I know you didn't mean it. I guess my suggestion just crept up on you," she added, brushing Azula's hair across her forehead and kissing it.</p><p>"I shouldn't have done it at all," Azula said, adjusting her jaw.</p><p>"How many times have I accidentally kicked you because you entered a room too quickly and loudly?" Ty Lee asked.</p><p>"Twice," Azula chuckled.</p><p>Ty Lee giggled too.</p><p>"I guess we just have jumpy brains," Azula said.</p><p>Ty Lee nodded as Azula gently brushed her arm and kissed the spot where her fingers had grabbed. There were no residual marks.</p><p>“I love you just feels so personal,” she said quietly.</p><p>“It’s a bonding experience!” Ty Lee said, already back to her happy and bouncy demeanor. “Everyone will be a little vulnerable and we’ll all become better friends,” she took Azula's hand and led her back to the fire. </p><p>“What if I don’t want to bond,” she murmured, but it was no longer an argument as much as it was an expected protest to any of Ty Lee’s suggestions. </p><p>Azula sat down on the sand in front of the log and Ty Lee sat behind her, resuming the shoulder massage. Both girls looked remarkably as if nothing at all just happened. Aang and Katara were astounded at the quick emotional turn around, Mai and Zuko were used to it.</p><p>“I am willing to play this game if the rest of you are,” Azula purred. That was all she said to address what just happened. </p><p>“I’m not going to throw a tantrum,” Mai deadpanned, “but I feel like that’s too personal to answer.”</p><p>“It’s a bonding exercise!” Ty Lee said again, this time to the whole group. “It’ll be so much fun. Unless you’re scared to be a little vulnerable Mai?” </p><p>“I’m not Azula, you can’t make me do things out of spite,” she droned. “I’ll only participate if Azula goes first. I have a feeling that she could listen to the five of us spill our hearts out and then laugh at us because she had no intention to go in the first place.” </p><p>Mai did not expect Azula to participate. She thought she had won the argument and gotten out of the game. No matter what sort of power Ty Lee had over her, Azula was still a shy and socially awkward teenage girl who had a hard time expressing any feelings. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll start,” Azula said with a level tone. Mai’s eyebrows shot up. Ty Lee squealed a little in excitement and anticipation. “What are you so happy about Ty, you were there,” Azula observed with an amused tone. Everyone chuckled, lightening the tension. “Kind of,” Azula finished causing everyone to fall silent again.</p><p>“There are two first times that I said ‘I love you’ to Ty Lee,” Azula began slowly. She turned her palms up and regained control of the fire. She started into the flickering blue flames in silence for a minute, contemplating how much to share. She decided to just go all in.</p><p>“The first time Ty Lee wasn’t there, but I think it was the first time I ever put my feelings into words. After the last Agni Kai, I was in the mental hospital for three months while Ty Lee was off exploring what life would be like as a Kyoshi Warrior. </p><p>“My entire first month was plagued by hallucinations and voices. I saw my mom, my dad, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee. Every night they would all turn and disappear, leaving me, as I cried and begged and pleaded with them to stay. My mom and Zuko pretended not to hear me, Mai and my dad just laughed at me.</p><p>“But everyday, while I screamed and cried at her to stay, Ty Lee would turn around and ask me, ‘Why?’ I threw every answer I could at the vision. I wanted her, I needed her, I had to have her, I couldn’t live without her. She always just shook her head sadly and left. </p><p>“One day after my usual responses didn’t work I watched her form recede from the room and yelled at her desperately, ‘I love you.’ She stopped, turned around and smiled at me and came back. </p><p>“The next thing that I remember I woke up and the voices were gone. Whatever caused my psychotic break, it seemed to end when I truly admitted my feelings. I was completely lucid after that. I complied with the doctors. They finally let me write a letter to Ty…”</p><p>Ty Lee had tears streaming down her face as she threw herself into the sand next to Azula and wrapped her in a tight hug. Katara, Zuko, and Aang also had tears in their eyes. Mai could feel emotion in her chest but years of practice kept it down. </p><p>“You never told me that,” Ty Lee whispered to Azula who just shrugged and kissed her. Ty Lee crawled into Azula’s lap, and pulled the princesses arms tight around her.</p><p>“The actual story of when I first told Ty Lee I loved her is much lighter. It was my 15th birthday, and I had been out of the hospital for a few weeks. Ty Lee was sleeping with me in my room but it was all very platonic. Every morning I made her sneak out of the window at the crack of dawn, just so she could walk back to my room a few minutes later to spend all day with me. </p><p>“On the day of my birthday, Zuko threw me a party. The doctors said it was a good idea. I was healing relationships and readjusting to being a princess again. It felt nice to get dressed up and feel everyone’s eyes on me not as the crazy princess but because I looked beautiful. </p><p>“By the time the party was in full swing, however, everyone had fallen back to their old routines. Mai and I were sitting at a corner table, tired of all the socialization, while Ty Lee flitted around the room dancing with every single person at the party. Mai saw me staring at her and gave me a look that said ‘Don’t be an idiot.’ </p><p>“I got up and walked over to where Ty Lee was dancing with some old officer and cut in. After the dance the man was waiting for his partner back, but I just pulled her in by her waist and kissed her, right there in front of the whole party. I don’t know how many people noticed but I didn’t care. At that moment it was just me, and Ty.</p><p>“After the kiss she just looked at me and said ‘Why,’ just like the hallucination Ty Lee always had. I knew the right answer the first time though so I just told her, ‘Because I love you.’”</p><p>When she finished the second story Azula felt lighter. Who knew that oversharing to your close friends, brother, and strangers can have such an alleviating feeling. She kissed Ty Lee’s shoulder. </p><p>“Well Mai,” Azula said with a smirk, “it's your turn. Let Ember Island smooth your ragged edges.”</p><p>Mai sighed and slipped her hands into her wide sleeves, drawing herself into a straight backed sitting position. 5 pairs of eyes stared at her expectantly. </p><p>“As you know, after we took Ba Sing Se, and brought Zuko back we became romantically involved,” she began, in a very monotone voice. </p><p>“As time passed, especially after our trip here, I could feel him becoming more distant. Even though we were spending most of our time together, he wasn’t very present. However, he would always be present when we were being intimate. </p><p>“One day, we were sitting by the turtle duck pond in the palace courtyard. I could feel that his thoughts were somewhere else so I tried to get me to tell him what was on his mind. I pulled him in for a kiss but even that didn’t snap him out of his head. I asked him again and again to share with me, just to tell me what was bothering him. Maybe I could help. </p><p>“Suddenly he just exploded and asked me why I was with him. He said I would be better off without him, he yelled. I was shocked. ‘I’m with you because I love you, stupid’ I yelled back. I’ve never seen his eyes so wide. He was so wrapped up in his own mind he didn’t notice how deeply I had fallen for him.”</p><p>“Or how deeply I had fallen for you,” Zuko finished. “I was so startled by the statement that I just stared at her for a few moments. Then I pulled her into a kiss and said that I loved her too. I didn’t realize, until that moment, that Mai had become the most important person in my life.”</p><p>“And you still left,” she grumbled quietly, but without any malice. </p><p>“It was the hardest thing I ever had to do,” Zuko replied honestly.</p><p>Mai signed and pressed against him. “I know,” she said in her gravelly voice. </p><p>“I fell in love with Katara from the moment I first set eyes on her,” Aang started pulling the attention of the circle to himself. “But it took until after the end of the war for me to actually say that. We had kissed a few times but we never talked about it. </p><p>“At the Jasmine Dragon that day we went, when Sokka drew our group picture, we kissed again outside. The moment felt so right so I just looked her in the eye and confessed my love. And then she said it back. That was one of the best days of my life.” </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes as Aang put his arm around Katara. </p><p>“Such a boring and unproblematic relationship. Where’s the fun without the burdens and the trauma,” she said causing everyone to chuckle again.</p><p>“You’re really a comedian tonight ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said cheerily. </p><p>“It’s just you left Ty. Yours is the only story left untold.”</p><p>“Wait,” Aang asked. “You didn’t say it back when Azula said she loved you at the party?”</p><p>“Oh no, I totally did. And then she swept me up in her arms and we had really great sex afterwards. I actually told ‘Zula that I loved her way before that,” Ty Lee responded with a slight giggle. </p><p> “One night, while we were travelling the Earth Kingdom in hot pursuit of the Avatar and Zuko, there was a meteor shower. Of course, Mai wanted nothing to do with it so she went to sleep in the tent as usual. But, I dragged ‘Zula outside and made her watch it with me. At first we made out for a while in the grass, which was fun because it was still new and exciting and secret relationships are so much fun!”</p><p>“I knew,” Mai deadpanned and Ty Lee shushed her.</p><p>“Anyway afterwards we just lay there in the grass. ‘Zula was watching the stars and I was watching her. She noticed me staring so she turned on her side to look at me. We were so close that our noses were touching. My heart was racing so much. </p><p>“She looked at me and demanded to know what I was thinking about. I was so scared that I just blurted out ‘I love you.’ I’ve never seen ‘Zula blush so deeply in her life. After she regained control of her emotions she just pushed my hair off my face and behind my ear and whispered ‘you better’ into my ear. It was the best answer I could have hoped for!”</p><p>After Ty Lee finished her story each young adult sat thoughtfully for a moment, reflecting on what they had just heard. </p><p>“You know,” Aang started, “if you take those stories out of the context of war or traumatic experience or child soldiers, it could almost sound like we were regular kids.”</p><p>There was comfortable silence as they all watched the fire burn down.</p><p>“Maybe we should tell first time stories next,” Ty Lee suggested, playfully. </p><p>“No,” came the response in unison. Everyone had had enough sharing for one night. But each person did feel strangely closer to the other five.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couples bid each other good night as they walk into the house. Azula winked at Aang when she saw him ushering Katara away to their bedroom when Zuko tried to stop her for a word. He blushed but continued to guide her away.</p><p>Ty Lee wrapped her arm through Azula’s and they sat down with Mai and Zuko in the kitchen for a cup of tea before bed. </p><p>“That was a lot from you tonight Azula. Unexpected,” Zuko said while heating up the water for Iroh’s special chamomile tea blend that helped with all of their nightmares. </p><p>“I like to keep everyone on their toes,” Azula replied in a cavalier tone masking the fact that she was still unnerved by her own openness. </p><p>“I think that sharing your feelings even when it hurts is totally a turn on,” Ty Lee said, kissing Azula’s neck. The princess turned her head and caught the acrobat in a second kiss.</p><p>“Can this wait ten minutes,” Mai droned. Azula extracted her tongue from Ty Lee’s mouth and sat back looking content. </p><p>“Do you guys want to know what one of the guards heard around town today,” Zuko asked as he distributed little porcelain cups. All four fire nationals took a long sip from their cups.</p><p>“Enlighten us, Zuzu,” Azula purred.</p><p>“The day after tomorrow, Chan and Ron Jon are having their annual summer bash.”</p><p>Azula let out a sharp laugh. “They still throw those parties, even after what we did?”</p><p>“By the time Chan’s dad found out about the trashed house the war was over and he had bigger problems. So, he just redecorated and now they throw their parties again. Complete with the coolest young adults in the Fire Nation,” Zuko said, with a perfect imitation of Chan. </p><p>“Why haven’t we attended before?” Ty Lee asked. “We come here every summer.”</p><p>“Usually the party coincides with my birthday for which we always go back to Caldera,” Mai deadpanned. “It's our lucky year that they decided to push it back a month.”</p><p>“Are we actually going? Don’t get me wrong, I would love for a reprise but…”</p><p>“Oh come on ‘Zula, it’ll be fun! A party that’s totally a not boring ball with a bunch of old military men that stare at my boobs,” Ty Lee squealed</p><p>“Yeah, just a house party with a bunch of horny guys staring at your boobs,” Azula growled. </p><p>“Don’t get jealous on me now ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, wrapping herself around Azula’s arm. </p><p>They finished their tea and parted ways into the night. </p><p>Azula and Ty Lee got ready for bed to the sounds of Aang and Katara’s ecstasy. </p><p>“Disgusting,” Azula said as she washed off her makeup.</p><p>“People think that about us,” Ty Lee giggled. </p><p>Azula started brushing her teeth when Ty Lee hopped naked onto the counter in front of her, and spread her legs wide. Azula’s spit almost missed the sink bowl. </p><p>Even though they had been together for so long, the sight of her lover’s naked body always made her heart race. Her perfect pale skin. Her beautiful toned arms, legs, and stomach. Her eyes ravaged Ty Lee’s body as she ran her fingers over it, feeling every inch of skin. </p><p>Her hands rested on the acrobat’s waist, as she pulled her in aggressively. Ty Lee closed her legs around Azula’s back and pulled her head in by the neck.   </p><p>They remained in that embrace for a minute, faces close. Their lips ghosted over each other and their hearts raced and breathing picked up with anticipation. Ty Lee initiated, crushing their lips together and lacing her fingers into Azula’s hair. </p><p>Grabbing Ty Lee’s butt Azula carried her out of the bathroom and tossed her on the bed. Ty Lee waited for Azula to climb into the bed with her but the princess walked over to her dresser instead. Azula rummaged in a drawer with her back to Ty Lee, so that the acrobat’s view was blocked. </p><p>Azula turned back around with a mischievous grin. She held up rope, handcuffs, and a blindfold. </p><p>“I’d like to call in my favor for being good for the day.”</p><p>Ty Lee whimpered a little and swallowed hard. She was a little scared but mostly turned on. She licked her lips as Azula set down her items and let her robe drop to the ground. She picked her things up again and sat down on the bed next to Ty Lee.</p><p>With one slender finger she pushed the acrobat onto the bed. She leaned down to the girls ear and whispered very quietly. “You’ve been a very bad girl Ty Lee, and you need to be punished.”</p><p>Azula tied each of Ty Lee’s arms to a bedpost and each of her ankles as well. Then she slipped the blindfold over her eyes. Ty Lee submitted willingly but her trembling fingers betrayed her fear. Azula had gotten exponentially nicer in the last 4 years, but what would she do with free reign of Ty Lee’s body. This much control would go to anyone’s head. </p><p>Ty Lee lay still and tried to control her breathing. At first she heard and felt nothing. Then a sharp nail ran down her body from the top of her chest to her hips. A shiver went down her spine. </p><p>She felt a hand on her breast massaging it roughly. Then a mouth clamped down on her other breast, biting and pulling the skin. Ty Lee’s pain was drowned in arousal. The loss of her sense of sight heightened how she felt each of Azula’s actions.</p><p>She felt the bed move slightly underneath her. A pair of lips gently came down on hers and she kissed back blindly. Azula’s kisses became more aggressive as she bit down on and pulled Ty Lee’s lower lip. She then trailed bites down the acrobats neck, followed by soft kisses in the same spots. </p><p>Azula hovered her head above Ty Lee’s and the acrobat could smell her breath, like cinnamon and tea. Azula’s lips brushed hers a few times and then pulled away. Ty Lee began to strain upwards for a kiss but she couldn’t make contact. </p><p>Sharp nails trailed lines all over her body. Across her breasts, circling each in a figure eight pattern. Down her navel. Up her inner thigh. Ty Lee felt the heat burning between her legs and she squirmed. Azula could feel the wetness welling up. </p><p>Then Azula began to bite her. Her neck, her breasts, the soft skin on the inside of her thighs, and everything in between. The bites were soft at first and then harder, each time sending pain and pleasure through Ty Lee's body.</p><p>This went on for a length of time that Ty Lee couldn’t gage. She heard and felt Azula tease her but she got nothing to sate the almost unbearable burning between her legs.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Azula shoved three fingers into Ty Lee and began to pump mercilessly. The acrobat screamed in a combination of surprise, pleasure, and slight pain. She felt a hand clamp down on the sides of her neck choking her just enough to heighten her enjoyment. Azula’s thumb moved fast circles around her clit. She could feel her orgasm building, and then everything stopped.  </p><p>Ty Lee pulled at her ankle restraints and hand restraints as she tried to reach the release that had built up inside her. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she heard a sharp voice next to her say. “Do you deserve to come?”</p><p>“Please ‘Zula, please finish me off,” Ty Lee begged. She squirmed and strained and pulled but she only heard a cackle. </p><p>“Hmm, I’m unconvinced,” the voice continued. </p><p>“I’m begging you ‘Zula, ‘Zula, Azula, please…” The girl’s pleading was met with the feeling of a tongue on her clit. It felt so good that she threw her head back and moaned loudly. </p><p>“Faster ‘Zula, faster,” she moaned. The princess did not comply. She continued to lick Ty Lee out slowly, savoring each whimper and squirm. </p><p>Ty Lee tried to buck her hips harder into Azula’s mouth to force her release but Azula held her down. She dug her long nails into the acrobat’s inner thighs, enough to draw blood, and sucked on her clit. </p><p>Ty Lee groaned and pulled and huffed. Then Azula slipped one finger into Ty Lee and curled it, hitting her sensitive spot. That was all it took, and Ty Lee tightened around her reaching her orgasm. Azula continued to suck on the acrobat’s raw and swollen clit as she rode waves of pleasure. </p><p>When she reached a point where not every lick would send Ty Lee into trembling pleasure, Azula let loose her ankles and arms, and pulled off the blindfold. She crawled higher on the bed and enveloped Ty Lee in her arms. </p><p>The two kissed passionately and cuddled for a while. Then Azula guided Ty Lee’s hand down from her back, going lower. Ty Lee opened her eyes and looked at the princess who narrowed hers in return. </p><p>With a wicked grin, Ty Lee pinned Azula down and chi blocked her arms and legs which she then superfluously tied to the bed posts. She left the princesses eyes uncovered. Azula strained and pulled at the bonds but to no avail. She couldn’t even produce any smoke, let alone fire. </p><p>There was anger in her golden eyes, Azula did not like to give up her power. But Ty Lee could see that there was lust there too. </p><p>Ty Lee showered kisses all along Azula’s body. She touched kisses to all the places she knew the girl was ticklish, causing her to squirm. Ty Lee chuckled. Power really does go to your head. </p><p>She fondled Azula’s breasts while fingering her slowly. Azula tried to rock her hips, to no avail.</p><p>“If you want something, you’re going to have to ask,” Ty Lee said in a mock innocent voice.</p><p>“Princess Azula does not beg,” Azula said through gritted teeth. </p><p>Ty Lee shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She leaned down and gave a few licks to Azula’s slit, causing her to moan. Then she sat back up and returned to the slow fingering. Azula needed release but her pride was still too strong.</p><p>Ty Lee clasped one of Azula’s breasts in her mouth and began to suck. Azula itched to weave her fingers into the girl’s hair and just push her head down but she lay helpless. </p><p>“Please,” she whispered. Ty Lee popped her head up with a smirk.</p><p>“What was that ‘Zula, I couldn't hear you,” she said with a purring tone that Azula herself usually used. </p><p>“Please Ty, please let me come,” Azula begged. The delayed release caused her to abandon all dignity. </p><p>“If you say so,” Ty Lee responded. She quickly leaned down and began to eat Azula out. She sucked on her clit and pushed two fingers into her until Azula reached not one orgasm but two. </p><p>Maybe Ty Lee’s domination wasn’t as aggressive as Azula’s but both women silently enjoyed the thrill of letting the other take control. Azula also harbored a secret aversion to anything that would hurt Ty Lee, because she hated to see the other girl in pain. Nevertheless, she relished in the power.</p><p>With both women satisfied, they lay quietly together in bed. Their sweaty skin was sticking to each other but they didn’t care. They were just two women, united as one through the lack of physical barriers. They fell asleep intertwined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula woke with the sunrise again and looked at her sleeping girlfriend. Ty Lee was lying peacefully on top of Azula, using her chest as a pillow. Azula tried to shift out from underneath her but her movement caused the girl to murmur in her sleep and clutch the princess tighter. </p><p>Azula fought down a brief desire to just shove the girl off when she heard Ty Lee whisper her name in her sleep. She resigned herself to missing a day of training. She gently rubbed the girl’s bare back, careful not to wake her. Ty Lee nuzzled herself further into Azula’s bosom. </p><p>A genuine smile played on her lips, one that even Ty Lee rarely saw. How perfect the girl on top of her was right now. She was beautiful, and she was Azula’s. Azula walked her fingers up Ty Lee’s arm, following the path that the sunlight made by streaking through the partially shaded window. </p><p>She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, reveling in the rose scent of her lover. She tilted her head towards the bedroom table and with a slight movement of her neck she lit one of the candles on it. She practiced deep, meditative breaths as she let the candle’s cerulean flame rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. </p><p>Azula ran through all of the breathing techniques that were crucial to firebending by the time Ty Lee awoke. Feeling extremely zen Azula allowed the power created by the breathing exercise to course through her veins. It felt like liquid fire in her arms and legs. </p><p>Ty Lee muttered something groggily and opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize that Azula was still in bed with her. Her piercing gold eyes were studying Ty Lee’s grey ones, which were still heavy with sleep. </p><p>Pulling herself up, Ty Lee planted a gentle kiss on Azula’s mouth. </p><p>“Good morning ‘Zula. You didn’t train today,” Ty Lee commented as she readjusted herself but made no move to roll off of the princess. </p><p>Azula kissed the acrobat on the forehead. “I didn’t want to wake you up too early, you looked so peaceful. You never look like that when you’re awake,” she said in a mock accusing tone. </p><p>“I’m not peaceful when I’m awake because being around you makes me too excited,” said the acrobat, batting her eyes seductively. </p><p>Azula laughed. “Excited how,” she asked, with a sparkle in her eye. </p><p>Ty Lee sat up on Azula’s hips and rocked back and forth. Her movements sent a different kind of fire through Azula. </p><p>Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s waist and sat herself up, swinging the girl underneath her. The acrobat giggled as she was covered with kisses. The giggles turned into moans when the kisses reached between her legs. </p><p>Ty Lee laced her fingers into Azula’s hair as the princess finished her quickly, causing her to call out Azula’s name loudly. </p><p>Ty Lee sat up and pulled Azula’s back against her chest. The position was different from the one they usually took but Ty Lee relished the control she had of the woman in her lap for once. </p><p>With one hand Ty Lee stroked Azula’s tight, hard nipple while the other snaked down to her thigh, brushing it gently and feeling the wetness before Ty Lee entered her with two fingers. </p><p>Kissing Azula fiercely on the neck, Ty Lee increased the speed of her ministations. Azula turned her lead so that they locked lips. Ty Lee bit down on the princesses lower lip and Azula moaned the acrobat's name into her mouth. </p><p>Azula tightened around Ty Lee’s fingers and she threw her head back, leaving her neck exposed for the other girl to kiss. </p><p>They sat panting together, Azula wrapped in Ty Lee’s arms.</p><p>“Nothing like a quickie to wake you up in the morning, huh,” Ty Lee said enthusiastically. Azula chuckled and interlaced their fingers. </p><p>She looked at the sun and sighed. “Time to get ready for yet another tortuous beach day,” she groaned. Getting up, she pulled Ty Lee into the bathroom with her. Running the tap on the shower she stepped in and the acrobat followed. </p><p>They kissed underneath the water that was steaming off of Azula despite still running cold. Ty Lee clutched at the princess for her warmth. </p><p>“How about a second round,” Azula whispered against Ty Lee’s lips. The acrobat nodded causing Azula’s lips to slip off of hers and graze her chin. </p><p>Azula pushed Ty Lee against the glass shower wall and the two girls fell into each other for the second time that morning.</p><p>******************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Aang and Katara woke up to the sounds of Azula and Ty Lee. Katara groaned and covered her head with a pillow, trying to fall back asleep. Aang wasn’t mad though. Thanks to them, he and Katara had had their best three sexual experiences ever. And, he was yet to pull out his final trump card. </p><p>Aang pulled the pillow off of Katara’s face and turned her to face him. He planted a chaste kiss on her lips, but she could feel his yearning for more. She could feel that, and his morning erection was pressed up against her leg. </p><p>She sighed a little and rolled away standing up. Aang pouted, and looked down hurt. </p><p>“What’s wrong,” he asked. </p><p>“It’s too early for this,” came the response.  </p><p>“I thought it was better.”</p><p>“It was better. It was the best. But, I still don’t know how good it has to be to want to do it before you even brush your teeth.” She ran a hand slowly across his bald head, and lifted his chin with one finger, forcing him to meet her gaze. </p><p>“I promise I will sleep with you, Avatar Aang,” she said in a joking tone. “But I won’t sleep with you before I’ve fully woken up.”</p><p>Aang pressed himself up to a seated position and crossed his legs in lotus pose. “You think that you’ve seen the best of me, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe? I have more tricks up my sleeve than Mai has knives.”</p><p>They both burst out laughing but Katara could feel a seed of desire start to burn in her abdomen. </p><p>“Impossible,” Katara chortled. “That girl has more knives than anyone has of anything. Except maybe Suki and her Kyoshi warrior fans.”</p><p>Aang got up out of the bed and began to pull on his beach clothes. “I will show you some tricks later, my dear,” Aang said. “For now, we have some more vacationing to do!” </p><p>They went into their bathroom and brushed their teeth. Aang waterbended their spit so that the two streams spiraled together into a heart before hitting the bottom of the sink. </p><p>Katara smiled. “I love you,” she said.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>******************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Mai and Zuko rose to the sounds of nothing but their own breathing. Mai got out of bed first, slowly strolling into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Zuko watched her walk away from bed and stared at her hips, which she swayed with a little extra intensity because she knew he was watching.</p><p>The Fire Lord licked his lips and got out of bed to follow her. </p><p>In the bathroom, Mai was brushing her hair into her traditional two buns on top of her head. She had just finished one when Zuko came up behind her and grabbed her ass. Keeping her expression as stoic as ever she simply tilted her head and continued to tug on her hair. </p><p>Zuko began to grind against her back. Mai still made no sign that she even noticed what was happening. She picked up her black nail polish and began to touch up her nails. </p><p>The couple frequently played this game. How long could Mai maintain disinterest. </p><p>Zuko’s hand slid around her hips and began to rub her sides. Mai could feel her arousal but her expression was as neutral as ever. Pulling aside her curtain of hair Zuko placed kisses on her neck. Caving she leaned into his touch, moaning gently. </p><p>Zuko growled with pleasure at his victory and spun Mai around to face him. He crushed his lips against hers and she wrapped his arms around his back. He pressed his thigh between her legs causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her onto the bathroom counter, displacing several small containers.</p><p>Mai pulled off Zuko’s sleeping robe without breaking the kiss, and he pulled one of his smaller robes off of her slender body. He entered her quickly and she gasped against his mouth. </p><p>He began to pound into her hard and fast and she moaned his name. He kissed her neck as she dug her newly painted nails into his back leaving trails of red and black. </p><p>They could feel themselves reaching a climax. Zuko clamped his teeth down on Mai’s neck, hard, and pulled her hair out of the neat buns she had just put together. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Mai sighed as she adjusted the speed to allow herself to come faster. Zuko obliged for a moment and went back to his ferocious pounding. The mirror shook and Mai moved her hips with Zuko’s. They both called each others names as they orgasmed together. </p><p>Zuko placed Mai down on the floor and she examined her new bite mark in the mirror. It was a stark contrast to her usual pale skin. </p><p>“This isn’t really in a place I can hide Zuko,” she deadpanned. Zuko blushed and grinned sheepishly. </p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, not sounding very sorry at all.</p><p>“Sorry isn’t going to help with the teasing I’m going to get from your sister and her girlfriend,” Mai sighed. Zuko placed a gentle kiss over the mark. </p><p>“You’re mine and now everyone will know.”</p><p>“Everyone already knew. Now they’ll be reminded, but with teeth!” Mai’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Zuko chose to avoid the comment altogether. He turned on the sink and used the water to slick his hair into a messy top knot. </p><p>Mai shook her head and pried his fingers away from his hair. With a comb and hair oil, she fixed Zuko’s hair while he stared at her naked form in the mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone came to breakfast around the same time, dressed and packed for their second day at the beach. Azula smirked at Mai’s hair, which was in front of her shoulder and masking her neck. She was not fooling anyone. </p><p><i>“Let’s see it</i>,” Azula signed, and Ty Lee giggled from her place in her lap.</p><p>“<i>See what</i>,” Mai signed back, feigning innocence conveyed with just her fingers. </p><p>Azula whispered something into Ty Lee’s ear and she giggled. The acrobat stood and twirled her way over to where Aang sat and she whispered something in the Avatar’s ear. He looked at Azula, his eyes wide, and she nodded. </p><p>Mai squinted skeptically at the whole display, wary of what was about to happen. Ty Lee plopped herself back down in Azula’s lap as Aang raised his hand. With a quick motion he blew a gust of air at Mai causing her hair to fly back, revealing the bite mark. </p><p>Zuko blushed a deep red, and the tip of Mai’s nose turned pink which conveyed the same level of embarrassment. She quickly lifted her hand to cover her neck, but maintained no emotion in her expression. Aang, Katara, Azula, and Ty Lee laughed. </p><p>Desperate to change the topic, Zuko blurted out, “So there’s a volleyball tournament at the beach today.” </p><p>Azula turned to look at him with interest. “We have to defend our title,” she announced. </p><p>“It’s not really our title because we won four years ago,” Mai deadpanned.</p><p>“Well then we need to remind everyone that who’s the best. They mustn't forget that we-”</p><p>“Defeated them for all time! They will never rise from the ashes of their shame and humiliation!” Ty Lee cried, in a fantastic imitation of Azula. She even held her palms upturned, indicating with her fingers that she imagined flames shooting up. </p><p>Mai and Zuko laughed. Azula smirked. “Exactly,” she purred, hugging the acrobat around the waist.</p><p> Aang and Katara just looked confused, aware that they were on the outside of an inside joke. </p><p>“Volleyball?” Aang asked. </p><p>“Four on four players hit a ball back and forth over a net. You can pass the ball three times on your side. If the ball hits the ground on your side or outside of the game zone, you lose the point,” Azula explained boredly. </p><p>“As child soldiers who grew up learning the same war strategies and taught to follow a leader, we were the superior team on all of Ember Island,” Ty Lee chirped. </p><p>“That sounds like a fun game,” Aang said. “Maybe we could play three on three in a friendly match.”</p><p>“Or,” Azula drawled. “We could play three on three in a competitive match. Me, Mai and Ty Lee against Zuzu, Katara and Aang. The mutually agreed on best four players can enter the tournament and win.”</p><p>“You’re on,” Katara responded with a spark in her eye. </p><p>Zuko shifted uncomfortably. This friendly competition could get out of hand very, very quickly given the personalities that were involved. He opened his mouth to say something and felt a sharp pinch on his arm. </p><p>“This will do very well to alleviate my boredom,” Mai said to him quietly. “You owe me this for the chunk you took out of my neck.” Zuko acquiesced. </p><p>They reach the public beach and set up their towels near the volleyball courts. Azula watched as Ty Lee stripped off her coverup. She stared at the acrobat’s breasts bouncing in her skimpy bikini. Azula licked her lips.</p><p>Mai waves a hand in front of Azula’s face and points to Ty Lee’s head. </p><p>“Her eyes are up here,” Mai says.</p><p>“I’m very aware of human anatomy,” Azula replies, not changing her gaze in the slightest. Ty Lee giggles and presses her front against Azula’s, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“It’s to distract the competition,” Ty Lee says.</p><p>“You’re distracting your teammate,” Mai says, pulling them apart. </p><p>“I am perfectly capable of destroying the competition and taking in the view,” Azula comments. She reached out her fingers to stroke Ty Lee’s breast, which was pretty much all exposed except for the nipple.</p><p>Ty Lee playfully smacked her hand away. </p><p>“You can’t touch until we’ve won,” she says slyly. </p><p>“Right,” Azula says, shaking herself out of her trance, “let's get to the court and talk strategy.”</p><p>Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee huddle on one side and Aang, Katara, and Zuko stand on the other. </p><p>Azula begins by rattling off the weaknesses of the other team.</p><p>“Aang and Katara have never played before so that will throw off the team dynamic, not to mention the fact that Zuko has only ever played on a team with us. He thinks he will know our plays and we can use that to our advantage. </p><p>“I think the biggest thing to concentrate on will be the Avatar’s bending, so we will need to make quick returns to catch him off guard. Additionally, if we can frustrate the water peasant enough, I believe she will get aggressive which will cause her to hit out.”</p><p>Azula, Mai and Ty Lee took battle stances on the court, ready to play. </p><p>Zuko called his team together as well. </p><p>“We really don’t have time to devise a strategy, and we were all raised with different cultural ideas which is a disadvantage… I think we should focus on blocking and returning as many hits as possible. If we wait long enough they might mess up, which I think could be our only chance at scoring.”</p><p>“Not very inspirational Zuko,” Katara commented. </p><p>“I don’t know how much we can count on Princess Azula to mess up,” Aang added. </p><p>“Hit the ball towards Mai,” Zuko suggested. “Azula is wildly competitive, and Ty Lee is willing to lay it all out for her girlfriend but Mai could just get bored after some exertion.” </p><p>Aang and Katara thought this was a decent plan. </p><p>Azula rolled the ball underneath the net to allow the challengers to have a fair first play. Zuko served and it all went downhill for his team from there. </p><p>Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee played like a well oiled machine. They didn’t need to communicate to know where the others were. They wove in and out of each other, slamming the ball across the court.</p><p>Zuko, Katara and Aang put up a decent fight but nothing could compare to the former soldiers and their inert ability to win together. </p><p>The game ended with a score of 21-1, the 1 point being earned from Aang “accidentally” wrapping Azula’s ankles in sand which he tried to repeat but she avoided it. </p><p>“Victory is boring,” Mai droned. </p><p>“Wait until we win over the entire island,” Azula said. “It might be just slightly less boring.”</p><p>“Who’s going to be your fourth person,” Zuko asked.</p><p>“I think you should be Zuzu, although the Avatar and Katara put up a valiant effort,” Azula purred. </p><p>“The competition doesn’t actually start for another hour,” Ty Lee said as she slunk closer and closer to Azula. The princess raised an eyebrow as Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her shoulders. </p><p>“I think I can come up with a way to occupy you,” Azula whispered. They fell backwards onto their beach towel and the other four turned away. </p><p>Azula dragged her fingers slowly over Ty Lee’s practically exposed breasts as she pressed her knee in between her legs.</p><p>“Public beach,” Mai said, the only one brave enough to speak. </p><p>Azula looked up and stuck her tongue out at Mai before bending back over to suck on Ty Lee’s earlobe, causing her to moan. </p><p>“Very mature,” Mai deadpanned.</p><p>“I want to try the fire nation ice cream,” Aang said. He grabbed Katara’s hand and they began walking to the boardwalk where the ice cream stand was. </p><p>“Would you care for an ice cream Mai,” Zuko asked. She shrugged. She slipped her arm around his elbow and he escorted her after Aang and Katara. </p><p>Aang and Katara gazed at the flavors available. Every single one seemed to be a different shade of either red, orange or yellow. There was also one stark blue flavor and Katara rolled her eyes when she imagined who picked that. </p><p>Zuko and Mai came up to them as Aang was trying to sample every single flavor. The cart owner recognized Zuko and bowed, offering the Fire Lord and his companions free ice cream. </p><p>“What flavor should I get Zuko,” Katara asked.</p><p>“I personally am a big fan of the ‘Fire Lord Zuko’ flavor, but there is a lot to say about ‘Princess Azula,’” Zuko replied with a chuckle.</p><p>“Are those the real names,” Aang asked through a mouthful of an orange one.</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “One day we were both asked what our favorite flavor combinations were and they showed up here. Then Ty Lee insisted on getting one too and Mai created one as well. Mine is a jasmine tea infused vanilla, Azula’s is peppermint with blue chocolate chips - I’m not too sure how they managed to fulfill that request - Ty Lee’s is cinnamon and cream, and Mai picked spicy strawberry.” </p><p>“I’ll take a scoop of Azula and a scoop of Mai,” Aang responded thoughtfully.</p><p>Zuko got a cup of himself, Mai got Zuko as well, and Katara ended up liking Azula's best. </p><p>“No one tell her,” she said, sticking her spoon into her cup of blue ice cream. </p><p>They walked back to the beach with their frozen treats to find Azula and Ty Lee disengaged in the sand. Azula was lying on her back on the towel while Ty Lee was throwing sand angrily. </p><p>Mai rolled her eyes and sat down next to the acrobat who promptly stopped her fit.</p><p>“What,” she asked. </p><p>“Azula won’t build a sandcastle with me,” Ty Lee moped. </p><p>“How old are you,” Mai asked, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Tell Azula that she won’t be getting anything from me later,” Ty Lee huffed. </p><p>Azula rolled over to face Ty Lee, rising above the pettiness. Or, just protecting her future trysts.</p><p>“I won’t build a castle with you because I have been trained to take over castles, but I supposed I can survey your fortifications when you’re done and perhaps I can assist with those.” </p><p>Ty Lee smiled widely and leapt onto her girlfriend. </p><p>“Their arguments start and end so fast it’s a little scary,” Aang whispered to Katara. Azula placed Ty Lee on the sand next to her and she started digging a moat while Azula purveyed her progress, making little comments. </p><p>Aang polished off his ice cream and waited for Katara to finish hers before he grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the water. </p><p>“Let’s go diving,” he suggested. “We could put air bubbles around our heads and go see all the cool fish and plants that live down here.” Katara agreed and they disappeared into the ocean. </p><p>Mai sat down in her shade and pulled a scroll from her bag, opening to the marked spot she began to read. It was a boring tome about the history of the Dai Li, but she read it nevertheless.     </p><p>Zuko was left with nothing to do. He pushed the sand around with his feet a little before going to sit with his sister and her girlfriend. </p><p>“Are you going to help?” Ty Lee asked, and he shrugged. He pushed his hands into the sand and started to sculpt a tower spire on the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time that the hour had rolled around for the volleyball tournament Zuko and Ty Lee had built an almost perfect replica of the Fire Nation royal palace, entirely by accident as that was the only castle they were familiar with. </p><p>Under Azula’s watchful eye they were able to add upgrades to the palace to make it completely impermeable to attack. </p><p>Zuko actually picked up a few ideas on remodelling in real life, not that he would tell Azula that.  </p><p>Aang and Katara emerged from the water, bubbling with descriptions of the different kinds of fish that they had seen. Ty Lee listened excitedly while Mai, Azula, and Zuko discussed volleyball strategy. </p><p>“Ty Lee, get over here now,” Azula called. </p><p>Excusing herself the acrobat flipped onto her hands and rushed over.</p><p>The preliminary round of the tournament passed quickly. Azula’s team advanced quickly and found themselves in the semifinals before lunchtime. </p><p>Then the man officiating the tournament came over to the final four teams to address them. </p><p>“I think it would be best if we moved the conclusion of this tournament until tomorrow. We don’t wish to inconvenience anyone’s rest this afternoon.” He said all of this while looking at the Fire Lord for approval. Zuko looked at his sister. </p><p>“Please,” Azula said waving her hand, “we could beat all three of these teams before the restaurants even stop serving lunch.” </p><p>Ty Lee giggled and hugged Azula from the back. “You’re really hot when you get competitive,” she whispered into her ear. </p><p>Azula turned her head and gave Ty Lee a passionate kiss. </p><p>“Let’s do this,” she growled. No one from any of the other teams said anything. </p><p>After winning their semifinal game 21-0, they watched to see who their competition would be for the final. The winners of the second semifinal game were four large men. </p><p>After a brief assessment Azula identified them as fire navy engineers. </p><p>“They’re older than us, and they look stronger,” she whispered to her teammates. “But we have an advantage. They don’t move very quickly. If we get the ball around the court fast, they won’t be able to keep back. All they have is strong hits and they’re tall so they have good blocks.”</p><p>The sun was high in the sky for the final game of the tournament. Aang and Katara watched from the packed sidelines as the three teenage girls, and the barely past teenage Zuko faced off against four men who were easily over 6 feet and could probably bench press each other, stacked. </p><p>Azula served first and the game began. It was clear to see the different playing styles. The younger team’s movements were fluid. They interchanged positions, they moved around each other, and they communicated mostly without words. </p><p>The older team was more rigid but displayed greater sheer power. Their aggression was met with a balanced retaliation, and the younger challengers gained the upper hand. </p><p>Ty Lee struck the winning hit and she jumped into Azula’s arms for a victory kiss. Zuko took the trophy that was handed to him and the casual beach crowd cheered politely. </p><p>All six young adults walked back to the house laughing and discussing the game. All three couples were holding hands, swinging their arms back and forth. If a casual passerby didn’t know any different, they could almost seem like normal kids. </p><p>After lunch everyone retreated to their rooms to rest. In their room, Ty Lee pulled Azula into a passionate kiss, moving her hands down the princesses lower back. Azula kissed her back for a minute then pulled away.</p><p>Ty Lee opened her eyes wide with surprise, and when she saw Azula walking away from her she pouted. </p><p>“Oh don’t make that face,” Azula said, without even turning around. </p><p>“You don’t know what face I’m making,” Ty Lee retorted. </p><p>“Please,” Azula says, waving her hand as she stripped from her beach clothes. Ty Lee got excited but her joy died in an instant when Azula pulled on her training clothes. “I can practically hear the puppy dog eyes and the protruding lip.”</p><p>When she was dressed Azula whirled around and lifted Ty Lee, who let out a quiet shriek of surprise. Azula kissed her and bit down on her lower lip, which was indeed protruding. </p><p>Placing the acrobat down, Azula walked over to the balcony.</p><p>“You’re just going to train now,” Ty Lee complained. “You’re such a tease!” </p><p>Azula laughed. “Why don’t you join me, we’ll train together?” Without waiting to hear the answer Azula climbed down into the courtyard. </p><p>Ty Lee was shocked. Azula liked to train alone. Scampering over to her dresser and getting dressed before Azula could change her mind, Ty Lee jumped off the balcony, landing softly in front of the princess.</p><p>Azula smirked and assumed a fighting stance. Ty Lee struck first. Light on her feet the acrobat flew through the air and attempted to land some punches. Azula blocked and countered with a kick. </p><p>The girls moved back and forth across the courtyard, Ty Lee on the offensive and Azula defending until they were both out of breath, sweat dripping down their faces. </p><p>“Come on,” Ty Lee panted. “You haven’t even used any fire yet.”</p><p>“I was waiting for you to get tired,” Azula said, one corner of her mouth lifting. With a deep breath and an arm motion Azula regained control of her breathing. </p><p>She took another deep breath and when she exhaled she jumped in the air, spinning as cerulean fire surrounded her like a wheel. When she landed the wheel expanded across the courtyard. </p><p>Ty Lee somersaulted out of the way and took a defensive stance. </p><p>The second round of fighting consisted of Azula running through firebending katas as Ty Lee leapt sometimes gracefully and sometimes rapidly out of the way. </p><p>The girls seemed evenly matched, and were both acutely aware of all of the other one’s tricks. </p><p>Azula shot successive fireballs out of her fists which Ty Lee cartwheeled away from. She got up and realized she was backed against a wall. She saw her escape under Azula’s arm as the princess approached her and she got ready to dive as soon as the girl struck again. </p><p>But she didn't. When Azula next lifted her arms, a giant wall of flame rose behind her. It extended wall to wall across the courtyard and as Azula brought her arms forward the fire grew to close off the sky. </p><p>Ty Lee was trapped in a bright blue, devastatingly hot dome of fire. Azula inched the fire down the wall behind Ty Lee, forcing her to approach as the fire dripped down, completely enclosing the girls. </p><p>Clenching her fists and walking slowly forward, Azula reduced the size of the enclosure until she was nose to nose with the acrobat. </p><p>Ty Lee was sweating profusely. She was not afraid Azula would hurt her as she trusted her completely, but she was still irrationally jumpy at the glimmer in the girls eye. It was the glimmer of a hunter that knows she has won, and is toying with her prey. It was also the glimmer of lust. </p><p>Ty Lee breathed heavily, her lips almost touching Azula’s. The fire benders breathing was level and controlled. Ty Lee could almost taste her, she just wanted to lean forward and complete the kiss but she was stuck in place. </p><p>In a sudden motion, Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s face and crushed their lips together. The fire swirled around them and up to the sky, creating a cerulean, swirling funnel. </p><p>Ty Lee could no longer feel the heat of the flames, only the heat of the girl who she wrapped herself around. They kissed until they were breathless, but neither of them wanted to stop.</p><p>Azula’s hands moved to Ty Lee’s hair and she pressed her thigh between the acrobat’s legs. Ty Lee moaned against Azula’s lips. Their faces pressed together again and again. Their tongues warred between their mouths. </p><p>Then, the flame dissipated and the girls broke apart. Azula licked her numb lips, and felt Ty Lee’s swollen ones. </p><p>Azula laughed and pressed their heads together briefly before stepping away. </p><p>“I finally got to try my new move,” Azula said. “How did you like it?” </p><p>“I think that was the best kiss ever,” Ty Lee whispered. </p><p>“I don’t keep a list,” Azula replied. But both girls knew that she agreed. They climbed back into the room together. </p><p>Their clothes were so sweaty that they could probably be wrung, but neither girl noticed as they peeled them off of each other and fell onto each other on the bed. </p><p>They moved slowly but precisely, hitting all the right spots in a carefully curated dance. </p><p>There was a certain burning passion in the slow, teasing licks and the light fingers dancing along muscles bulging from exertion, their bodies both tired and insatiably longing. </p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Aang and Katara came into their room and Katara sat down at the desk, pulling out a piece of paper and an inkwell. </p><p>“I’m going to write to Sokka,” Katara told Aang. The airbender jumped onto the desk and blocked her paper. </p><p>He leaned forward and kissed Katara passionately. His tongue parted her lips and slipped inside her mouth, running gently along the lower lip. </p><p>Katara broke away, dazed. “On the other hand, we just spoke to him a few days ago, he’s with his girlfriend and doesn’t want to hear from me. We’ll reconnect with him in a few days,” she said. </p><p>Aang got down from the desk and lifted Katara bridal style, causing her to giggle and grab his neck. He tossed her onto the bed and took off his shirt. Katara sat up and ran her fingers along his toned stomach, and slipped her hand into his pants. </p><p>Aang pushed Katara back onto the bed and crawled on top of her as she began to stroke his erection. He slid his hand up her shirt and started to massage her breast. She began to stroke harder as he pulled off her shirt and took her nipple in his mouth. </p><p>They moaned in pleasure against each other's mouths. Katara pushed on Aang’s shoulder, indicating he should lie on his back. She positioned herself between his legs and took his hard cock into her mouth. </p><p>Aang’s eyelids fluttered as he twined his fingers into her hair. She sucked gently at first and then picked up speed, pushing him as deep as she could into her mouth and then pulling out until she was just sucking on the tip. </p><p>She used one hand to cup his testicles as she continued to suck on and lick his shaft. As he was closer and closer to orgasm Aang pressed her down against him and began to move his hips to adjust the speed. </p><p>He felt the cusp of his orgasm and he pushed her down on her back, using his hand to finish himself off and squirt his seed onto her stomach. Katara raised her hand and stroked his erection as it twitched the last few times. </p><p>Using waterbending Aang lifted his seed off of her and sent it off to the ground. </p><p>Then, with a swift move, Aang pulled off Katara’s pants and underwear leaving her bare on the bed. Katara blushed as Aang examined her with kiss eyes. </p><p>He slid himself down between her legs as Katara watched him, confused. Deftly, Aang parted her knees with his hands. He summoned up all his memories on what Azula and Ty Lee had told him about the art of cunalingus and nodded to himself. </p><p>He kissed Katara’s inner thigh as she squirmed a little. He could feel the wetness that had seeped out of her. He paused at her labia before licking it tentatively. Katara arched her back and threw her head back. </p><p>Gaining confidence he picked up speed, licking her up faster and reveling in her pleasure. He located her clit and sucked on it, extracting a guttural moan from her mouth. </p><p>As he continued to suck on her clit he pushed two fingers into her and began to pump. She called his name over and over until it was just a noise, coming from the way back of her throat. </p><p>He pressed his fingers deeper and deeper into her and thrust and licked faster until he felt her tighten around him. He helped her through the orgasm, licking her now sensitive clit gently to push waves of pleasure through her. </p><p>He lay down next to her on the bed afterwards and pulled her close. </p><p>“How many tricks did you learn,” Katara asked, turning to face Aang in his arms. </p><p>“I’ll learn a million tricks for you sweetie,” he whispered back. She cuddled closer to him and placed her ear on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. </p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Mai decided to take an actual nap after lunch, leaving Zuko to sit quietly in the dark room so as not to disturb her. </p><p>When he was sure that she was asleep he carefully pulled out some hidden scrolls from work. If Mai knew that he’d brought these she’d be livid because vacation was about leaving work behind. But Zuko knew that he could never let himself fall so far behind on the dealings of his nation. </p><p>He took his papers to the balcony with his ink, a brush and scrap paper. The unrolled the first scroll: a treaty between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom about boat passage rights off of the eastern coast of crescent island. </p><p>It was a document that Mai had drafted and Azula had gotten approved but Zuko still wanted to take a few notes on it, in case he was ever questioned about it. </p><p>His advisors constantly told him not to worry about every individual document, but it was hard not to when you were the person that was supposed to bring peace and hope to a war torn world. </p><p>Four years after the war's end, the work had only increased in volume. Zuko tried to learn all the details of the treaty but he became increasingly distracted by movement in the courtyard below. </p><p>His sister and Ty Lee were sparring. At first it was purely physical but then Azula brought fire into it. </p><p>Zuko was enraptured by Azula’s restraint. He counted several moments where she could have burned the acrobat but he watched amazed as she pulled her fire short. His sister never missed a moment to singe him. </p><p>Then he shot back against the door to his room as he watched Azula almost effortlessly create a giant dome of fire. The dome shrunk and shot up into a cylinder that reminded Zuko a lot of what he had seen the dragons do when he went with Aang to learn fire bending from the masters. </p><p>When the flames dissipated he saw his sister interlocked with the acrobat. Then he saw her hug the girl and laugh. They exchanged a few words and disappeared into their room, all without noticing Zuko. </p><p>Azula was so different with her girlfriend, Zuko thought. There was a softness to her that he hadn’t seen since she was four years old, before she was a firebending prodigy. With Ty Lee, Azula could be called caring albeit a little cold at times. </p><p>Yet, Zuko thought it could almost seem like the coldness was an act and not the princesses true self. </p><p>Nodding, Zuko returned from his thoughts to his paper. Ty Lee was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to his sister, he surmised before unrolling a new treaty. He was happy for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Mai woke up from her nap she left the room quietly, so as not to disturb Zuko who had fallen asleep on a pile of papers that he couldn’t concentrate on. </p><p>Mai had known he brought them but she found it cute to think that he could hide things from her.</p><p>Azula and Ty Lee were sitting on opposite sides of a Pai Sho table in one of the largest and a largely unused living rooms. On the floor next to them were several bottles of sake. </p><p>Azula looked bored, leaning back in her chair as if it were a throne. Ty Lee was staring intensely at the board but if she were to be honest, she would admit that she had lost track of the game several moves ago. </p><p>Mai walked up behind Ty Lee and glanced at the board. </p><p>“You should really not be playing Ty Lee, Azula. It’s kind of mean,” she said. Ty Lee jumped up in her chair, startled by Mai. </p><p>“I like playing with Ty,” Azula said, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You like winning against her,” Mai retorted. </p><p>“Hey, she hasn’t won yet!” Ty Lee interjected. </p><p>“She won this game after your third move,” Mai droned. Ty Lee looked surprised. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything,” she asked Azula. </p><p>“I told you. I like to play with you, even if it's not much of a challenge. Your concentrating face is really cute,” Azula shrugged. “Do you want to play around Mai? Although, I’m not sure if you present a greater threat,” Azula baited.  </p><p>Ty Lee got up and offered Mai her chair. She sat down and wordlessly began to reset the tiles. Azula raised an eyebrow, smirked, and began to do the same. </p><p>“Come here Ty,” Azula said. She scooted her chair back a few inches to allow the acrobat to perch on her lap. Azula weaved an arm lazily around her waist. “Let’s put Mai in her place a little, shall we,” she asked in a fakely sweet voice. </p><p>She fell silent as Mai made her first move. Ty Lee did not completely understand the strategies that were being played, but she could gauge how the game was going based on how tightly Azula dug her fingers into the acrobats' side. </p><p>At first, Azula’s hand clutched progressively harder into Ty Lee. The girl did not so much as flinch. Mai’s expression betrayed nothing. Tiles clicking was the only sound in the room as Azula and Mai placed and moved them around the board. </p><p>After what Ty Lee felt was an extraordinarily long time, Azula moved a tile dramatically and loosened her grip. She began to lightly caress her lover's sore side and she relaxed into the chair. Mai stared at the board, her eyes darting around and the gears in her head turning. </p><p>“You win,” she deadpanned and slipped her hands into her wide sleeve. Ty Lee looked at the configuration on the board and didn’t see a winning game. However, Mai must have seen Azula’s inevitable victory, or something. </p><p>Azula reached down and picked up two bottles of sake. She tossed one to Mai, who caught it with ease. </p><p>“Good game,” she said leaning forward to tap her bottle against Mai’s. </p><p>“I almost had you,” Mai said, opening the bottle and taking a drink. </p><p>“In your dreams,” Azula responded. She took a swig from the bottle herself and then offered it to the girl in her lap. Ty Lee also took a sip. </p><p>“Remember when we stole sake from the palace kitchens and got really drunk a few days before the invasion,” Ty Lee asked, giggling. </p><p>“And then you and Azula started sucking each other's faces off in front of me,” Mai replied, drinking again.  </p><p>Ty Lee giggled again and took another drink. </p><p>“God we were such horny kids, how many times did we walk in on you and Zuko together?” Azula asked, as she pulled the bottle from Ty Lee. “Almost every story from the end of the war ends with someone hooking up. It was a real miracle nobody got pregnant.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that was a real big concern for us,” Ty Lee said, her giggle becoming a laugh. Even Mai’s lips had a ghost of a smile. </p><p>“‘Were horny’, as in past tense?” Mai asked through another mouthful of sake, as Azula nuzzled her head into Ty Lee’s neck . </p><p>“I’m not lusting, I’m expressing affection,” she said pointedly hugging Ty Lee closer to her. The acrobat put her arms around the princesses neck.</p><p>“If only 14 year old you could see you now. She’d blow a gasket.”</p><p>“I think the 14 year old versions of all of us would be pretty shocked,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Azula said. “I feel like young Ty Lee would be pretty excited. Here she is, with her dream girl openly expressing her feelings for her.”</p><p>Ty Lee kissed Azula hard on the lips. She tasted like the beach, and alcohol and Azula, which was one of Ty Lee's favorite flavor combinations. “She would be really shocked because she didn’t believe this could ever happen.” The two girls smiled against each other's faces, noses pressing together. </p><p>Mai cleared her throat and they pulled away begrudgingly. Tipping her head back she polished off her bottle and let it roll out of her hand onto the floor.</p><p>“Do you think Katara and Aang are enjoying or regretting this vacation with us,” Mai asked, changing the topic. </p><p>“I think Katara has never enjoyed herself so much in her life, if I’m answering honestly,” said Azula, slyly. Ty Lee gave her a conspiratorial look. Their sake bottle was empty too, having rolled away to join Mai’s.</p><p>Mai narrowed her eyes and studied the two girls. </p><p>“What do you know,” she asked. </p><p>“Well it was supposed to be a secret, but I know you’re a vault Mai,” Ty Lee started. “After all, every secret I ever told you never, ever made its way to anyone.”</p><p>“Is that sarcasm I detect,” Azula interrupted. “Mai never told me any of your secrets. <i>Mommy kink</i>.” She coughed the last part and Mai let out a little laugh. Ty Lee smacked her arm, and Azula grabbed her hand and kissed it. </p><p>“Well, Mai told me all of your secrets too,” Ty Lee said back.</p><p>“Oh please, nothing that I haven’t told you myself.”</p><p>“You like to be dominated too,” Ty Lee whispered. Azula’s eyes grew wide and she flushed deeply. She threw the nearest thing she could grab a hold of at Mai, which happened to be a handful of Pai Sho tiles. Mai deflected them and her chuckle deepened into a real laugh. </p><p>Ty Lee kissed Azula on the cheek. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I still love you,” she said in a sing-songy voice. Azula sat there lost for words.   </p><p>“So what’s the Katara secret,” Mai said, trying to regain composure. She already knew of course, as Zuko had told her on the beach, but she wanted to hear it straight from Azula's mouth. </p><p>“Oh nothing really, we just taught Aang how to make her come because apparently she’d never experienced an orgasm before or something,” Ty Lee said, nonchalantly. </p><p>She was more focused on melting through Azula’s shocked state. She was alternating between kissing her and whispering calming words in her ear. Eventually her flush died down. </p><p>Mai, however, broke into wild hysterics. </p><p>“Are you serious?” she asked, as a tear streamed down her face. “I didn’t think he would actually ask you!”</p><p>Ty Lee nodded vigorously, starting to laugh herself. </p><p>“Don’t worry Azula, at least you’ve been enjoying the great sex that we’ve been having for years. They’ve just been fumbling around I guess. The great bridge between our world and the spirit world needed sex advice from Azula and Ty Lee,” Ty Lee said, in between peals of laughter. </p><p>Azula joined her friends in laughter. Eventually all three were laughing so hard that they doubled over. </p><p>Zuko heard the laughter from his room and followed the noise down the hall. He could hear Ty Lee’s tell tale laugh, but he could not remember a time when he had heard his girlfriend or his sister sound like this. </p><p>He walked into the room to find the girls rolling on the ground in hysterics. He saw the overturned Pai Sho table, and two empty bottles of sake, and looked even more confused. </p><p>All three girls mellowed when they saw that Zuko was in the room. </p><p>“What is happening here,” he asked. “It is four in the afternoon.”</p><p>“Clearly, we’re being interrupted,” Azula said in a droll tone. </p><p>“Come join,” Mai said, patting the ground next to her with a little smile. </p><p>“How drunk are you guys,” Zuko asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend. She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. He accepted her affection eagerly and ran his fingers over hers. </p><p>“We’re adults,” said Ty Lee. “We can do whatever we want.” As if just to prove a point, she leaned over Azula and picked up another bottle. Popping it open with her mouth she took a swig, and a little dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. Azula brushed the drop away with her thumb, and Ty Lee melted into the touch. </p><p>Ty Lee offered the bottle out to Zuko and he accepted begrudgingly. </p><p>“You’re barely adults,” Zuko said, holding the bottle out and squinting at it, as if sizing it up. </p><p>“Chug Zuzu,” Azula said. Ty Lee and Mai joined in on the chant. </p><p>“Chug, chug, chug, chug!”</p><p>Succumbing to peer pressure, although he was 20 years old and the ruler of an entire nation, Zuko tipped the bottle into his mouth and gulped. After 7 or 8 large swallows he carefully brought the bottle down. </p><p>Ty Lee and Azula clapped. Mai smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, the sake on his tongue permeating her mouth. </p><p>“Let’s play a game,” Azula said, picking up another full bottle and drinking from it. “Never have I ever and if you have done it then you have to drink. If nobody has done what you said then you have to take a drink.” </p><p>“Hey!” Ty Lee shouted, drawing the attention of the other three in the room. She pointed at the doorway and four pairs of eyes turned towards Aang and Katara. “You guys! Come play with us!” </p><p>Grabbing Azula and Mai’s wrists she pulled them towards her on either side, Mai towing Zuko with her. Ty Lee then indicated at the empty spaces created for Aang and Katara to sit. As they sat down hesitantly Ty Lee twined her fingers into Azula’s. </p><p>Azula handed Katara the bottle and the girl leaned forwards to grab it. Katara was wearing a white tank top with a moderately low cut. Azula could feel her intoxication causing her to lose much of her restraint and inhibitions. She let her eyes drift down to Katara’s chest, staring at her cleavage.  </p><p>Ty Lee saw where Azula’s gaze was trained and her nostrils flared. She squeezed her lover’s hand, hard, and punched her side. </p><p>“Ow, what was that for,” Azula said, snatching her hand away and snapping her gaze away from Katara to Ty Lee.</p><p>“You were totally checking out Katara’s boobs just then,” Ty Lee accused. Katara flushed and tugged unconsciously at her shirt. Aang looked from Azula to his girlfriend. </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes and placed her palm against the side of Ty Lee’s face. </p><p>“Jealousy is not a good look on you. Her boobs are nowhere near as good as yours anyway,” Azula said, brushing a strand of hair away from Ty Lee’s face. </p><p>“But you admit that you looked,” the acrobat accused. </p><p>Azula shrugged. “I apologize. My judgement may be slightly impaired,” she said, indicating at the empty bottles of sake. “I didn't mean to do that. I may be a horrible person, but I’d never purposely be one to you.” </p><p>Ty Lee smiled and kissed Azula messily on the mouth. Azula slid her lips to Ty Lee’s ear and whispered, “Plus she’s a dirty water peasant.”</p><p>Ty Lee giggled and hoisted herself into Azula’s lap, again. “I forgive you ‘Zula.”</p><p>“Good,” Azula said, and she took another drink. </p><p>“Katara’s boobs are way better than Ty Lee’s,” Aang muttered, in a delayed defense of his still mortified girlfriend. </p><p>Ty Lee scoffed and Azula opened her mouth to retaliate but Zuko swept into the moment and changed the topic. </p><p>“We’re going to play never have I ever, have you guys played?”</p><p>Aang and Katara shook their heads. </p><p>“I’ve never partaken in alcohol before,” Aang confessed. “I’ve had some at formal events but I’ve never gotten drunk or drank beyond a few toasts.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Katara added.</p><p>“You’re in for a treat,” Azula said, seeming to have forgotten the chest staring incident. “Go on,” she said, indicating at the bottle Katara still held, “try it.”</p><p>Katara took a sip of the sake and made a face. Seeing Azula smirk at her amateur reaction she took a deeper swig and this time maintained control of her facial expression. She smirked back. </p><p>Aang took the bottle and used water bending to pull a sip sized bead out. He moved it into his mouth and swallowed. </p><p>“Interesting flavor,” was all he said. </p><p>“The more you drink the better it tastes,” said Mai in her typical deadpan. </p><p>“I’ll start the game,” said Ty Lee, eager to play and continue drinking. Azula had pried the bottle out of her hand and placed it in the middle of their seated circle. “Never have I ever… slept in a room by myself!”</p><p>Everyone in the circle looked at her. </p><p>“When I was little I shared a room with one of my sisters. Then at school I shared with Mai and sometimes I would sleep over in Azula’s room. During school breaks I slept in the palace. In the circus I roomed with the other female performers. On our hunt for Zuko and Aang I was always either with Mai or Azula. Then I was a Kyoshi Warrior very briefly and I shared a room on the island with Suki. Now, I’ve been sleeping in a room with Azula for almost four years. When she goes on diplomatic trips, I go too. I’ve never slept in a room by myself, now all of you drink” she finished triumphantly.   </p><p>Everyone took a drink. </p><p>“I’ll go next,” said Azula. “Never have I ever owned a pet.” </p><p>Ty Lee, Aang, and Katara drank while Mai, Zuko and Azula sat back. </p><p>“Who let you have a pet Ty Lee? They weren’t allowed for noble children when we were younger,” Mai asked. </p><p>“When I was in the circus I found a squirrel monkey that I trained and kept as a pet,” she responded. </p><p>“You guys couldn’t have pets? That’s so sad,” Katara said, a little too passionately. She felt the sake affecting her even though she’d only had a few drinks. “I used to take care of a bunch of little animals when I was younger in the South Pole.”</p><p>“I don’t know where I’d be without Appa or Momo,” Aang added. “They’re more than pets, they’re best friends.”</p><p>“There was simply no time in my childhood as a fire bending prodigy to take care of a pet. Pets create weakness and that could not happen,” Azula shrugged.</p><p>“They wanted to limit all the things that could make us happy. Dancing. Singing. Pets. That way, the firebenders would only be able to channel rage and precision instead of bending from happy emotions,” Zuko added. “I think, I hope, that it is different now.”</p><p>“Azula!” Ty Lee said loudly. Azula rubbed her arms lightly. </p><p>“I’m right here, you don’t need to scream.”</p><p>Ty Lee twisted around to face the princess and grabbed her shoulders. </p><p>“We should get a pet! We could be great pet parents!” Ty Lee exclaimed. </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes. </p><p>“We would most certainly not be good pet parents. We travel and we barely take care of ourselves and I don’t want to share you with a furry monstrosity,” she responded.</p><p>Ty Lee pouted and dropped her gaze. Azula was more annoyed than usual at her lover’s despondency and was determined to fix it. She pulled her into a kiss and used it to bring Ty Lee’s eyes back up to look at hers. </p><p>“Ok, ok. How about this. When we have a child we can get them a pet and they can take care of it and they’ll keep each other company.”</p><p>Ty Lee’s eyes got really wide and she leaned back so far she fell off of Azula’s lap. </p><p>“What,” Azula said bemused, raising one eyebrow. </p><p>“You, you said you want to have a kid with me,” Ty Lee whispered, pulling herself up on her knees in front of Azula. </p><p>“Well, not right now but eventually,” Azula said in a nonchalant voice, although her heart was racing. How could she even be saying this? Is this what she really wanted? </p><p>Ty Lee joked about it a lot and Azula had learned to play along, especially in moments like those on the beach last night. It brought her so much joy to see people like the water peasant astounded at her. </p><p>Azula was terrified of being a parent and she was only 18 for Agni’s sake. They did say that drunk words were sober thoughts. She must really want a child with this acrobat. </p><p>Ty Lee lunged at Azula, tears in the corners of her eyes and hugged her. The force of the motion knocked the princess on her back. A little startled, a little amused, she lay there with the sobbing acrobat on top of her, gently hugging her back. </p><p>“Ahem,” droned Mai. “Can we return to the game please?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay so what do you want to name our kid,” Ty Lee asked in bed later that night. Both girls were still a little drunk and they were a lot dizzy as well. They were lying in silence in the dark, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressing together. </p><p>Ty Lee was clinging to Azula so hard her knuckles turned white because every time she closed her eyes the room would start to spin. </p><p>Controlling her breathing and the threatening waves of nausea, Azula pried Ty Lee’s fingers out of her side and held her hands. </p><p>“Pozin,” Azula said and then fell silent again.</p><p>“Pozin?” Ty Lee asked. “What if it’s a boy?”</p><p>“I refuse to carry a male child,” Azula responded. Her speech was simple and the answers were curt and seemingly well thought out, despite what Ty Lee could see were clear gaps in logic. </p><p>“I don’t think your refusal will make a boy baby into a girl,” she giggled. </p><p>“You underestimate the power of my refusal. I am a princess of the Fire Nation and I will have a firebending prodigy daughter named Pozin.”</p><p>“We could call her Posie for short!”</p><p>“Or we could call her Pozen. Nobody called Fire Lord Sozin, Sozy.”</p><p>“That you know of,” Ty Lee commented, slyly. “You’ve put some thought into this,” she continued. </p><p>“Are you surprised?” </p><p>“Oddly, no. You like to have all the details of everything worked out way ahead of time. You always plan many steps ahead. I guess I’m just shocked you actually want to have a kid at all.”</p><p>“You think I would trust the bloodline of the royal family to whatever non bending child Zuko and Mai could make,” Azula responded, repeating her line from the previous night. </p><p>“But when did you decide that you wanted to have a kid with me?” </p><p>Azula took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to vomit. She released Ty Lee’s hands so she could stroke her hair. Ty Lee nuzzled further into Azula’s chest. </p><p>“Do you remember when we went to visit your family for some birthday or something. It was right before your 18th birthday?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it was my parents 35th anniversary.”</p><p>“Right. So we went and there were all of those sticky toddlers there and you were playing with  them and I was watching from the side-”</p><p>“And then my oldest sister’s husband made a drunken pass at me and you almost set the place on fire! That was so romantic,” Ty Lee gushed.</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself at the acrobat lying on top of her. </p><p>“That’s not the part I’m talking about but yes that event. Anyway, I saw you playing with the children and I just thought, ‘our kids will be so much better.’ And that gave me pause for a moment. It’s obvious that you will be a great mother. But me? I barely had a mother to begin with. Then I looked at you again and just decided that if I was going to bring a child into this world it would have to be with you. Anything I might not know about motherhood you could compensate for with just an ounce of your inherent ability.”</p><p>“‘Zula,” Ty Lee whimpered. “That might be the nicest thing that you ever said to me.” Tears in her eyes, Ty Lee leaned up to kiss Azula. She closed her eyes and it was a mistake because she was sent spinning and had to ground herself once again around the princesses torso. </p><p>Azula licked her lips and moved her hand down to calmingly stroke her lovers back. </p><p>“The magic of ember island strikes again, huh,” she whispered. </p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Mai sat on the cold stone floor of the outdoor bath houses as Aang and Katara released the contents of their stomachs into large baskets. </p><p>The steam from the baths was relaxing and there was plenty of water to hydrate the two when they were done vomiting but for now Mai and Zuko just tried to muster encouragement as there was no end in sight for the puking spells.    </p><p>Well, Zuko was trying to be encouraging. Mai was trying to suppress both laughter and the urge to leave. </p><p>“I am barely a supportive friend to the two girls I’ve known all of my life,” Mai hissed into Zuko’s ear. “I can not and will not keep it together for very much longer. It is not my fault that they don’t know their limit or that Katara tried to keep up with Azula.”</p><p>Zuko tried to placate his cranky girlfriend with a kiss but she pulled back. </p><p>“I will not make out with you right now in a room where two kids are vomiting!” </p><p>As if to emphasize her point Aang retched again and Zuko patted his back awkwardly. Mai groaned loudly. </p><p>Desperate to reclaim her attention so that she wouldn’t storm out and leave him with the sick Aang and Katara, Zuko tried to start a conversation. </p><p>“I can’t believe Azula said she wanted to have a kid with Ty Lee. We’re too young to be thinking about kids.”</p><p>Mai shrugged. Although Azula never said it out loud, Mai could tell for a long time that Azula knew that Ty Lee was the one for her. They seemed incompatible in so many ways that just the fact that they’d been together for so many years and could still make each other so happy proved that their love was real. It was not the most surprising thing to Mai that Azula had considered a future with her girlfriend. </p><p>What Mai was most surprised by was that she was unsure about her future with Zuko. They were by most standards a perfect match. Politically it all made sense. They had compatible personalities. They had known each other a long time and they loved each other. Yet, when Mai imagined having a child with Zuko or growing old with Zuko she was unconvinced. </p><p>Maybe they were too young, or maybe Mai needed more time but she was not as passionate about having a child with the young Fire Lord as Ty Lee was about having one with the Fire Princess. </p><p>Even the concept of marriage scared Mai. Technically, she’d been betrothed to Zuko since she was born (excluding the period of banishment). When he was welcomed back her parents were quick to renew the engagement and it was not nullified a second time after he fled due to the hectic war preparations. </p><p>At any moment she could be forced into a royal wedding and the idea terrified her. There were still issues in her relationship. Zuko’s uncharacteristic aggression in the bedroom for one. His outbursts, while Mai found them to be a turn on most of the time, could endanger a pregnancy if they remained unchecked and ignored. Before she could discuss having children or even a wedding to Zuko, there were definitely kinks to work out. </p><p>But she did love him. He was one of the few people that could make her smile or laugh or be not bored. She certainly didn’t want to break up with him. Right now, it was good how it was. </p><p>“And I can’t even see her as a mom! Who do you think will carry it?” Zuko finished what was clearly a longer spiel. Mai had been deep in thought for most of it. Now Zuko was expecting an answer so Mai pushed her thoughts aside.   </p><p>“I think that Azula is going to be the one that has to get pregnant,” Mai replied. “She’s very, very fixated on the royal bloodline. And I think that Azula could be a good mom. She likes to be perfect at things that interest her, and a child she grows for 9 months will interest her. Especially if it becomes a fire bender.”</p><p>“Imagine a kid with Ty Lee’s acrobatics and chi blocking combined with Azula’s fire and lightning bending,” Zuko wondered aloud.</p><p>“That would be terrible,” Katara said, her head still hanging in her bin. “This is terrible, that would be terrible, the world is terrible. I’m never drinking again!” </p><p>“I don’t think that a child with Ty Lee as one of her moms could turn out terrible,” Mai replied. </p><p>“Her,” Zuko asked. “How do you know that it will be a her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Azula will simply refuse to carry a boy.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works,” Zuko protested.</p><p>“You clearly underestimate Azula’s will. She used to stop and start her period with her mind so it wouldn’t interfere with tests or vacations.”</p><p>“That is way more information that I needed. She still can’t make her child a girl.”</p><p>“If you don’t believe me that’s fine but when she has a girl you owe me a new set of knives.”</p><p>Zuko began to protest that it was a fifty fifty chance that Azula’s theoretical child would be a girl but Mai stood up and swept out of the bathhouse, tired of the smells and sounds of Aang and Katara being sick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula was walking down a dark hallway with torches hanging at uneven intervals. Despite the abundance of fire, Azula could barely see where she was going. </p><p>Each step she took caused the floor to shudder and crumble beneath her. She began to run faster but the floor was sticky and it made her trip. Her gait was awkward and interrupted as she tried to escape the growing chasm behind her. </p><p>She stumbled to the end of the dark hallway and pounded furiously on the large door that barred her exit. The floor fell behind her as she pounded more and more furiously until the door broke down. </p><p>Lurching forward Azula fell face first into an Agni Kai ring. She drew herself up to standing and took in her surroundings.</p><p>Across the way stood her father. The stands were empty except for the solem figures of her mother and uncle. The sun was high in the sky and Azula felt sweat beading her forehead. </p><p>She could not seem to draw power from the sun despite how hard she tried to control her breathing.</p><p>“You are a disappointment and a failure. You’ve gone soft. You do not deserve what I gave you,” Ozai bellowed. He blasted a large fireball at her head.</p><p>Azula fell to her knees and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to pull herself together, she was better than this. </p><p>“I am not a failure, Father. I’m a prodigy, I’ve done everything I can to please you,” the words came out of her mouth unbidden. She could sense that he didn’t believe her. She didn’t even believe herself. </p><p>“Then explain this!”</p><p>He turned around and when he faced her again he held the bloodied form of Ty Lee by the braid. She looked at Azula with pleading, blackened eyes. Her clothing was torn and stained. </p><p>“What did you do to her,” Azula asked, her voice breaking. “Ty, Ty, Ty Lee are you ok?” She tried to stand up but there was pressure all around her. The girl just kept staring at her. </p><p>“Help me ‘Zula. I thought you loved me,” she whispered. </p><p>She watched, unable to move as her father burned through the acrobats braid, pulling it off. </p><p>“Ha!” He yelled. “You were wrong, circus freak. My daughter does not know love, she could never love you!”</p><p>You’re wrong, Azula wanted to say but her mouth was glued shut. She fought against the invisible constraints and tried to get to Ty Lee. She couldn’t move.</p><p>Ozai grabbed Ty Lee’s neck and held her up. She hung limply from his hand, choking and staring hopelessly at Azula. </p><p>“Why aren’t you helping me ‘Zula,” she mouthed. </p><p>Azula tried to scream and cry but she couldn’t. She tried to look away but she couldn’t do that either. She wanted to get to the girl and help her and take care of her and kill her father. She wanted to do so many things but she was stuck. </p><p>“As your punishment for being a terrible daughter, there will be an Agni Kai.” </p><p>Ozai dropped Ty Lee and clapped. Azula found herself able to stand. She ran over to the acrobat’s side but when she tried to touch her she encountered an invisible wall. </p><p>The wall didn’t stop Ozai as he kicked Ty Lee in the stomach and she coughed up blood. Azula screamed and nothing came out.</p><p>“I will fight you for her father,” she said, with all the courage she could muster. “I love her more than I fear you.” Her words sounded weak and unconvinced. </p><p>Ozai laughed again, maniacally.</p><p>“You’re not the one I’m fighting.” </p><p>He clapped again and Azula was in the stands. Iroh clasped one of her arms tightly and Ursa held the other. In the ring she saw the beat up acrobat standing opposite her father. </p><p>“She’s not a firebender! You can’t have an Agni Kai with her!” Azula struggled but her mother and her uncle held her tightly. No matter how much she squirmed she couldn’t escape their grip. </p><p>“You deserve this, Azula,” Ursa said. “You’re a monster who has to be punished.”</p><p>“Hurt me, hurt me! Don’t touch her, don’t you dare touch her. She doesn’t deserve this, she didn’t do anything!” </p><p>Ozai turned his head from the ring towards his daughter in the stands. </p><p>“She made you this way,” he said. “She made you soft.”</p><p>“She made me better! I wouldn’t be anything without her.” </p><p>Ozai turned on the acrobat and Azula’s head was held in place as he raised a flaming fist. Ty Lee lifted her hands to cover her face and begged him to spare her life. </p><p>Azula was made to watch as the woman she loved was burned to a crisp, her life leaving her body in one utterly unbearable wail. </p><p>Finally freeing herself she leapt into the ring and collected Ty Lee’s disintegrating body in her arms. She cried and cried and cried as chunks broke off and got picked up by the air. </p><p>Ozai laughed again and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and raised his arm.</p><p>“Kill me. Kill me and let me join her,” Azula begged. </p><p>“No,” he responded. He brought down his fist and dispersed what was left of Ty Lee into the wind. Azula screamed and clutched at the air around her trying to save the ashes. </p><p>“Wake up ‘Zula, wake up,” the air around her said. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Azula woke with a start. She was on the floor of her room and Ty Lee was on top of her, pinning her arms and legs down. She was covered in sweat and her throat hurt. When she became aware of her surroundings she stopped fighting. </p><p>When her resistance died down Ty Lee gathered the limp princess in her arms and held her really close. </p><p>Tears streamed down Azula’s face as she clutched the acrobat. </p><p>“You’re alive,” she whispered hoarsely. She had lost her voice screaming during the nightmare. </p><p>“I’m right here ‘Zula, I’m right here.” </p><p>Ty Lee rocked Azula gently and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“He killed you. It was my fault, I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t-”</p><p>Ty Lee cut her off with a hush. </p><p>“It was just a nightmare. Only a really bad dream, ‘Zula. Your father can’t hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you. You’re safe and I’m safe.”</p><p>Azula continued to sob into Ty Lee and she used her hands to touch every part of the acrobat to ensure she was whole and unburnt. </p><p>“I love you Ty. I love you and I couldn’t live without you.”</p><p>“I know ‘Zula. I love you so much and I couldn’t live without you either. But you won’t have to because it was just a dream. Your dad is locked away and you never have to see him again.”</p><p>Azula calmed down slowly and Ty Lee stroked her hair and back soothingly. </p><p>“Let’s go back to bed,” Ty Lee murmured into her forehead. </p><p>Azula nodded. Ty Lee helped her up and tucked her into the bed before sliding in beside her. She wiped Azula’s tear streaked cheeks and kissed her goodnight again.</p><p>The princess grabbed the acrobat and pulled her close. Their bodies were pressed right against each other. She fell asleep slowly, soothed by her lover’s gentle heartbeat. </p><p>Ty Lee lay awake. She watched Azula’s expression relax and become peaceful. Her nightmares had plagued her that night as well, but Azula’s were always worse and she reacted to them so poorly. It was all that Ty Lee could do to stop her from hurting herself. </p><p>What was most painful for the acrobat was having to helplessly listen to Azula scream out her name and to imagine what Azula could be seeing, and not being able to wake her soon enough. </p><p>After being awoken once in the night, Ty Lee remained in a state of vigilance in case a second nightmare came. She also didn’t want to return to her own dreamscape. Visions of prison and fire and stampeding animals chased her around in her head and she’d rather not go back to it again tonight.</p><p>Listening to Azula’s breaths, she vaguely realized that amidst all of the drinking and baby discussions, they had skipped Iroh’s special nightmares tea. That stuff was no joke.</p><p>Azula rose with the sun, having experienced no further nightmares that evening. She opened her eyes and saw Ty Lee watching her. The acrobat had dark bags under her eyes. </p><p>Azula ran her fingers over the girl's pale face.</p><p>“You didn’t go back to sleep.”</p><p>It was a statement not a question. Ty Lee shifted and blinked lethargically. Azula leaned forward and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“You should take a nap right now, while I train. The sun will protect you from bad dreams and I’ll be back in a few hours.” </p><p>Ty Lee nodded and let her eyes, which she had been holding open for so long, flutter shut. Azula watched her fall asleep for a few moments to make sure she wasn’t instantly plagued with bad dreams, but the girl looked peaceful and happy. </p><p>Azula changed and hopped into the courtyard. She was greeted by her brother. He looked just as bad as she felt. </p><p>“Nightmares,” he said, both about himself and as an acknowledgment towards his sister's appearance. When Azula had seen herself in the mirror she had noticed that ‘not well rested’ was the kindest way to describe herself. </p><p>“I train alone,” she growled, with a slightly husky voice that was still recovering from the screaming. </p><p>“I don’t want to spar, I want to practice.”   </p><p>Azula nodded in acceptance of that statement. Wordlessly they performed all the katas they knew, doing the same ones in the same order from muscle memory.</p><p>Azula’s movements were precise and her bending was perfect and controlled. Zuko’s movements were sloppier and slightly more aggressive. His fire burned passionately and a little looser. </p><p>Despite noticing his mistakes, Azula did not comment as she usually would. Their near identical movements continued until they were both dripping with sweat and the sun had moved in the sky. </p><p>“Do the dancing dragon with me,” Zuko said after several hours of training, where the only noise was the woosh of flame. </p><p>“It’s not in my repertoire,” Azula replied. </p><p>“You’ve seen me do it, and you’re a prodigy. Come on, it releases a different kind of energy. I think it will help us feel better, more alive.”  </p><p>Azula shrugged. They stood in the center of the courtyard and did the steps to the technique. Despite never being formally taught, Azula mirrored Zuko well. </p><p>When they finished with a final burst of flame, Azula did feel fresher. As was customary, Azula and Zuko parted with slight bows before going their separate ways.</p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>After storming off the night before, Mai hadn’t even bothered trying to sleep. She paced the room as she waited for Zuko to return. He stumbled by her and fell into bed when he did, and he began fitfully twitching almost instantly. </p><p>Knowing there was nothing she could do for him Mai escaped the bedroom and swept downstairs to her special training room. She spent the night doing target practice. First she powered through the final effects of the alcohol and later she powered through the creeping sleepiness.    </p><p>She could not face her dreams tonight. And, she could not face Zuko’s silent suffering either. </p><p>She threw knives at walls and targets and dummies as the roof above her head shook with Azula’s screams. Mai’s training room was situated underneath Azula and Ty Lee’s bedroom. </p><p>Each scream, each curse, each name that her friend called out, Mai nailed another imaginary image of former Fire Lord Ozai. </p><p>He was the man that ended up breaking them all. He broke his children to the point that he thought was beyond repair. Joke was on him because they had turned out well despite him, in Mai’s opinion. </p><p>Ozai also indirectly broke Mai and Ty Lee. Their involvement with his children linked them permanently to the pain and torture they faced. </p><p>The man had been rotting in prison for 4 years, powerless. And yet on nights like these, the after effects of his reign of terror were clear. Four tortured young adults. Four sets of nightmares. Trauma that can never be fully healed. </p><p>Such was the burden that the young fire nationals would live with for the rest of their lives. </p><p>Mai threw another stiletto at her fake Ozai dummy. How dare he ruin them, she thought. They had to get better because he doesn’t deserve that power.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The haunted night was ignored by all at breakfast, although it was unusually subdued. Azula and Ty Lee sat in their own separate chairs. Nobody made any snide comments or small talk. </p><p>Aang and Katara were hungover. After returning from vomiting their stomachs out they had fallen into a drunken sleep that had caused them to miss the other four residents of the house suffering the previous night. </p><p>They were confused about the atmosphere but their headaches took precedence in their concerns. </p><p>After everyone had eaten a guard came in. </p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko, the other day you spoke of attending the party hosted by the Lords Chan and Ron Jon. Is that still in the plans for today.”</p><p>Zuko looked at his quiet sister, her zoned out lover, his tired girlfriend, and his hung over friends. </p><p>“We will be going later,” he decided for all of them. Aang and Katara began to protest but he cut them off. “You guys will be fine by lunch and we need a mood boosting evening.”</p><p>Katara looked at the table surprised as Azula, Mai and Ty Lee nodded along to Zuko’s words. This was a very startling unanimous agreement. What had happened in the night while she and Aang slept?</p><p>“Guard,” Azula called, uttering her first words of the meal. “Make a note to have the special tea brewed and in our rooms for after the party. It is of utmost importance that we don’t skip it twice in a row.” </p><p>The guard nodded and bowed as Azula dismissed him with a flick of her hand. </p><p>“What are we doing today, besides the party,” Aang asked. </p><p>“I want to go to the beach. I think the water will help our heads and we should enjoy it while we’re here,” Katara said and Aang nodded. </p><p>“I already did two beach mornings,” Azula said. </p><p>“<i>And I missed out on some favors last night. I was a very good girl yesterday.</i>” She signed this second part so that only Ty Lee could hear.</p><p>Mai feigned retching.</p><p>The acrobat licked her lips as a small pang of lust broke through her somewhat frozen demeanor. </p><p>The terrifying sounds of Azula’s screams from the night before were already fading to the background of her memory. Forgetting them every time was the only way to cope with the chronic nightmares. </p><p>“I think me and ‘Zula are going to stay in this morning,” Ty Lee said, looking at Zuko. He nodded in approval of the idea. </p><p>“Care to go for a palanquin ride around the island Lady Mai,” he asked, speaking formally to his girlfriend. “It always helps after a hard night. I can also order some fruit tarts made, with extra rose petals.”</p><p>A small smile ghosted her stoic expression and she just nodded wordlessly. Agni knew she couldn’t go and sit in the sun on the beach right now. Not after zero total hours of sleep. She drank from her strong cup of tea.</p><p>Zuko clapped lightly. “Great, everything is decided. We will have a healing morning and reconve at lunchtime! Prepare yourselves for a fun filled evening!”</p><p>“Ah yes, that is what we should expect from a party thrown by those two imbeciles,” Azula said in a sarcastic tone. But the breakfast and the idea of a morning alone with Ty Lee was already cheering her up and she placed a hand tentatively on the acrobat’s knee. </p><p>Ty Lee spread her legs, inviting her to move her fingers up further. </p><p>With a wicked gleam in her eye, Azula grabbed the acrobat and slung her over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry. </p><p>Ty Lee giggled and pretended to struggle but she allowed the princess to pin her down.</p><p>“Bye,” she squealed as Azula started to carry her towards their room. </p><p>Mai rolled her eyes. Those two never let anything stand too long in the way of them sleeping together.<br/>
Azula plopped Ty Lee down onto their bed and she closed the door with her foot. Ty Lee sat up and leaned back on her hands. Both girls looked at each other for a few comfortable moments. </p><p>“What do you want for your favor ‘Zula?” </p><p>Azula didn’t answer. She just sat down and pulled Ty Lee into a kiss. Her hands wove themselves into her hair as she moved her kisses from the acrobat’s lips to her jawline to her neck. </p><p>She sucked gently on Ty Lee’s neck and the girl moaned and tilted her head back, exposing more skin. Azula moved her kisses to the girl’s collarbone and then back up to nibble on the ear lobe. </p><p>A shiver went through the acrobat’s spine as she grabbed ahold of Azula’s waist and pulled her closer. </p><p>“I want you to perform for me,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. The acrobat nodded while still enjoying the pleasure from the sensual licks that the princess was applying to her neck. </p><p>Ty Lee pulled back reluctantly and Azula composed herself regally on the bed. Ty Lee began to dance, although there was no music. </p><p>She twisted her hips and moved her stomach in fluid, isolated motions. Twirling her hands around she pulled off her shirt slowly. She turned all the way around and was pleased to see the lust in Azula’s eyes as her gaze locked on the topless acrobat. </p><p>Ty Lee turned away from Azula and did a backbend. Azula’s eyes followed the girl’s breasts as they bounced a little. Ty Lee kicked over and landed with her feet on the bed and hands on the ground in an inclined plank. </p><p>Azula was within reach of Ty Lee’s waistband and she understood what the acrobat wanted her to do. Grabbing her pants, Azula held the elastic tightly as Ty Lee extracted one leg at a time, careful to brush her soft skin against Azula’s hand.</p><p>When both legs were up, Ty Lee held a handstand allowing Azula to drop her pants to the side and lightly caress her butt, which was in the air. </p><p>From the handstand she spread eagled her legs, allowing one to go towards the door and one to go towards Azula. Gracefully she performed a rotation, now sending the legs parallel to Azula. </p><p>Azula could no longer contain herself. With a swift movement, Azula lunged and licked Ty Lee’s wet folds, interrupting the performance and taking her off guard. Her arms trembled and she almost lost her balance on her hands. </p><p>Azula stood over her and continued to lick her out as Ty Lee walked her hands backwards to grab the princesses ankles. She contorted her body as she pulled herself up the princesses legs so that although Azula was lapping at the wetness between her legs, her hands were on the girl’s knees. </p><p>Azula gripped Ty Lee by the hips and lifted her up, falling back onto the bed. As they moved Ty Lee twisted so that her face down was towards Azula’s hips instead of the ceiling. </p><p>She moaned loudly and called out Azula’s name as the princess continued to lick her clit, and slid one finger into her as well. Ty Lee slid off the princess pants and felt the heat coming from her slit. </p><p>Ty Lee went down on Azula simultaneously to the princess eating her out. As Ty Lee’s tongue made contact, she felt a wave of pleasure roll through Azula and she picked up the intensity. </p><p>They continued to lick and moan each other's names until it became too much for Ty Lee.</p><p>“I’m going to come,” she said in a shaky voice. Her words sent vibrations through Azula’s sex and her whole body. The princess began to buck her hips to take control of the acrobat’s rhythm. </p><p>“Me too,” Azula called back. Her voice was louder than she intended, heightened by passion. </p><p>They came together and Ty Lee flipped around so she was face to face with Azula. They lay horizontally and kissed for several minutes. </p><p>Azula ran her hands along Ty Lee’s back and eventually brought it between her legs. She felt the swollen clit and rubbed it a few times, pleased to see the spasms she triggered from the previous orgasm. </p><p>Ty Lee brought her own hand to brush Azula’s inner thigh, and she felt that her wetness was beginning to pool again. Her other hand was raised to caress Azula’s breast, underneath her shirt which was still on. She played with her nipple as she slid two fingers into the princess, resulting in a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Pulling off her shirt, Ty Lee increased her ministrations on Azula’s nipple combined with speeding up her hand movements.</p><p>Azula followed suit, sending several fingers from her hand between Ty Lee’s legs into her and she began to pound mercilessly. She used her other hand to pull Ty Lee towards her by the back of her head. </p><p>They fingered each other and moaned heavily as they approached a second orgasm. They kissed intensely and sloppily, sometimes hitting lips and other times hitting noses or chins. </p><p>They moaned against each others mouths as pleasure rocked their bodies for a second time.</p><p>Azula tried to kiss Ty Lee hungrily again but the acrobat held her at arms length. Ty Lee’s gray eyes looked deeply and lovingly into Azula’s golden ones, seeing passion and emotion reciprocated in their depths. </p><p>“Wait,” Ty Lee whispered. “Cuddle with me.” </p><p>Azula whimpered at the denial of a third time in a row but Ty Lee just kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. The acrobat pulled the princess in and held her in her arms. </p><p>Listening to the acrobat’s heart and breathing, Azula fell into rhythm with Ty Lee. She brought her hands up and clasped them behind Ty Lee, stroking the soft skin gently. She walked her fingers up each of the girl’s vertebrae and traced her muscles. </p><p>“I could lay here with you forever,” Ty Lee said quietly. </p><p>“Mmh,” Azula sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and pulling the acrobat closer.</p><p>Then, the door opened and a servant came in holding clean towels. She saw that the room was occupied and turned around with a squeak. </p><p>Azula sprang out of the bed, oblivious to the fact that she was fully naked. Ty Lee grabbed her arm. </p><p>“Why are you here,” Azula screamed at the girl, who looked around the same age as the princess. “You think you can just barge in here and see the princess with her girlfriend like we’re some sort of circus? Well neither of us are in the circus, not anymore!”</p><p>The girl started to sob. “I’m sorry I didn’t know. I usually come in to change the towels and sheets at this time and no one is here.” </p><p>“You didn’t think to do a courteous knock? Or maybe take note of the guards that are surely milling about out there somewhere?” </p><p>Azula stalked over until she was standing just behind the servant. Ty Lee had tried, unsuccessfully to restrain her and had been pulled out of bed because she was clutching Azula’s arm. </p><p>“I was stupid to not notice the presence of place guards and I should have knocked, I’m sorry.” The girl was shaking and had dropped the towels on the floor so she could cover her face with her hands.</p><p>“Mistakes are unacceptable and not tolerated! Your job was to make our lives easier and you have done the exact opposite. Someone should teach you a lesson!” </p><p>As Azula said that her free hand summoned a blue ball of fire and the servant shrieked and fell to her knees. </p><p>“‘Zula stop,” Ty Lee said, coming up behind the princess and grabbing her waist. “She didn’t know we were here. We’re never here. Knocking on the doors of empty rooms is pretty stupid,” she said in a placating tone. </p><p>Azula lowered her attacking arm a little bit. </p><p>“And also,” Ty Lee continued, her tone gaining a bit of an aggressive edge, “what do you mean, ‘mistakes are unacceptable and not tolerated’? If I had decided to teach you a lesson, or something, the first time you made a mistake we would not have been dating four years.” </p><p>Azula squeezed her fist and put out the fire. </p><p>“You’re lucky my girlfriend is so nice and forgiving,” Azula growled and turned towards Ty Lee. </p><p>“So are you,” the acrobat whispered, kissing Azula. At that moment, all her residual anger faded and she kissed Ty Lee back passionately. She put her arms around her back and pulled her close. </p><p>Then she heard a sniffle from the ground. Both Azula and Ty Lee had their attention brought back to the girl on the ground. </p><p>“What are you still doing here,” Azula shouted, causing the girl to scamper out of the room as fast as she could, which just so happened to be on all fours. </p><p>Ty Lee looked at Azula after she was gone. </p><p>“You didn’t have to be so mean ‘Zula,” she said. Azula shrugged and kissed her. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me. I know that you would never let me burn someone’s face off, pity in my opinion, but I know for a fact that you enjoy when I give the help a little scare.”</p><p>Ty Lee smiled slyly and gripped her girlfriend tightly. </p><p>“Maybe a little,” she admitted as she leaned in to kiss Azula again. “Her face after we kissed was kind of hilarious.” </p><p>The princess lifted the acrobat up and tipped both of the backwards onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mai and Zuko sat face to face in a royal palanquin as they were carried back and forth through the streets. Between them lay a platter of different fruit tarts, that Mai was cutting into little wedges with a knife from her sleeve. </p><p>“You never came to bed last night,” Zuko said. Mai slid her knife back into her sleeve and picked up a sliver of tart. She popped it into her mouth and shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t really want to talk about it,” she said after she swallowed. Zuko nodded and took one of her hands in his, rubbing it with his thumb. </p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re exhausted brooding,” he said. Mai squeezed his hand. </p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re concerned,” she said with a small smile. “Try this tart it’s quite good.”</p><p>Zuko picked up a piece of the fruit tart and so did Mai. </p><p>“Cheers to our vacation with your friends,” she deadpanned, sounding not at all cheerful. </p><p>Zuko chuckled and tapped his piece against hers. </p><p>“Cheers to us,” he responded. </p><p>They sat in the palanquin and devoured the rest of the tarts as the bearers walked up and down the streets of the town. They discussed familiar and unimportant topics such as Zuko’s increasingly unmanageable hair length, a new set of knives that Mai had ordered to be made, and Katara’s new found ability to orgasm. </p><p>“How do you know about that anyway,” Zuko asked as they readjusted in the palanquin’s limited space to allow Mai to rest her head in Zuko’s lap.</p><p>“Firstly, you had insinuated that something like this could happen the first morning on the beach. Secondly, you sent the Avatar to my two best friends for sex advice and you didn’t think they’d let it slip?” </p><p>Zuko chuckled and stroked her hair lightly. </p><p>“I guess that was a secret for all of a day,” he replied. </p><p>“Even if they didn’t tell me, I saw something was different about her. More relaxed. She walked differently and carried less tension in her shoulders and back. She was always a very uptight and high strung girl,” Mai said lazily. “Then the other day she had dialed back just a little.”</p><p>“That’s not true about her being uptight,” Zuko said defensively. Mai was silent as he thought for a moment. “Actually, that could be considered an accurate assessment.” </p><p>Mai shrugged. “I just read body language,” she replied. “However, based on what I’ve heard about her upbringing it’s no surprise she was more of that type of person. No friends besides her brother until the avatar, no mother and barely a father. That’s just how she dealt with what she was given.” </p><p>Mai waved her hand in the air to accentuate her point. </p><p>“Now she’s the same girl but she’s had a few orgasms,” Zuko said. </p><p>“Maybe that makes all the difference.”</p><p>Both of them chuckled. Zuko relaxed and cradled Mai’s head which was still in his lap. The soothing movement of the palanquin combined with the sugary tarts and the light, unsubstantial conversation had significantly lifted both of their moods. </p><p>Slowly Mai drifted off to sleep and Zuko carefully tried to sit as still as possible so as not to disturb her. </p><p>She smiled in her sleep and he cherished the moment. </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Aang and Katara took their hangovers to the private royal beach by the residence. The guards had put up Mai’s large shade casting umbrella and brought both of them fruity and hydrating beverages. </p><p>“Look Katara, I’ve been practicing my sand bending detailing,” Aang called.</p><p>Katara stood and watched over his shoulder as he waved his hands over a patch of sand in front of him. His fingers twitched like he was moving a marionette and the grains of sand tossed back and forth by his feet. </p><p>After a few minutes he stepped away and revealed a fully sculpted city. Katara squatted down to examine the architecture. </p><p>“Where is this,” she asked as Aang sat down next to her to admire his own handiwork. </p><p>“It’s nowhere, yet…” </p><p>Katara scrunched her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“I want to build a new city on one of the islands off of the Earth Kingdom coast. It won’t belong to any nation, it’ll just be a place where benders and non benders can live together.”</p><p>Katara’s eyes widened as she surveyed the miniature city with new eyes. </p><p>“You designed this,” she asked incredulously. </p><p>“Before we came here I spent some time in the spirit world and stumbled upon Won Shi Tong’s library. After many apologies and a lot of donations he allowed me to look at some of his literature under heavy supervision.</p><p>I researched the history of the world as written, and a place like this has never been established. </p><p>I looked at tons of maps and city plans and compiled all of my ideas from our travels.” </p><p>Katara and Aang looked at the future city in silence for a few moments.</p><p>“That’s amazing,” she whispered.</p><p>“Look,” Aang pointed, “here is Katara street. It intersects with Aang street.”</p><p>Katara brought her face close to the sand and saw a little sign with her name on it. A tear rose in her eye. </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” </p><p>Aang smiled really wide. </p><p>“I’m so happy you like it! I want to call it Republic City. I was waiting until I had all of the ideas together before I showed you.”</p><p>“Give me the grand tour,” Katara asked, and Aang began chattering excitedly about every street, building, and park he designed. </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Azula and Ty Lee were lying in bed in comfortable silence when Azula noticed tears in the acrobat’s eyes. </p><p>“Crying is not a pretty look on you,” Azula said, but her tone betrayed how much she cared. She could no longer pull off mean, indifferent, and nonchalant with Ty Lee. A small part of her was perturbed. A larger part of her wanted the crying to stop. </p><p>Ty Lee continued to cry and she brought up a finger to her mouth, nibbling on her thumb nail. </p><p>Azula bit her lip and gently pulled Ty Lee’s hand out of her mouth, cradling it to her chest. </p><p>“What’s wrong Ty,” she asked. The acrobat just continued to sob. </p><p>Azula massaged her hand gently and looked at her softly. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>Ty Lee opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her hands began to tremble. Azula pulled the shaking girl into her chest and rubbed her back. </p><p>“Baby,” she whispered, using the pet name that she kept on high reserve, “you have to talk to me. You’re always telling me to talk to you when I’m upset or struggling.”   </p><p>Ty Lee began to hyperventilate. </p><p>“Deep breaths, take some deep breaths baby.” </p><p>The second usage of the pet name snapped Ty Lee out of her daze. She took some shuddering breaths and pulled back. </p><p>Azula sat up on the bed and sat Ty Lee up as well. She wiped a few tears off of the girl’s face and looked at her expectantly. </p><p>“It’s all going to end,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“What’s going to end,” Azula asked. </p><p>“It’s too good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“This. Us. Everything. Look at us,” she gestured between them and around the room, “we’re happy, we’re in love, we’re young.”</p><p>“And yet,” Azula said, “here you are, bawling your eyes out.”</p><p>“This can’t last forever,” Ty Lee said quietly. </p><p>“Do you want it to,” Azula said, taking her hands.</p><p>“Of course I do. This is all I ever wanted, this is all I’ll ever want. It’s just too good to last.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want then so it shall be,” Azula said confidently. “I am the Princess of the Fire Nation, the Conqueror of the Earth Kingdom, the first person to permanently penetrate the great walls of Ba Sing Se. On all of my authority, I say that this will last.” </p><p>Ty Lee sniffled and cracked a smile at Azula’s lofty tone and her drawn out titles. </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Sometimes I worry. People say we aren’t really meant for each other.”</p><p>“Those people don’t know anything about us, do they. It might not always be easy, but it’s never boring.”</p><p>Ty Lee chuckled in agreement. </p><p>“You are the reason I’m happy. The last four years of my life with you have changed me more than I believed possible. My father taught me hatred and pain but you have taught me love and compassion. I will never be able to thank you enough.” </p><p>Ty Lee threw herself around Azula in a tight hug. </p><p>“I love you ‘Zula.”</p><p>“I love you… baby.”</p><p>Ty Lee squealed and hugged her tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara, Aang, Mai and Zuko sat around the lunch table after they reconvened back at the house. </p><p>“Remember when I went to that school and nobody knew what dancing was so we threw that secret Fire Nation underground dance party for those kids Katara?” </p><p>“You had a dance party for kids in a Fire Nation school, and no one snitched,” Mai asked.</p><p>“No, one kid did and we got shut down,” Katara replied. </p><p>“Ah. For one second I almost lost faith in the indoctrination system,” Mai deadpanned. </p><p>“Well that’s not a thing anymore,” Zuko pointed out. “We allow dancing and artistic expression to be encouraged in schools.”</p><p>“What a thing to be proud of. How are kids ever going to learn to bear the indescribable pain of their existence in silence if you let them draw?”</p><p>Aang and Katara stared at Mai, unsure of how to respond to that comment but Zuko chuckled and grabbed her hand. Mai exhaled lightly, expressing her own amusement at her sarcastic remark. </p><p>“Where are Azula and Ty Lee,” Katara asked. </p><p>“Why,” Mai said, “do you miss them?”</p><p>Katara glared at her and Mai exhaled again. </p><p>Mai’s personality, sarcasm and sense of humor matches Azula’s very well, Katara thought. I can see why they’re friends.</p><p>After a few more moments of silence, Mai got up. </p><p>“I’ll go get them,” she said. </p><p>She walked out of the room and down the hallway towards Azula and Ty Lee’s room but she wasn’t greeted by the usual noises that would explain their absence from a meal. </p><p>Knocking on the door four times, she heard Azula call for her to enter. </p><p>Opening the door Mai saw that Azula and Ty Lee were in bed, tangled together and just lying there. Instead of saying anything she just sat down on the chair near the bed and slid her hands into her sleeves. </p><p>“Being good is exhausting and I am not in the mood for it right now,” Azula said to nobody in particular. “I don’t know how you do it all the time but if I went to lunch right now I would obliterate that peasant.”</p><p>“It’s definitely draining,” Mai replied. </p><p>“We don’t have to go right away do we,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>Mai shook her head. </p><p>“Let Zuko entertain them for a bit.” </p><p>Ty Lee pulled one arm off of Azula and opened it next to her. </p><p>“Come cuddle with us Mai, like we used to do when we were little. We used to all lay in one big bed and Azula would tell the best stories”</p><p>Mai widened her eyes just a touch. </p><p>“We haven’t done that since we were like eight. Anyway, I really am not looking for a threesome experience at the moment.” </p><p>“Come on Mai it won’t be weird,” Ty Lee pleaded. “It’s such a fun, normal teenage girl activity.”</p><p>“We’re not normal teenage girls. We run a country. We haven’t been normal teenage girls, well, ever.”</p><p>“Stop complaining Mai and come lie in my girlfriend’s arms,” Azula purred. </p><p>Mai huffed but tentatively walked over and lay down next to her best friends. She had to admit, only to herself, that it was very comforting and familiar. </p><p>It was unclear how much time had passed but all three girls fell asleep and the next thing Mai knew, a figure was standing above them. </p><p>Mai’s eyes flew open and she automatically threw a knife, causing Azula to shoot a fireball and Ty Lee to lash out with chi blocking punches. </p><p>By the time they were actually aware what was going on they noticed Zuko was in a heap on the floor. He had managed to avoid the dagger and the fire only to find himself completely paralyzed. </p><p>Azula began to cackle. </p><p>Eyes widening in horror, Ty Lee leapt out of the bed and onto the floor next to him. A few swift blows and Zuko was up and walking again. </p><p>Ty Lee muttered a few apologies as she crawled back into Azula’s open arms on the bed. The princess rubbed her back comfortingly. </p><p>“You really crept up on us,” Mai said. She was already standing and straightening out her hair and robes. </p><p>“You went to find them and disappeared for like an hour. I felt like you wouldn’t want me to go looking for you so Aang, Katara and I just ate lunch. Now they went into town to buy appropriate party clothes and I decided you guys have had enough bonding time.” </p><p>While he was talking Zuko tested out his firebending ability and was pleased to see that it was fully restored along with his mobility. </p><p>“Why are you straining so hard to make a small fire in your palm Zuzu,” Azula asked. “Ty Lee, I’m pretty sure you didn’t fix him all the way,” she said with a smirk, knowing full well that he was no longer chi blocked. </p><p>Zuko blushed and closed his fist.</p><p>Ty Lee gasped in mock anger. </p><p>“Are you doubting my abilities,” she joked, poking Azula in the forehead. Azula playfully snapped at her finger. </p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Ty Lee beamed.  </p><p>“Party. Few hours. Be ready,” Zuko growled and brushed out of the room. </p><p>“You don’t need to talk like a caveman to make your point,” Azula called after him. </p><p>Mai’s lip tugged a little at the end, betraying amusement in how flustered Zuko got after only a little teasing. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys later, then,” she deadpanned and followed her boyfriend. </p><p>Ty Lee hopped out of bed and waved her hands in the air. </p><p>“Let’s get ready for the party!” </p><p>Azula rolled her eyes but gave in as the acrobat pulled her out of bed and towards the closet.</p><p>“What should we wear,” Ty Lee asked excitedly, digging through the massive closet that held both of their clothes. </p><p>Azula rubbed her face with one hand and sat down on the bed like a throne crossing one leg over the other. </p><p>Ty Lee kept sifting through outfits but Azula made no move to get up again. The acrobat turned towards her.</p><p>“Does this mean you want me to dress you ‘Zula?” </p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. </p><p>Ty Lee smiled and bounced over to press a quick kiss on her lover's lips. She could feel Azula smiling a bit. </p><p>Turning around she pulled two similar red tube tops out of the closet and held them up for inspection. </p><p>Azula lifted her hand to brush her fingers over both and then she nodded. </p><p>Ty Lee quickly got into hers and then walked closer to Azula. She pushed her knee between the princesses legs, forcing them to uncross so she could get closer. With a sinister smile she ran her hands up Azula’s sides, pleased to hear her breath hitch a little. </p><p>In one sharp move Ty Lee undressed Azula entirely, tossing her robe back. She pulled her knee back and straddled her, pressing their faces close together and crossing her wrists behind her head. </p><p>“Careful Ty. If you keep teasing me I’m going to have to burn off the pretty shirt you just put on.” </p><p>Ty Lee just licked her lips and pressed her chest against Azula’s bare one. </p><p>“Would that be so terrible,” she whispered seductively in her ear. </p><p>Azula let out a laugh and grabbed the shirt Ty Lee was wearing in her hands. She pulled it off in burning bunches, careful not to hurt the acrobat. </p><p>Their bare chests were now pressed together as Azula reached back to grab Ty Lee’s wrists and in a swift move turned around to pin her on the bed. </p><p>Looking at her lover from above, Azula slowly took in the sight. </p><p>“Everyone at this party might ogle you but I’m the only one that will have had you,” she growled. </p><p>Ty Lee reached her head up and captured Azula’s lips in a kiss. With one foot she pulled off Azula’s underwear and flung it aside. </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you,” she whispered. “I. Don’t. Care. About. Anybody. Else.”  </p><p>**************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>All six young adults convened by the door to the house just before dusk. Mai was in a dark red party robe and Zuko wore a matching color cropped shirt and pants. His hair was pulled up into a high bun and Mai's hair mimicked his style, a change from her usual two buns. </p><p>Aang was in a shirt that had long loose sleeves that covered up his tattoos. He was also in a ridiculous wig that he kept sweeping around on his head, making Katara laugh. Katara herself sported a cropped shirt with arm bands and flowy pants. </p><p>Azula and Ty Lee were both in tube tops with long flowy skirts. The outfits weren’t identical but they were too similar to be coincidental and complemented each other well. Ty Lee’s hair was in its signature braid and Azula’s was full down and straightened, making it seem much longer than usual.</p><p>“Now, to review, we are just young nobility,” Zuko drilled. </p><p>“Of course Zuzu. Why would we go exposing ourselves to a room full of drunken teens. Half of them would jump you and the other half would jump me, and none for good reasons.” </p><p>“We’re also not going to do an arson,” Zuko continued, ignoring Azula. </p><p>“Aw but that was the best part,” Ty Lee said in a whiny tone.</p><p>“And lastly,” he finished, still ignoring his sister and her girlfriend, “we’re not going to make a scene.”</p><p>“Actually, it was you who made the scene Zuko. We just left when you were ejected,” Ty Lee quipped. </p><p>Azula smiled at her lover and slipped an arm around her waist, which Ty Lee reciprocated. </p><p>“That is a very good point Ty,” she smirked. </p><p>“Alright, let’s move out. It’s not that far of a walk but it's long enough that we won’t be the first people this time.” </p><p>After Azula sauntered away with Ty Lee, and Aang and Katara also exited with their hands clasped, Mai and Zuko shuffled out of the house.</p><p>“You didn’t let her get to you,” Mai said, grabbing Zuko’s arm. </p><p>“I’m not in the mood to rise to the bait. We’ll see who gets kicked out of this party first. It won’t be me this time. Now that she’s dating Ty Lee she’ll get jealous from the first guy to stare at her boobs,” Zuko responded. </p><p>“And you won’t get jealous if a guy stares at mine,” Mai deadpans.</p><p>Zuko was briefly taken aback before he realized Mai was teasing. Even he didn't catch on to her comments some of the time. </p><p>“I trust you,” he said, patting her hand reassuringly. ”Also, if I’m going to beat Azula at this I have to remain calm.”</p><p>“The sibling rivalry you have is a little weird sometimes. ‘Who’s going to get jealous at dudes checking out their girlfriend first’ is quite a game.”</p><p>“A game I will win.” </p><p>“You’re a grown man, the ruler of a nation,” Mai said with a smirk. </p><p>“Which is exactly why I will best her.”</p><p>Mai shook her head and exhaled. Tugging on Zuko’s arm, she quickened their pace slightly to catch up with the other four.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was strikingly similar to the one they attended near the end of the war. Well dressed Fire Nation young adults milled about the redecorated house as music played softly and food was laid out. The only difference is that it looked as if anything that could be broken was hidden away. </p><p>Azula and Mai immediately found a nice, empty wall to lean against so that they could purvey the party. Ty Lee came to stand with them. </p><p>Zuko stood with Aang and Katara by the entrance as they looked around, eyes wide, observing a scene that was completely foreign to them. The dance floor at the center of the house and there was minimal action happening there.</p><p>“We should teach them the old Fire Nation dances from my youth,” Aang said, taking Katara’s hand. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Zuko said slowly. </p><p>“It’s ok! Even if they don’t dance, we can teach them. We taught those school kids.”</p><p>“It’s not that they don’t dance. It’s that those dances are for little kids. The legalization of artistic expression has led to a resurgence in a different kind of dancing in kids this age. It’s less structured and more of swaying, jumping, and grinding.” </p><p>“Grinding,” Aang asked, confused. </p><p>“You’ll know it when you see it,” Zuko replied. </p><p>“Should we go mingle then,” Aang asked. </p><p>Katara shrugged and nodded. They walked into the throng of kids, greeting and chatting amicably with many. </p><p>Zuko looked around to find Mai and walked over to where she stood with Azula and Ty Lee. </p><p>“Dance with me ‘Zula,” Ty Lee was pleading, pulling on Azula’s hand. </p><p>Interlocking their fingers, Azula spun Ty Lee around and pulled her into a hug with Ty Lee’s back to her chest. She began to sway to the beat of the music, moving the acrobat along with her.</p><p>“Good enough?” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. </p><p>Before she could respond, Azula nibbled on her earlobe causing Ty Lee to blush and giggle but give into Azula’s movements. </p><p>“For now,” she said. </p><p>“Ugh, gross,” Mai said and rolled her eyes. “Get a room.”</p><p>“Maybe later,” Azula purred and narrowed her eyes at Mai, causing Ty Lee to giggle some more.</p><p>“Zuko do you want to get me a drink,” Mai asked.</p><p>Zuko shrugged and turned towards the drink table. Before he could step away Mai grabbed his sleeve. </p><p>“Why don’t you get one for yourself too.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah I was going to do that,” he responded, but a slight blush rose to his cheeks. </p><p>Mai let out a small amused exhale and turned back to her friends. </p><p>Azula was pointing out and ridiculing different people while still holding Ty Lee to her, making the girl laugh loudly, turning a few heads. </p><p>“And that girl did not get the good genes, let me tell you. Her mother is a high noble woman who has gorgeous hair and a small nose and long fingers. Her father is a businessman who sometimes comes to the palace for this or that meeting and he has no neck, stubby legs, a hook nose… Well you see what she looks like.” </p><p>“‘Zula you’re terrible! That’s so mean,” Ty Lee exclaimed. </p><p>“What’s mean is that this is the second time that we’re here, Zuko is the literal Fire Lord, the Avatar is here and still nobody has noticed. It’s actually mind boggling just how stupid these people are.” </p><p>Ty Lee furrowed her brow and turned to berate Azula for insulting the people whose party they were attending when she got pulled into a passionate kiss.  </p><p>Ty Lee hummed against her mouth and relaxed significantly.</p><p>“Gotcha,” Azula whispered with a smirk as she pulled away. </p><p>Mai coughed pointedly to remind them of her presence. Zuko returned with their drinks and she downed her sake in one blow. </p><p>“I’m not trying to get drunk, I just need enough in my system to put up with the two of them,” she deadpanned after Zuko raised an eyebrow at her behavior. </p><p>“You don’t have to watch. Where your eyes land seems like a very personal choice,” Azula purred regally. </p><p>She slipped her hand around Ty Lee and grabbed her butt causing the acrobat to blush deeply and Mai to look directly at the wall behind her. </p><p>“Look, you figured it out,” she said with a shrug as she removed her hand and uses it to brush a stray hair out of Ty Lee’s face. </p><p>“Seriously ‘Zula, dance with me,” Ty Lee said, pressing herself against her girlfriend and backing Azula into the wall. </p><p>“I want you to take me out to the middle of the dance floor,” she whispered into Azula’s ear slowly, “and move me in a way that no one else can.” </p><p>Azula’s heart rate picked up and she allowed her girlfriend to march her towards the clump of people in the center of the wide room just as the music started bumping. </p><p>Sweaty bodies were on top of bodies but all Azula focused on was Ty Lee. She twirled and moved around her more like a flame than a girl. Azula grabbed onto her hips and pulled her back against her. </p><p>Ty Lee ground herself back against Azula turning the princess on immensely. Azula slipped her hand down the front of her skirt and began touching her over her underwear. </p><p>She could feel Ty Lee’s groan through her back but she didn’t do any more than just tease her. </p><p>When the song ended a much slower one started and Azula pulled her hand out and placed it on Ty Lee’s hips, turning her so they faced each other. </p><p>Ty Lee hugged Azula’s neck and pulled her closer so that they were flush against one another. They rocked to the music gently as Azula focused on the smell of Ty Lee to ground her against the slight sensory overload of the party. </p><p>Then, Azula felt a tap on her shoulder. </p><p>“May I cut in,” a nasally voice came from behind her. Azula swiveled around to see Chan, a few years older, but very much the same as she remembered him. </p><p>A literal wave of revulsion passed through her as she remembered the disgusting and slimy kiss from that party. All to make a stupid point to Ty Lee that she didn’t need her. What a lie that had been.</p><p>“Oh hey, you’re cute too,” he said as he took in Azula. “I wouldn’t mind dancing with either of you.”</p><p>“I think we’re okay,” Azula said with a smile she saved for political intimidation and idiots that spoke with her for what she believed to be far too long.  </p><p>“Are you gonna speak for her too,” Chan said, pointing his finger at Ty Lee. </p><p>“Don’t point your finger at her if you want to keep it,” Azula said, retaining her smile and pleasant tone but the vibe she was giving off was going from peeved to terrifying very quickly. </p><p>“This is my party,” Chan said. “I can point at whoever I want.” As if to prove a point he turned his finger to Azula. </p><p>“Well this is my girlfriend, and I say you can’t point at her,” Ty Lee said, pushing his arm down hard, surprising Chan and Azula. </p><p>“Oh I understand how it is,” Chan said with a chuckle, disregarding his obvious intrusion into the girls’ lives. “What if I joined you,” he smirked. </p><p>Azula gagged and Ty Lee giggled. </p><p>“I haven’t wanted anything less in a very long so I guess I should thank you for reminding me how it feels to be this repulsed,” Azula said, causing Ty Lee to laugh harder. </p><p>“How would you know that you don’t want something until you try it,” Chan said, refusing to be shot down. </p><p>“What are your thoughts on running naked through the streets of Caldera while people throw tomatoes at you from their windows,” Azula asked, her tone somehow getting more and more chipper the angrier she got. </p><p> “Uh, I’ll pass,” Chan said, growing slightly uncomfortable. </p><p>“But how would you know that you don’t want that until you try it,” Azula said, slipping her arm around Ty Lee. </p><p>“You have a weird way of flirting,” Chan said. </p><p>“How could you be so far off the mark?” Azula asked but he didn’t seem to hear her.</p><p>“I’m going to be a politician you know,” he said. “You couldn’t do better than be.”</p><p>“What part of girlfriend did you not understand,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“You’re wasting your time here but she looks like she’s missing your charm in her life,” Azula said, pointing to where Katara was dancing with Aang a little bit away. </p><p>“Do you really think so,” Chan asked, his attention diverted. </p><p>“Go for it,” Azula said. </p><p>“Okay, I will. She’s hot,” he said, already walking away from Azula and Ty Lee. </p><p>“Agni that was like pulling teeth,” Azula said once he was out of earshot, not that she cared to spare his feelings. </p><p>Ty Lee turned towards her and pressed a kiss to her lips. </p><p>“That was so mature ‘Zula! Terrible that you sent him to Katara, but very mature of you not to cook him.” </p><p>“I know,” she said with a smirk. “Come, let’s see how the small bald boy responds to his peasant being hit on,” Azula said, leading Ty Lee off to the side to get a better vantage point of Katara and Aang. </p><p>Chan sauntered up to Katara and planted himself between herself and Aang. </p><p>“Hey, I’m Chan. How’re you liking this party,” he said, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Oh hi! I’m Katara,” she said very amicably. “Is this your house?”</p><p>Chan nodded and shifted half a step closer.</p><p>“This is just my family’s summer house. You should see the one we have in Caldera.” </p><p>“The party is very fun,” Katara said excitedly. She noticed Aang was doing some sort of acrobatics that looked a little too close to airbending for her liking and she tried to get a better vantage point by stepping towards Chan. </p><p>“The fun is just getting started,” Chan said, leaning in. </p><p>“Cool,” Katara said, seemingly oblivious to his motives as she tried to see what Aang was doing behind him. </p><p>She didn’t notice what he was doing until she felt his lips plant themselves against her face. She reflexively pushed him and jumped back. He hit into a few other people before regaining his balance. </p><p>“What the hell? Why did you do that?” </p><p>A crowd formed around the yelling Chan and the girl who no one could ever recall seeing before that had just shoved him. </p><p>“Because you just kissed me,” Katara said angrily.</p><p>“Hey what’s going on here,” Aang said, noticing the commotion and stepping in. </p><p>“She just shoved me for no reason,” Chan said, gesturing at Katara. </p><p>“He just kissed me for no reason,” Katara said, gesturing just as wildly. </p><p>“Let’s just all calm down and apologize,” Aang said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Chan said, looking at Katara expectantly. </p><p>“I think he meant you should apologize, because you kissed me,” Katara said. </p><p>“Yeah, because you wanted me to,” Chan said.</p><p>“What gave you that indication?”</p><p>“We were talking and you stepped towards me,” he said. </p><p>“I was trying to be polite and also see where my boyfriend was,” she replied. </p><p>“Boyfriend?”</p><p>“That would be me,” Aang said, piping in again. </p><p>“Ugh, I’m tired of you. It’s my house and I think you should get out.”</p><p>Katara huffed and grabbed Aang, leaving the house. </p><p>Everyone watched silently except Azula who started cackling and Ty Lee who couldn’t help but laugh along. </p><p>“You two can leave too,” Chan said, pointing at them.</p><p>“Again with the pointing,” Azula said, stepping towards him but Ty Lee grabbed her wrist. </p><p>“We have more fun activities awaiting us at home,” she whispered seductively into her ear.</p><p>“You are absolutely right,” Azula said, taking her hand and walking out in Aang and Katara’s wake. </p><p>Mai and Zuko, who were watching the entire encounter from the side decided it was the right time to slip out as well. </p><p>By the time they got outside they saw Katara fuming and Aang trying to calm her as well as Azula and Ty Lee with their tongues down each other’s throats. </p><p>“That went about as well as could have been expected, all things considered,” Mai said. “Who would have thought Aang and Katara would have been the ones to get themselves ejected and not you or Azula.”</p><p>“Azula and Ty Lee technically got kicked out so I think I win,” Zuko said. </p><p>Mai sighed loudly but she didn’t argue. The sibling rivalry didn’t need another source of input. </p><p>“Alright guys, I guess it is time to head back,” Zuko said, drawing everyone’s attention. </p><p>Ty Lee pulled away from Azula reluctantly. </p><p>“To be continued,” Azula said coaxingly, “I think I deserve a nice favor for leaving that meathead with all ten fingers.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Ty Lee said, grabbing Azula’s arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in their room, Azula and Ty Lee were greeted by freshly brewed special tea. </p><p>“Cheers to us,” Azula said, holding up her cup. </p><p>“To us!” Ty Lee cheered as she clinked her cup against Azula’s.</p><p>“I love you Ty.”</p><p>“I love you too ‘Zula.” </p><p>They drank slowly, sitting side by side on the bed. When they were done Ty Lee carefully placed the cups on the desk. </p><p>“What do you wish to have for your favor tonight, love,” Ty Lee asked, approaching Azula slowly.  </p><p>“I want,” Azula said running her right hand up Ty Lee’s leg, “for us,” she continued slowly, running her left hand up Ty Lee’s leg, “to,” she stopped talking and stood up, pressing her nose against Ty Lee’s.</p><p>The acrobat’s breath hitched in anticipation. </p><p>“Go for a walk!” Azula announced, spinning Ty Lee around and pushing her towards the door.</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Don’t be so closed minded,” Azula said with a smirk. “I promise that you’ll be happy about what’s going to happen later.”</p><p>“Are we going to have sex on the beach? That’s pretty romantic but I feel like it could get really sandy,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“You’ll see,” Azula said, grabbing something from her underwear drawer and pushing it into a pocket sewn on the inside of skirt. </p><p>“What did you just get,” Ty Lee asked as Azula marched Ty Lee out of the room.</p><p>“So many questions. You’re about to get all the answers,” Azula said cavalierly. On the inside she was anything but confident. Her heart was racing and she found it hard to keep her hands from shaking. </p><p>Ty Lee was still complaining by the time they got outside and walked towards the black sand beach. </p><p>“Baby,” Azula said, causing Ty Lee to stop talking and listen. “I promise all of your questions are about to be answered.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ty Lee said, taking Azula’s hand and lacing her fingers through it. “Your hand is kind of sweaty ‘Zula,” she commented. </p><p>Azula quickly extracted it, wiped it against her skirt and grabbed Ty Lee’s hand again. </p><p>They walked in a comfortable, and to Ty Lee mysterious, silence until they reached the beach. </p><p>The water looked calm and peaceful as the full moon and stars twinkled and reflected off of it.</p><p>Azula stopped walking and faced Ty Lee, grabbing her other hand.</p><p>“Ty Lee,” Azula started, using her full name, which she rarely ever did, “I love you more than anything else. I don’t say that enough but I promise I will say it more.”</p><p>“I love you too ‘Zula I-” </p><p>Azula cut her off.</p><p>“Please let me finish,” she said with a shaky breath. </p><p>Ty Lee furrowed her brow and nodded.</p><p>“You said earlier that you thought all of this would go away and I said I never wanted that to happen and that I wouldn’t let it and I mean to keep that promise.</p><p>“I’ve known for a while that you were the only person in the world suited for me but I had to make sure that I was well suited for you. I’ve been watching myself and us and how other people view us carefully and I think that I’ve changed a lot in the past four years, for the better. </p><p>“It was all because of you and it will always be because of you. You make me want to be my best self and I hope you see me as a worthy companion.” </p><p>Ty Lee’s eyes widened and filled with tears.</p><p>“I want to have a pet with you. I want to have kids with you, or at least a daughter. I know we are young but my feelings will never change. I want to spend the rest of our lives with you, if you’ll have me,” Azula said, dropping onto one knee. </p><p>Ty Lee squealed.</p><p>She took out the thing in her pocket and opened the small box to expose an exquisite and large pink diamond ring. </p><p>“Will you marry me Ty Lee?”</p><p>Ty Lee’s hands flew up to her face and she began to sob as she nodded furiously. </p><p>Azula grinned and got up, slipping the ring onto her shaking finger with her own shaking hand.</p><p>Ty Lee laughed and cried in disbelief as she looked at her new ring. </p><p>“Do you like it,” Azula whispered. </p><p>Ty Lee flung herself onto Azula in response. First they stayed in a crushing hug but then Ty Lee pulled her head back and captured Azula’s lips in a furious and passionate kiss. </p><p>“I love you so, so much ‘Zula. I can’t wait to be your wife,” she said giddly. “Wife,” she repeated slower. </p><p>Azula nodded and smiled at her like she’d never consciously smiled before. </p><p>“We’re going to have a great big wedding and then we will be wives,” Ty Lee said.</p><p>Azula nodded again, tears building in the corners of  her eyes. </p><p>They walked back to the house wrapped in each other.</p><p>“Can we tell everyone,” Ty Lee asked.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the night Ty. We can definitely tell them tomorrow,” Azula said. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded furiously.</p><p>They got back to their room and finally changed out of their party clothes. </p><p>“Do you know what I really want,” Ty Lee said as she unraveled her braid. </p><p>“What would that be,” Azula said. </p><p>“To have sex with my fiancee.”</p><p>“You know what,” Azula said, stepping behind Ty Lee and running her hands over her shoulders and down her bare chest until she made contact with her nipples. They hardened under her touch and she began to play with them.</p><p>“I think I know just where I can find her,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear as she traced wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck causing her to moan and for her eyes to roll back.</p><p>***************************************************************** *****************************************************************************</p><p>Ty Lee awoke with Azula a few hours later at the usual half past five. Actually, if she were to be honest she probably didn’t sleep at all the night before. </p><p>When Azula opened her eyes she saw her fiancee staring at her in anticipation. </p><p>“Morning Ty,” Azula said, sitting up and rubbing her face. </p><p>“Morning ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, sitting up as well. </p><p>“Sleep well,” Azula asked teasingly. </p><p>“It’s not my fault I couldn’t sleep, I just had so many thoughts,” Ty Lee chirped, walking around the room on her hands. </p><p>“Who would have thought that a little bit of thinking would be the thing to get you up at the appropriate hour,” Azula said, pulling on her training clothes. </p><p>Ty Lee flipped onto her feet. </p><p>“Can I do your hair,” she asked as Azula stood in front of th mirror. </p><p>“I guess you may have the honor,” Azula said, regally sitting down. </p><p>Ty Lee bounced over and expertly twirled her hair into a top knot. When she was done she kissed the crown of Azula’s head. </p><p>Azula stood up to face her and pulled her in by the hips. </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing her. </p><p>“No problem,” Ty Lee whispered back. </p><p>Neither girl was able to push away the smiles that kept creeping onto their faces after the previous night’s excitement. </p><p>“What are you going to do while I train,” Azula asked, walking to the balcony. </p><p>“I was thinking I’d just sit here and enjoy the view,” Ty Lee said, plopping down on a deck chair and stretching out. </p><p>“Oh you look very comfortable. Shall I get you a cold beverage to enhance your relaxation,” Azula said as Ty Lee tried as hard as she could to mimic Azula’s signature royal way of sitting. </p><p>“A beverage would do nicely,” Ty Lee said in a very affected voice.</p><p>“That’s not what I sound like,” Azula said chuckling. “That’s also not how I sit, you like your going to strain your neck.”</p><p>Azula walked behind Ty Lee and ran a hand over her back, sending a shiver down her spine. </p><p>“You need to straighten from here,” she said, resting her fingers near the base of her spine, “but relax up here,” she said ghosting her fingers up to her shoulders and pressing down gently. </p><p>Ty Lee adjusted herself to these specifications. </p><p>Azula stepped back to take a look. </p><p>“Much better,” she said. “You’re going to need to master a regal posture if you’re going to be a princess.”</p><p>“A princess,” Ty Lee asked, her eyes bulging. </p><p>“Of course,” Azula said, knotting her eyebrows. “We can have a coronation and everything.”</p><p>Ty Lee flew out of her chair and knocked Azula back against the edge of the railing. </p><p>“You seem more excited about your new title than about marrying me,” Azula said with a chuckle as she rubbed Ty Lee’s back and neck. </p><p>“I’m just so excited about all of it,” she said when she pulled back. </p><p>Azula kissed her forehead and then her lips and hopped over the balcony, landing in the courtyard. </p><p>Ty Lee watched Azula run through her katas. Her flames seemed different than usual, just like her aura. The usual cerulean was cut with royal purple hues, which Ty Lee was sure represented love. </p><p>If having love so strong it changed the signature color of one's fire wasn’t romantic, Ty Lee didn’t know what was. </p><p>Ty Lee also took this time to fully admire her new ring in the lighting of the sun. </p><p>The actual stone was fully pink and cut in a way that made light bounce off of it in all directions. It had perfect clarity and it was so mesmerizing that Ty Lee just stared and stared and stared. </p><p>She slipped the ring off to hold it up when she noticed an engraving on the inside of the band. </p><p>“With You I’m My True Self.”</p><p>Ty Lee teared up when she saw it as she remembered the first trip to Ember Island so many years ago.</p><p>“Lo and Li were right,” she whispered as she put the ring on and cradled her hand in her chest. </p><p>When Azula finished training Ty Lee greeted her with a hungry kiss. </p><p>“Mmm,” Azula said as she pushed back for a moment and then pulled away. “Miss me?”</p><p>Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m really sweaty Ty,” Azula protested but she put her arms on Ty Lee’s shoulders and swayed with her to unheard music. </p><p>“With you I’m my true self,” Ty Lee whispered.</p><p>Azula smiled and rested her head against Ty Lee’s.</p><p>“I thought it was a good touch,” she said. </p><p>Ty Lee nodded. </p><p>“Should we shower? As much as I love this, I feel like you are really going to enjoy making this announcement,” Azula said.</p><p>Ty Lee’s head shot up and she grabbed Azula’s wrist, towing her towards the bathroom. </p><p>Azula chuckled. </p><p>“That’s more like it,” she said. </p><p>In the bathroom Ty Lee pulled off all of her clothes in record speed. Then she did the same with Azula’s. She freed her hair, ran the water and pushed them inside before it had even heated up properly. </p><p>“Cold, cold, cold,” she said, hopping from foot to foot as the frigid water kept hitting her. </p><p>Azula chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. She was still radiating heat from her training and all the water that made contact with her heated up fast. </p><p>“Aw Ty, I’ll keep you warm,” she said, wrapping her closer. "For the rest of our lives." </p><p>“I appreciate that,” Ty Lee said as Azula’s hot hands moved over her arms and back, ushering away the chill. </p><p>Her hands traveled lower and cupped her butt. Ty Lee pulled back from the embrace to drag her nails over Azula’s toned stomach. </p><p>Her eyes filled with lust as Azula traced kisses down the side of her face, jawline, and neck. </p><p>“We don’t have time,” Ty Lee said, making no move to stop her.</p><p>“There will always be time,” Azula growled, grabbing Ty Lee’s leg and hitching it up to her hip. </p><p>“I guess there’s a little time,” Ty Lee said, as Azula began to roll her hips against hers. </p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang and Katara awoke to the sounds of Ty Lee and Azula, again. </p><p>“I am so glad that was the last night for one reason and one reason only,” Katara groaned, turning over to face away from the noise as if that was going to help. </p><p>“You have to respect their dedication to each other. They’ve been together for a very long time and they still have such a high… libido,” Aang said. </p><p>“I’m starting to have my doubts. What if it’s all a front? The noises are ridiculous,” Katara said, rolling out of bed. </p><p>“I think it’s the real deal,” Aang said, following suit. </p><p>“That’s just because you always want to assume people are honest. But you forget Azula is the best liar there is,” she said, grabbing her toothbrush. </p><p>“It just doesn't make sense that they would lie. What’s there to gain?”</p><p>“They make everyone uncomfortable for one. They prove everyone wrong as a second.”</p><p>“Who would spend four years in a relationship having bad sex but pretending its good sex just to prove a point?” </p><p>“A very long con,” Katara said, spitting.</p><p>Aang shook his head. </p><p>“You’re going out of your way to assume the worst when the best is the one presenting itself. Why does it hurt you so much that they could genuinely enjoy each other?”</p><p>“Because nobody can change that much,” Katara said angrily, turning to look at Aang. </p><p>“But she did,” he said. “She changed.”</p><p>“How do you know? She has everyone fooled but me,” Katara said indignantly. “I’m onto her.”</p><p>“So she’s fooled everyone, even herself?”</p><p>“What do you mean,” Katara asked. </p><p>“All you need to do is talk with her to see how much she cares about Ty Lee. When she was fourteen she was brainwashed, broken, and extremely traumatized by her father. Now she’s grown into herself. You should be willing to accept everyone’s attempts at growth? What about Zuko, why do you trust him?”</p><p>Katara sighed and thought for a moment. Then her eyes narrowed at Aang.</p><p>“When did you talk to Azula about Ty Lee?”</p><p>“What do you mean,” he asked, blushing lightly. </p><p>“You said you had to talk to her to see how much she cares about Ty Lee. I’ve never seen you talk to her. When did you talk to her?”</p><p>“The first day we came we chatted a little,” Aang said, looking down.</p><p>“About what,” Katara pressed. </p><p>“I never talk to them in the Fire Nations so I just wanted to get to know them a little,” he said, getting redder and redder.</p><p>“Now it’s them? You talked to Azula and Ty Lee?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What aren’t you telling me,” she said. </p><p>“I talked to them for advice on how to help you come,” Aang burst out.</p><p>Katara flushed a deep scarlet. </p><p>“You did what,” she yelled.</p><p>“It worked didn’t it?”</p><p>Katara buried her face in her hands. </p><p>“That is so embarrassing I don’t even remember why we were fighting. How am I ever supposed to look them in the eye ever again after you divulged such private information to them.”</p><p>“They won’t tell anyone,” Aang said. </p><p>“Again with the trusting,” she said, more mortified than angry. </p><p>“Sometimes trust is all we have,” Aang said. </p><p>He grabbed Katara’s hand from over her face and held it gently. </p><p>“Come on, it’s time for breakfast.”</p><p>“Oh I can’t see them right now,” Katara complained. </p><p>“Yes you can. These are all completely normal teenager things. Honestly, it’s much more embarrassing for me than for you because you weren’t the issue.” </p><p>Katara took a deep breath and allowed Aang to walk them out of the bathroom. </p><p>****************************************************************************************************</p><p>Aang and Katara came to breakfast to find Mai and Zuko sitting drinking tea. </p><p>“Good morning,” Aang said cheerily. Katara said nothing, she just sat down, still working over the information that Azula and Ty Lee were semi involved in her sex life over in her head. </p><p>Mai raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. Not her place. </p><p>Azula and Ty Lee strolled in a few moments after Aang and Katara. Ty Lee was wrapped around Azula’s arm.</p><p>Azula sat down and Ty Lee planted a chaste kiss on her lips before sitting in her own chair. </p><p>“So how was everyone’s night,” Azula asked in a peppy tone that just sounded scary coming from her. She glanced at Aang and Katara and Katara shot her a dirty look back. </p><p>“<i>The peasant looks madder than usual. Do you think she found out who’s to thank for her new found orgasms? </i>” Azula signed to Mai who snorted. </p><p>“<i>Secrets travel faster than flying bison here, </i>” Mai signed back. </p><p>“<i>I don’t think asking experts for advice should be embarrassing, </i>” Ty Lee signed. </p><p>Azula chuckled. </p><p>“<i>Labelling yourself an expert doesn’t make you an expert,</i>” Mai said. </p><p>“<i>I’d say Ty Lee is an excerpt,</i>” Azula signed. </p><p>“Thanks ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said aloud. “You too!” </p><p>Zuko, Aang and Katara looked at her. </p><p>“Anytime,” Azula said, smirking.  </p><p>Mai feigned gagging and Zuko thought it better not to ask, as always.  </p><p>“Hey Ty, can you pass me that,” Azula said, indicating at a napkin by Mai’s plate. </p><p>“Sure ‘Zula,” she said, slowly moving her left hand across the table and letting it rest on the napkin. </p><p>Mai gasped loudly. </p><p>“What is that,” she said. </p><p>“What is what,” Ty Lee giggled. Azula smiled smugly. </p><p>Mai grabbed her hand roughly and examined her finger. </p><p>“Do you like it,” Azula said.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Mai said looking at her. </p><p>“She did!” Ty Lee squealed. </p><p>Zuko finally caught onto what was happening. </p><p>“Agni,” he said. “Congratulations I guess.” </p><p>“You could stand to sound more excited,” Azula said. </p><p>“No seriously guys, congratulations,” he said. “I’m just kind of in shock.”</p><p>“This isn’t a joke,” Mai asked. </p><p>Ty Lee and Azula shook their heads. Mai pushed her chair back from the table and walked over to them. </p><p>“Stand up,” she deadpanned. </p><p>Both girls rose and Mai pulled them into a tight hug. After the initial shock of Mai initiating any kind of physical affection, they hugged her back. </p><p>“Good for you,” she said after they pulled away.</p><p>Azula smiled and took Ty Lee’s hand, sitting back down.</p><p>Mai walked over to her seat and resumed eating as if nothing had happened. </p><p>“Can someone explain what’s going on,” Katara asked after having stared at the whole exchange and understood none of it. </p><p>“Ty Lee is no longer my girlfriend,” Azula said, crossing her arms and leaning back. </p><p>Katara furrowed her brow, still extremely confused. </p><p>“Because I’m her fiancee now!”  </p><p>Katara and Aang’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Fire Nationals use rings instead of betrothal necklaces,” he said quietly. “Congratulations, you two. I’m so happy for you!”</p><p>“Thank you Avatar,” Azula said as Ty Lee got up to hug Aang. </p><p>Ty Lee sat back down and looked at Katara expectantly. </p><p>“Isn’t 18 a little young to get married,” she said. </p><p>“Not when you don’t see yourself with anyone else for the rest of your life,” Azula said. “I love Ty and I want to marry her,” she said looking at the acrobat who beamed back at her. </p><p>In her eyes Katara could see genuine love and affection for the girl. It took that moment for her to realize Aang was right. Azula had changed. She’d changed enough to be a loving girlfriend to Ty Lee. She’d changed enough to give Aang admittedly good sex advice. And she’d changed enough for Katara to stop holding a grudge against her. </p><p>Katara stood up and walked over to Azula. Azula rose to face her. </p><p>Katara threw her arms around Azula whose face reflected clear shock. She’d been expecting a handshake at best. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Katara said.</p><p>This broke through Azula’s shock and she tentatively raised her arms to hug Katara back. </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“I’ve been holding you to an unreasonable standard and I’ve been unwilling to trust you which wasn’t fair because I forgave almost everyone else. Everyone else who tried, anyway.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I know I had my moments in the past.”</p><p>Katara pulled back and grabbed Azula’s shoulders. </p><p>“I’m genuinely happy for you.”</p><p>“And I genuinely thank you,” Azula said sarcastically but she meant it. </p><p>She didn’t need anyone’s approval except maybe Ty Lee’s, but it felt nice to receive this admission from Katara.</p><p>“<i>Agni, I was so good this weekend. Favors are stacking up,</i>” she signed to Ty.</p><p>“<i>Anything for my future wife,</i>” Ty Lee signed, gushing as much as possible with just hand signals. </p><p>Azula threw her a genuine smile. </p><p>Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. It was disgusting how cute they’d become.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>